El Duque de Hierro
by CandyPecosa
Summary: Un Duque con corazón de hierro y una mujer con fuego en los labios. Una deuda y un vil plan que llevaría una doncella a ser el pago. Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yummiko Igarashi. Escrita para esparcimiento. Es de mi propia inspiración... Gracias...
1. Chapter 1

El Duque de Hierro

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yummiko Igarashi. El relato es debió al descontento por el final de Candy Candy. Escrita para esparcimiento._

 _\- Las cosas no pueden estar tan mal como dices amor._

 _\- Lamentablemente si lo están, le debemos demasiado dinero y este año no hemos podido recobrar nada de la siembra debido a plaga que nos invadió. La verdad no sé que vamos hacer en unos días el viene a buscar su dinero y no tengo ni una quinta paga de lo que le debemos._

El conde White padre de tres hermosas jóvenes se encontraba pasando por la peor de las temporadas económicas que habían pasado en toda su vida y el sin sabor de saber que le debía nada más y nada menos al llamado Duque de Hierro, un hombre sin sentimientos a quién muchos le temían por su carácter y por fu falta de piedad a sus deudores. Sus amigos lo amaban pero sus enemigos no sólo le odiaban; sino que también le temían; nunca hubo perdido una batalla sin importar cual fuera el motivo.

 _\- William es necesario que preparemos los compromisos de nuestras hijas no quiero que cuando suceda lo que esperamos ellas queden desamparadas y sin esperanzas de conseguir buenos matrimonios._

 _Eliza ya esta comprometida con el Conde Maxwell; un gran hombre quien se hará muy feliz a nuestra hija y aunque no se conozcan aún se muy bien que serán felices pues el es un caballero y hará todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Annie ya he enviado la petición al Conde Conrwell; Archibal Cornwell para proceder con su compromiso, su padre y yo ya lo hemos acordado desde antes de su nacimientos. Sé que ellas estarán en buenas manos. La que me preocupa es la Candy; ella es tan diferente, tan especial que nunca he pensado casarla con nadie, no me atrevo ni pensarla casada._

 _Pero tienes que hacerlo; no podemos dejarla que pase junto a nosotros lo que nos espera; sabes la desgracia moral que llegará a nuestra familia en el momento que él llegue aquí y no podamos pagarle todo lo que le debemos. William no debemos pensar en nosotros ahora, sino en ellas…_

 _\- Disculpe señor acaba de llegar esta carta…_

 _\- Gracias Dorothy…_

 _\- Una carta… ¿De quién es William?_

 _\- Del duque Granchester, confirma su presencia en una semana…_

 _\- Que el cielo tenga piedad de nosotros William…_

 _Hoy mismo reuniré a las niñas, enviaré a Eliza y a Annie a conocer sus respectivos prometidos y de esa forja fijar la bodas lo antes posible, en cuanto a Candy, he pensado enviarle carta a Sir Anthony Andlye, quizás si hablo con su padre podríamos arreglar algo muy rápido. Sir Albert Andley me debe unos favores y creo que si le pido casar mi hija con su hijo sería una buena forma de pagarme._

 _No pierdas el tiempo; por favor…_

El temor a la visita del duque era visible en los conde White, el miedo a lo inesperado por parte de este temido hombre hacía sacar el miedo más grande a la madre de estas familia. Sin embargo las jóvenes disfrutaban del mas bello de los días en el jardín de su hogar mientras hablaban y soñaban sobre su futuro.

 _\- Señoritas su padre pide por su presencia…_

 _\- Gracias Dorothy, vamos…_

Al entrar al despacho vieron a su padre sentado en su gran escritorio y al lado de este su madre la cual poseía cara de preocupación y de miedo. Las jóvenes entraron y sentándose frente al escritorio no decían palabra alguna; solo esperaban por que sus padres les explicara lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _-¿Dónde está Candy?_

 _\- Padre ya la conoces debe de estar en una de sus caminatas diarias…_

 _\- No se como es que esa niña nunca escucha._

 _\- Tranquilo William ya llegará, enviaré a Dorothy por ella…_

No muy lejos de su hogar junto a unos niños de una pequeña granja se encontraba Candy jugando y divirtiéndose con ellos. Sin darse cuenta de que un elegante hombre en un caballo negro la contemplaba, para él era la visión más bella que había visto en su vida. Se deleitaba al ver su larga cabellera de risos dorados bailar al son del aire, el brillo de su piel y la sonrisa; era increíble parecía una diosa; se preguntaba así mismo como era posible existiese tanta belleza en un solo ser.

 _\- Mi Lord esa es la hija del Conde White, es la más pequeña –_ El guardia del Duque veía la fascinación de este al mirar a la joven. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba al servicio de este hubo visto que el se detuviese a mirar a ninguna mujer.

 _\- Con que la hija del conde… -_ Por más que quería le era imposible separarse de ese hermosa vista que era ofrecida por la más bella de las doncellas.

 _\- Mi Lord tenemos toda la información sobre la familia White, incluyendo sus hijas._

 _\- Gracias… Por favor en cuanto lleguemos házmela llegar_

Saliendo del hechizo decidió continuar su partida a la posada más cercana y de esta forma poder saber más sobre los conde White, pero muy en especial sobre su hija.

 _\- Candy corre tu padre está enfadado, hace rato pidió verlas y tu no llegas_

 _\- Lo siento Dorothy es que estaba ocupada_

 _\- Candy cuando no… Mejor vamos_

Al llegar a su casa aún se encontraban reunidos en el estudio. Todos miraron a Candy con molestia pues estaban esperando por ella para comenzar la conversación.

 _\- Candy hija es urgente esta reunión y tu haciendo de las tuyas_

 _\- Disculpa madre_

 _\- Niñas es hora de ir al grano; hemos realizados ya los tratados para sus compromisos, en unos días irán a conocer sus respectivos prometidos._

 _\- Padre, ¿De verdad, nos casaremos?_

 _\- Si Annie; ya todo está listo_

 _-¿Y quienes son nuestros prometidos padre?_

 _\- Padre pero yo no me quiero casar, no está en mi, quiero seguir siendo libre_

 _\- Calla Candy ya es hora que te conviertas en una mujer, mira a tus hermanas han tomado la noticia de forma madura._

 _\- Disculpa madre_

 _\- Annie tu prometido el Conde Cornwell ya ha fijado la fecha para que se conozca. Parte a su lado el último día de esta semana. Al igual que tu Eliza, Tu promedito Sir Maxwell ya esta en tu espera y al igual que Annie partirás el ultimo día de esta semana._ – Las jóvenes se veían felices y alegres de saber que pronto conocerían a sus futuros esposos.

 _-¿Padre y Candy?_ – Preguntó Annie, la cual siempre se preocupaba por Candy

 _\- Estoy en negociación con Lord Andley;_ apenas hoy envié la misiva para la negociación

 _\- Padre no soy un objeto al cual debas negociar al mejor postor_

 _\- Silencio Candy; no permitiré que le hables así a tu padre…_

 _\- Disculpen padres, no volverá a pasar._

 _Las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a sus aposentos, las dos mayores estaban felices al saber que pronto conocerían a sus prometidos y que serían dueñas de sus propias casas. Pero al mismo tiempo miraban de reojo a Candy quien no se veía feliz como ellas._

 _\- Candy hermanita no te preocupes ya verás que tu también te casaras como nosotras y - tendrás un esposo y un hogar._

 _\- Y quizás pronto hijo, ¿no crees Eliza que sería bella Candy con hijos?_

 _\- Prefiero no hablar de ello…_

 _Al día siguiente muy temprano Dorothy anunciaba la llegada de un visitante inesperado._

 _\- Señor le busca el Duque de Granchester_

 _\- El duque; ¡oh no! Se adelantó a la fecha… Hazlo pasar al estudio_

 _\- William que vamos hacer; temo a lo que este hombre exigirá el día de hoy_

La tensión era muy fuerte en la Casa de los White; mientras bajaba la escalera el patriarca de la familia temblaba antes aquella reunión que sería el final de todo lo que hasta hora representaba ser un White y el comienzo de una nueva vida. 

Mientras el Duque un joven hombre de menos de 24 años de edad esperaba ansiosamente con su porte de noble en aquel elegante estudio lleno de piezas de gran valor y de un sobrio colorido de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole entrada a los ojos esmeraldas más bellos que el jamás hubo visto en su vida, ambos se quedaron mirando por segundos que parecieron una eternidad hasta que el se acercó un poco a ella y de forma muy cordial tomo su mano y la besó.

 _\- Duque de Terrence Granchester a sus pies mi Lady_

 _\- Candice… Candice White, mi Lord, un placer_

 _-¿Candy que haces aquí? – Se escucho la voz del padre que veía finamente aquel cuadro sin placer alguno a los que sus ojos veían…_

 _\- Disculpe padre venía a… a pedir su permiso para ir al pueblo con Dorothy._

 _\- Ve, pero no vengas muy tarde._

 _\- Gracias padre… Un placer mi Lord_

 _\- El placer fue mío Candice…_

El Duque no alejó la vista mientras ella salía del estudio; contemplaba aquella imagen, la diosa que anteriormente hubo llamado su atención ahora tenía nombre y apellido. Más sin embarro en el Conde miraba a este con todo el temor y la angustia que un padre puede tener al imaginar los pensamiento que el Duque hubo tenido sobre su hija. Y de manera cortante para que este volviera la vista a él comenzó la platica con recelo por todo lo que le venía con esta visita.

 _\- Veo que su viaje se adelantó…_

 _\- Así es Conde White, pudimos adelantar nuestra agenda y logramos llegar unos días antes; ¿espero que esto no sea ningún inconveniente para usted y menos para el saldo de trato económico que tenemos pautado?_

 _\- La verdad; me ha tomado por sorpresa, tanto su comunicado de que nos visitaría, como esta visita. Se que el trato anteriormente hecho estipula que el plazo para el_


	2. Chapter 2

El Duque de Hierro

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yummiko Igarashi. El relato es debió al descontento por el final de Candy Candy. Escrita para esparcimiento._

 _II_

 _\- La verdad; me ha tomado por sorpresa, tanto su comunicado de que nos visitaría, como esta visita. Se que el trato anteriormente hecho estipula que el plazo para el saldo de la deuda era este mes, pero me gustaría ver como podríamos llegar a un acuerdo donde todos salgamos ganando._

 _\- ¿A que se refiere?_

 _\- Más tiempo para poder saldar la deuda, unos cuantos meses más y le garantizo que la deuda será saldada en su totalidad…_

 _Terry se paró de su silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando en las palabras que a su sentir hubo sido muy descabelladas, ¿cómo era posible que estuviese pidiendo más tiempo cuándo se le dio dos años para saldarla?; pero prefirió seguirle la corriente para ver hasta donde llegaría su cinismo._

 _\- ¿Y cómo me beneficia a mí darle a usted más tiempo mi Lord?_

 _\- Bueno, no sé; quizás pudiésemos negociar unas propiedades que tengo al sur del país_

 _-¿Se refiere a las de la Colina de Poni?_

 _\- Sí, esas misma…_

 _\- Conde; no me tome por ingenuo, soy un hombre de negocios que antes de hacer cualquier tipo de trato primero investiga. ¿O es que acaso usted no sabe en que estado se encuentran esas tierras? ¿No me diga que es tan mal administrador que no ha revisado sus propiedades? Mi Lord, yo siempre hago mis investigaciones entre ellas ya tuve el placer de ser invitado a las bodas de su dos hijas mayores. Mi relación económica con sus futuros yernos es bastante buena y lucrativa para nosotros._

 _El Conde con las manos en la cabeza se dejo caer sobre la silla y bajando la cabeza trato por un momento de pensar en una salida; un escapatoria a la perdida total de sus bienes; la cual ya era inminente. A pesar de que el Duque se mostraba duro y sin ninguna expresión en su cara, en el fondo sabía como el conde se sentía y que esté no tenia forma de cómo pagar esa tan alta deuda. El sabía que tenía todas las cartas ganadas y que sería cuestión de tiempo el usarlas más sin embargo algo le llego a su mente y sin pensarlo dos veces le dejo saber al conde lo que el estaría dispuesto hacer a cambio de saldar su deuda._

 _\- Quiero a su hija._

 _\- ¿Qué está diciendo?_

 _\- Cómo ha escuchado; su deuda por Candice…_

 _\- ¡Mi hija no está a la venta!_

 _\- Tiene dos días para pensarlo. Me retiro nos vemos en dos días. Ya sea el saldo de la deuda o Candice. Usted decide_

 _\- ¿Cómo puede pedirme eso? Candice…_

 _Hasta dentro de dos días…_

Y dejándolo sin habla salió de la propiedad de los White, a pesar de saber que saldría victorioso de esta transacción realizada anteriormente con el Conde; nunca se imagino que él mismo exigiría una mujer a cambio de dinero. Muchos fueron los que les ofrecían sus hijas a cambio de saldo de deudas o de favores. Y estaba ella, Susana, quién se le había metido más de mil veces en su habitación con la idea de que al brindarles sus favores el le brindaría el estatus tan anhelado por tantas; ser su esposa. Pero a pesar de haber tenido tantas aventuras nunca sintió la necesidad de poseer a ninguna de estas mujeres. Nunca hubo en toda su vida una mujer que le hiciera despertar lo que ella con sólo mirarlo hizo en el. Sabía que había jugado una carta muy sucia; él era muy honorable en todos sus negocios y a pesar de tener el corazón de hierro para todos esta vez simplemente hizo algo que aún el mismo no entendía el por qué.

Al salir el Duque, su esposa entró corriendo al estudio; quería saber que tanto habían hablado y si él hubo logrado más tiempo para arreglar todo. Al entrar ella vio a su esposo mirando hacia fuera con la vista perdida, de pie y sin moverse de la ventana detrás de su escritorio. Ella o sabía si hablarle o dejarlo en sus pensamientos pero la angustia le mataba y necesitaba saber sobre su futuro y el de su familia.

 _\- William… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Hubo acuerdo?_

 _\- No lo sé._

 _\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? No te entiendo hablaron_

 _\- Si hablamos, el sabe todo sobre nuestra situación económica; sabe que le hemos conseguido marido a dos de nuestras hijas para que no sufran de lo que nos espera; sabe que nuestras tierras no tienen el valor de antes_

 _\- ¿Qué nos espera Williams… Qué vamos hacer? Nos espera la peor de las humillaciones; sabes muy bien como nos tratarán; no podremos volver a ver a nuestras hijas para no darles vergüenzas. Seremos el hazme reír de todos. William, nuestro hogar lo perderos, todo lo perderemos. ¿Cuándo vuelve?_

 _\- En dos días_

La señora White lloraba inconsolable pensando en todo lo que les esperaba en el futuro bien cercano, tan cercano como dos días de diferencia. Ellos hablaban sin darse cuenta que alguien de ojos esmeralda escuchaba con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

 _\- El me pidió algo a cambio…_

 _\- ¡Lo que sea vamos a entregárselo! Si existe una forma de que esta pesadilla no se haga realidad por favor no lo dudemos…_

 _\- No puedo_

 _\- Por un demonio Richard si existe la posibilidad de que cambiemos lo que nos espera, hagámoslo, piensa en nosotras…_

 _\- El quiere a Candy_

 _\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Williams?_

 _\- Quiere a nuestra hija a Cambio de saldar la deuda_

 _\- ¡Williams! Candy; pero ¿cómo está pidiendo a ella? ¿Cómo sabe de nuestra hija?_

 _\- Ahora entiendes que no puedo decidir tan fácil; ella es tan inocente y no se para que el la quiere._

 _\- Como amante me imagino.. No por favor no; prefiero la humillación econnómica a la deshonra de ella_

Candy salió corriendo sin parar de llorar, estaba en shock ¿Cómo alguien pudiera hacerle daño a su familia? ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo tan grabe? Y sobre todo que hacer, sabía que ya no era una niña y que tarde o temprano debía de casarse, pero ser usada como un objeto para saciar las bajas pasiones de un duque que sólo la ve como algo que se usa y se deja. Pero por otro lado estaba su familia y el gran amor que ella tenia. No soportaba ver las lagrimas de su madre quien siempre ha sido una mujer bien fuerte y recordar lo desbastado que estaba su padre algo antes nunca visto por ella. Saber el lodo en el que caería sobre su familia y saber que jamás volvería a ver a sus hermanas y quizás hasta sus padre; este pensamiento le destrozo el corazón.

Ya había caído la noche; en la posada del pueblo se encontraban Terry en su habitación recordando la locura que había pedido al Conde White. Pensaba en que debía retractarse, el no pensó con lógica y de forma objetiva como siempre lo hacia. Cuando de repente se escucho la voz de Tom, su mejor amigo y mano derecha.

 _\- Terry… ¿Puedo pasar?_

 _\- Claro, pasa_

 _\- Te busca la mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto, creo que ni las diosas del olimpo pudieron semejarse a esta belleza._

 _-¿A mí? Hazla pasar…_

 _Al momento en que Archie le abrió la puerta y este vio de quien se trataba hizo señas a su amigo para que se fuera y cerrara la puerta. Afuera de la habitación más de uno murmuró sobre la visita de Candy al Duque' incluyendo sus mejores amigos Tom y Stear._

 _\- Mi lady – Tomo el su mano besándola como ya lo hubo hecho temprano._

 _\- Duque; créame que esta visita no es placentera para mi. Vengo para que hablemos de la deuda de mi familia con usted_

 _\- ¿La ha enviado su padre?_

 _\- No, el no lo ha hecho. Sé muy bien que le ha pedido a cambio de la deuda que tenemos con usted. Sé también lo que nos espera de no cumplirle a usted con el pago de la misma_

 _\- ¿Entonces si ya sabe ha que ha venido?_

 _A pesar del miedo y de los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar ella levantó su barbilla y recordando sus tantas clases de cómo debe de comportarse una dame se paró frente a el._

 _\- Vine a saldar la deuda. Usted le pidió a mi padre que yo… Bueno pidió… a mi; pues aquí me tiene_

 _\- Se me está ofreciendo Mi Lady_

 _\- Sí_

 _\- ¿Sabe usted lo que está haciendo?_

 _\- Sé que después de hoy jamás podré casarme pues estaré deshonrada, seré la comidilla por mucho tiempo y que jamás…- Bajando la cabeza con dolor en sus palabras – Podré tener un hogar. Pero también sé que mis padres y mis hermanas son lo más importantes para mi y que si ellos no son felices, yo tampoco lo podría ser._

 _\- Es usted una mujer muy valiente… Pero como todo buen negociante necesito saber algunos por menores antes de decidirme si la oferta lo vale o no._

 _\- Me está insultado mi Lord con sus palabras y créame que aunque esté aquí en disposición de usted aún me queda algo de orgullo._

 _\- Orgullo que se ha tragado al entrar a la habitación de un hombre en frente de miles de personas que ya están murmurando sobre usted. Pero eso es lo de menos ahora… ¿Qué edad tiene?_

 _\- Cumplo 18 años el próximo mes_

Terry no podía creer lo que hacia pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de verla enojada, le fascina ver como sus pecas resaltaban ante su enojo. Por otro lado; Candy se sentía humillada, llena de miedos, siempre hubo soñado con un gran amor, con romanticismo y con alguien que la amara como ella era. Alguien que después de esta noche jamás existiría y menos la miraría.

 _\- ¿Es todo lo que necesita saber mi Lord?_

 _\- ¿Cuándo fue su primer beso?_

 _\- Nunca_

 _\- No le creo; tengo entendido que su padre la quiere casar con Lord Anthony_

 _\- Nunca he visto a Lord Anthony_

 _\- ¿Qué tan lejos ha llegado con un hombre?_

 _\- No entiendo su pregunta_

Terry se comenzó a acercarse a ella, tomó sus manos y las colocó en su cuello y mirándola a los ojos comenzó a acercase a esos labios rosas que lo estaban enloqueciendo y sin más poso su labios sobre los de ella. Por ser su primera vez no sabía que hacer, estaba asustada, con miedo a hacer las cosas mal o a que este la tomara y luego no cumpliera con su palabra. Pensando en esto último se alejo de él.


	3. Chapter 3

\- _\- ¿Me va a tomar por el pago de la deuda de mi familia?_

\- _\- Si…_

\- _\- ¿Cómo estoy segura que luego de eso usted no cambiará de parecer?_

\- _\- Mi Lady soy un caballero ingles, siempre que damos nuestra palabra la cumplimos aunque nos cueste la vida_

Y acercando su mano la atrajo a él. Volviéndola a mirar con un apasionado fuego en los ojos se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla. Esta vez ella copió sus movimientos cosa que el notó y abrió un poco su boca de inmediato; Terry comenzó a introducir su lengua en aquella virginal boca que poseía el sabor más delicioso jamás antes probado. Sin darse cuenta Candy comenzó a responder a estos besos que a pesar de la razón que eran otorgado le hacían vibrar y sentir lo que nunca jamás hubo sentido ni imaginado sentir. La suavidad de los labios de Terry, la astucia de sus manos y las emociones que estaba sintiendo hicieron que perdiera la claridad de sus pensamientos y se sumergiera en esta ola de pasiones que descontrolaban todo su ser.

Terry poco a poco con sus manos comenzó a desvestirla logrando dejar fuera de escena su bello corcel y su corpiño. De sus dulces labios pasó al cuello lo que hizo que Candy comenzará a gemir volviendo más loco de pasión a Terry quién moría por descubrirla y besarla por completo. Debido a su basta experiencia logro llevarla a la cama sin separarse un momento de ella, colocándose sobre ella presionando esa parte que ardía en el interior de la joven con la dureza de la pasión que él estaba sintiendo por ella.

Desatando poco a poco los lazos de su corcel Terry pudo dejar al aire el majestuoso par de senos que poseía Candy, sin más ni más comenzó a besarlo uno mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro. Esto para Candy causo el desborde de un volcán de pasión y arqueando su espalda pegándose a él dejo salir un gemido ronco desde los más profundo de su ser; de inmediato Terry entendió que ella tuvo su primer orgasmo y que estaba lista para hacerla suya; para poseerla y cambiar a la niña por una nueva mujer. Más sin embargo de la forma más abrupta posible este se despegó de ella…

\- _\- Levántate y colócate tu ropa. Organízate y te espero afuera._

\- _\- ¿Qué hice mal?_

\- _\- Te veo espero afuera no tardes._

Candy no entendía lo que había sucedió, si bien las caricias que hubo recibido eran increíbles y todo lo que sintió fue inimaginable, no podía entender la reacción de este tan extraño hombre que luego de ella haberse dejado tocar por el simplemente se paraba y la sacaba de su vida. ¿Acaso no cumpliría con su palabra? ¿O sí sólo la uso para humillarla y humillar su familia?

La joven no tardó mucho en arreglase y salir de la recamara. Cuando estuvo cerca de él se dio cuenta que todos en la posada la miraban y murmuraban muy bajito sobre su presencia en ese lugar. Ella sabía que era el precio que debía de pagar por lo que hubo hecho. Pero el no saber si realmente el cumpliría con su promesa la estaba volviendo loca.

\- _\- Mi Lady, ¿Lista?_

\- _\- Si_

Con la cara baja ella salía de aquel lugar acompañada de Terry, Tom y Stear. Quienes nos entendían que hacía Lady White con él y por qué el la llevaba de regreso a la propiedad de los White. Siempre que una mujer visitaba a Terry se quedaba hasta tardes hora de la noche y este no movía ni un dedo para acompañarlas.

\- _\- ¿Dónde está su coche y tu doncella?_

\- _\- No traje, vine caminando, Dorothy ni nadie sabe que estoy aquí_

\- _\- ¿Tom podrías por favor decirle al cochero que venga?_

\- _\- Una dama no anda sólo y sin coche mi Lady… Levanta la cabeza cuando estés conmigo. –_ Fue la orden que recibió del Duque _._

Candy no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hace poco minutos era una mercancía barata para este engreído Duque y ahora le pedía que se portara con arrogancia, como si nada hubo pasado. Al llegar al Coche el tomo su mano y le ayudo a subir para luego el entrar y sentarse frente a ella. Ella no dejaba de mirar hacia fuera con pequeñas lagrimas acercándose a sus ojos. Mientras que el la miraba con adoración; nunca había conocido una mujer tan decidida, una mujer que con sus ojos fuera capaz de despertar tantos deseos en él y sobre todo una que tuviese tanta pasión.

Dorothy buscaba a Candy por toda la casa. Ella la había dejado sola en el pueblo y no volvió. Al ver esto sus padres se asustaron y aunque Candy era bien conocida y todos la cuidaban y respetaban no podían olvidar los vientos de guerra que se aproximaban. Ya desesperado el padre hubo decidido salir a buscarla cuando escucharon la voz de Dorothy diciéndole que ya había llegado.

\- _\- Me va a escucha Candy, esta será la última vez que haga una de sus travesuras._

\- _\- Padre_

\- _\- ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado por todas partes y dime ¿Dónde estabas?_

\- _\- Estaba conmigo Mi Lord_ – Diciendo esto apareció el Terry con su aire de nobleza y colocándose al lado de Candy de forma protectora impidiendo que su padre hiciera lo que el tanto temía; pegarle.

\- _\- ¿Qué está diciendo? Mi hija es una dama, jamás andaría con usted sola_

Candy bajó la mirada y las lagrimas comenzaron a salirse haciendo que su padre dejase caer el cinturón con el cual pensaba pegarle. Su madre se cubría la boca asustada ante la reacción de Candy quien siempre hacia hasta lo imposible por no llorar. En ese momento ella quiso correr al lado de su hija a consolarla pero el Duque estaba a su lado. Las palabras comenzaron a salir de la boca de Candy como un susurro en el viento.

\- _\- Los escuché cuando hablaban de la deuda y de lo que el Duque pedía; yo tenía que salvar a la familia…_

\- _\- ¡Candy no! –_ Dijo su padre con voz entre cortada

\- _\- ¿Qué hiciste? –_ Grito su madre

\- _\- Señores Conde… Vine por que quiero hacerme responsable de mis actos. Lo sucedido en la posada pone a Candy en un mal escenario ante todos._

El padre corrió hacia Candy y abrazándola comenzó a llorar, era la primera vez que este hombre lloraba frente a ella y su esposa sin más ni más se dejo caer sobre la silla del lujoso escritorio de su esposo. Su pequeña se había deshonrado por ayudarlos. No sólo era un sacrificio noble pero doloroso para ellos quienes veían a su Candy como la luz de su hogar.

\- _\- Mi pequeña, siempre tan impulsiva; yo hubiese arreglado esto de cualquier forma con tal de que tu fueses feliz. No sabes como lamento el haberte ocasionado que pasaras por este momento._

\- _\- Hija yo sufro si tu sufres, no sabes cuanto he hecho para que ustedes tengan la mejor de las niñez._

\- _\- Lo sé por eso lo hice. Ustedes siempre están para nosotras sin pensarlo._

\- _\- Duque de Granchester, ¿Sabe muy bien lo que ha hecho?_

\- _\- Sí señor por eso estoy aquí. Luego de lo sucedido en mi habitación, es necesario que yo responda por ello._

\- _\- ¿Qué quiere hacer? –_ El padre de Candy temía la respuesta de Terry, si este deseaba a Candy como amante sería la peor de las humillaciones para su pequeña _._

\- _\- Lo que es debido, casarme con ella. Me marcho a final de la semana a Granchester y para entonces ella se viene conmigo como mi esposa._

\- _\- Es muy pronto – Corto la madre_

\- _\- Estamos en tiempos inseguros, debo volver a mis tierras a cuidar de mi gente. Si no lo hacemos ahora. Ya no habrá forma. Con esto evitaremos que Candice sea deshonrada por todos y que la juzguen por lo que ha pasado._

\- _\- Williams el tiene razón, si la vieron entrar y salir con él…_

\- _\- Entonces en tres días en la mañana nos casamos y ese mismo día en la tarde partiremos a Granchester._

\- _\- No tenemos dote, lamentablemente ya se la dimos a los futuros esposos de nuestras hijas mayores._

\- _\- Ni Candy ni yo necesitamos dote. Para mí la mayor de las dotes es Candy._

A pesar de las lagrimas Candy levantó la vista para mirarlo tratando de poder entender lo que este hombre acababa de hacer. Le había ofrecido matrimonio y no exigía dote. Además de la forma en que la miraba pudo ver como intentó protegerla ante la posibilidad de que su padre la golpeara. Estaba dolida, asustada pero fascinada por saber que él pensaba que ella erala mejor de las dotes.

\- _\- Si me disculpan creo que ya hemos concertado todo lo que concierne a la boda. Mañana mis hombre vendrán a traerle a Candy dinero para su ajuar de bodas y todo lo que ella necesite; estaré fuera hasta el día de la boda debido a unos negocios que tengo que concluir ante de mi regreso. Además de que necesitaré contratar una dama de compañía para Candy._

\- _\- No. Yo… Yo tengo a Dorothy, no me sentiría bien con ninguna otra persona._

\- _\- Está bien pero a partir de hoy no saldrás a ningún lado sin ella. A partir de hoy Candy es mi deber cuidarte y el tuyo portarte como una dama._

\- _\- Está bien_

\- _\- Me retiro; buenas noches_

\- _\- Buenas noches…_

A pesar de lo molestos que están los padres de Candy ante la situación pudieron detonar lo protector que era esté para con ella, cómo la miraba y sobre todo el lugar que le daba y le iba a dar a su hija. Candy subió de inmediato a su habitación, estaba cansada, se sentía feliz pero a la misma vez no entendía por qué… Intentó dormir pero se le hacía imposible debido a que cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba las sensaciones que horas antes Terry había hecho sentir en su cuerpo. No dejaba de pensar en aquel volcán que salió de su ser; eran mil y unas sensaciones juntas.

La noche transcurría de la misma manera en la posada donde horas antes el fuego de la pasión sucumbía el cuerpo de Candy. Terry no dejaba de pensar en ella, en sus labios, sus bellas y graciosas pecas y sus pechos… Más sin embargo sabía que lo que había hecho era una treta muy baja, llegar al extremo de llevar a Candy al éxtasis sólo para después separarse de ella; dejándola con miles de preguntas, cuando el sólo quería hacerla suya. Pero también sabía el precio de sus actos y aunque hubo querido hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, el sabía que ella no merecía que su primera vez fuese en una simple posada.

El sabía desde mucho antes de preguntarle lo inocente de la joven pero al verla en su habitación no dudo ni un minuto en sacarle provecho a la situación. Al entrar ella se comprometía ante todos, pero el quería que ella se sintiera comprometido con él. No la iba a dejar por nada.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente toda la familia esperaba a Candy en el comedor para tomar el desayuno juntos. Candy llego saludo y de una se sentó. Sin mirar a nadie más que su plato.

\- _\- ¿Y a ti desde cuando te robaron la lengua los ratones? – Dijo Elisa con voz fuerte y arrogante._

\- _\- Niñas tenemos que informarles que su hermana Candy se Casa este fin de semana._

\- _\- ¿Qué? – Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo._

\- _-¿Cómo es posible que Candy se casé este fin de semana? – Preguntó Elisa llena de sorpresa por la nueva noticia_

\- _\- Hijas, Candy se desposará con el Duque de Granchester, el personalmente vino ayer a pedir la mano de ella._

\- _\- ¿Con el Duque de Hierro? – Dijo Annie en voz alta_

\- _\- Por qué siempre lo mejor a ella; nosotras unos simples condes, que ni buena posición social tienen y ella como siempre se lleva lo mejor… Es una injusticia –_ Grito Elisa quién desde siempre envidió a su hermana menor por la suerte que desde pequeña le acompañó.

\- _\- Elisa no es momento para berrinches, créenos que no es lo que hubiésemos querido para Candy pero ya esta pautado y no hay nada que hacer._

\- _\- ¿Puedo retirarme a mis aposentos padres? –_ Candy quien durante toda la conversación se mantuvo con la cabeza baja sin siquiera probar bocado por fin hablaba pero en forma de ruego para alejarse del tema que aunque sabía que era su futuro; aún no podía asimilarlo.

\- _\- No hija; ya tu prometido envió el dinero y la modista viene en camino para el vestido, también tenemos que organizar y preparar las invitaciones. Será el evento del siglo. Y tu prometido no ha escatimado en gastos para que así sea pues ha enviado una fuerte cantidad para la organización de la boda._

\- _\- Esta bien madre…_

\- _\- Candy nosotras te ayudaremos y haremos todo lo posible para que seas la novia más bella que ha existido –_ Le decía su hermana Annie tratando de animarla pues conocía bien a Candy y sabía que no se encontraba muy bien con su futura boda.

El gran alboroto que hubo en la casa de los White durante los días anteriores a la boda eran de locos, todos incluyendo Elisa hubo hecho el mayor de los esfuerzos para que esta fuera la boda del siglo. Todo marcho a la perfección y llegado el gran día la satisfacción de la madre por todo lo organizado fue la de su total agrado. La boda comenzaba a la 10:00AM; pero desde las 5:00AM toda la servidumbre hubo comenzado sus labores para que el jardín de la propiedad White fuese un sueño hecho realidad.

\- _\- Williams son la 7:00 de la mañana; levántate, debemos estar todos listos temprano recuerda que el Duque es ingles y ellos no juegan con la hora._

\- _\- No sé si hicimos bien en permitir que nuestra pequeña se case con él, se la llevará lejos donde no podremos cuidar de ella._

\- _\- Tampoco sé si fue lo mejor pero sé que ella fue imprudente y que si no se casa con él jamás se casará por lo que hizo. Ningún otro buen caballero querrá a nuestra hija después de saber que ya ha estado con otro; y peor aún fueron demasiada las personas que la vieron entran y salir de ese lugar._

\- _\- Lo sé pero me impacienta su futuro. Ahora será duquesa en una tierras lejanas y sin saber como él la tratará._

\- _Nuestra hija tendrá todo lo que una dama de sociedad necesita, una posición social, un titulo, un marido que sé la protegerá. Como madre se que ella estará en buenas manos y que con su carácter ella no dejará que nada le pase._

Mientras la conversación continuaba muy intensa entre los padres de la novia sus hermanas se dirigían a la habitación de Candy a despertarla pues sabían de ante mano que ella era muy dormilona y que si la dejaban podría pasarse todo el su cama.

\- _-Levántate bella durmiente que hoy es el día de que tu príncipe te lleve a su castillo_

\- _\- Calla Annie que no estoy para chistes hoy_

\- _\- Candy; quiero pedirte disculpa por el otro día y quiero que sepas que te deseo la mayor de la felicidad junto a tu esposo._

\- _\- Gracias Elisa lo sé; como también sé que no me quiero casar; que desearía que este día no existiese y que todo volviese a ser como antes_

\- _\- No digas eso, estoy segura que serás muy feliz y que tendrás muchos hijos y una hermosa familia_

\- _\- ¿Acaso no has escuchado como le dicen a mi futuro esposo? Duque de hierro…_

\- _\- Candy sé que con tu calor podrás derretir ese hierro y ablandar el corazón al punto que ambos sean felices._

\- _\- Gracias hermanas; ahora el deber me llama; vamos a darle prisa a este mal paso._

\- _\- Ni el día de tu boda dejas de ser tan chistosa_

\- _\- Annie no voy a llorar más de lo que lo he hecho; voy a asumir mi realidad y tratar de hacer lo mejor de ella._

\- _\- No sé a quién tenerle más miedo si al Duque o a ti…._

Mientras ayudaban a Candy todas reían de sus ocurrencias y la forma en que ella estaba tomando las cosas para evitar sumergirse en el dolor de un matrimonio obligado. EL gran momento hubo llegado y no sólo los nervios en la futura novia, sino que los padres de la misma estaban en el mismo plano. El Conde Williams sentía que llevaría su hija a la hoguera donde le esperaba la tristeza y el dolor a la misma. Por otro lado la madre de Candy estaba nerviosa pues sabía que su familia pasaba a un mejor lugar en la nobleza. Todos sabrían que su hija sería la futura Duquesa de Granchester; una de las tierras más ricas de Inglaterra y una familia directa a la corona.

El vestido de la novia parecía extraído de un cuento de hadas, blanco como la nieve con encajes y brillantes en la falda que llegaban hasta la larga cola; en la parte superior el escote era para el gusto de la joven un poco revelador y aunque a decoración del mismo hacía que toda las mujeres que la veían sintiesen celos por la hermosura del mismo; ella hubiese preferido algo más sencillo. Su pelo elegantemente recogido y adornado por pequeñas rosas y sobre el mismo un largo velo que cubría totalmente su cara y gran parte de su torso.

Todos se encontraban listos para recibir la novia y comenzar la que sería la boda del siglo para estas tierras escocesas, el jardín de la familia fue el escenario para la unión de esta joven pareja. El novio vestido con un elegante frac negro, su pelo en una cola de caballo y con la banda del escudo de su familia a sobre su traje de pie frente al sacerdote y aunque estuvo esperando por más de 30 minutos por la novia en ningún momento mostró ninguna emoción ni sentimiento.

Todos se pusieron de pie al escuchar las primeras tonadas de la marcha nupcial. Mientras ella se acercaba al que sería su esposo, su corazón brincaba de un lado al otro y pensaba que debía ser fuerte y que este sería el comienzo de una nueva vida donde ella tendría que sacar lo mejor de si misma para poder vivir. Mientras la novia caminaba muchos murmuraban sobre su belleza; del evento pasado en donde Candy visitó al Duque en sus aposentos y sobre todo de cómo era posible que los padres de tan dulce joven la casaran con este hombre cuya reputación de ser un duque frio y de hierro era conocida en todos los reinados vecinos a Inglaterra.

Su padre cedió la mano de Candy a Terry; pero antes le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla diciéndole que la amaba y que si ella quería podrían detener esta boda y que el siempre la apoyaría. Ella lo miró toco su mejillas; le besó y de inmediato miró a su futuro esposo y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Algo que distinguía a Candy de las demás mujeres era que nunca se daba por vencida y que ella era una mujer de carácter y decisión. Lo que siempre causo problema con su madre ya que ella pensaba y actuaba según lo que ella pensaba era lo correcto. Por ello el padre nunca le negó las visitas semanales al pueblo donde siempre iba a ayudar a un pequeño orfanato con comida y a jugar con los niños.

\- _\- Al parecer los escoceses no usan reloj; pues no llegan a tiempo –_ Le dijo Terry al momento que tomaba de su mano para colocar a su futura esposa a su lado.

\- _\- De la misma manera que los ingleses se les olvida que una dama necesita tiempo para estar lista._

\- _\- Veo que mi futura esposa le han devuelto la lengua los ratones_

\- _\- O quizás es que su futura esposa es una mujer no una niña como usted pensaba mi Lord._

Terry estaba más que fascinado con esta charla que aunque tuvo que cortar por que era el momento de comenzar la ceremonia sabía en su interior que esta fue la primera de muchas que disfrutaría.

\- _\- Por el poder que la Santa Iglesia Apostólica y Romana me otorga los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia._

El se acercó y con manos suaves levantó el velo que desde hacer rato se moría por sacar de su camino. Ella suspiró y en cuestión de un segundo todas esas sensaciones que hubo antes sentido durante los primeros besos recibidos por su ya esposo volvieron a ella. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo y al darse cuenta de ello Terry solo pudo sonreír, pues el sabía que ella al igual que él habían disfrutado de esos ardientes besos. El joven besó a Candy dejándola sin aire aunque sólo se trato de un simple beso a juicio de él.

La familia de la novia corrió a felicitarla y abrazarla mientras que los amigos del joven se acercaron y mientras lo abrazaban estaban boca abiertos ante aquel evento.

\- _-Nunca pensé vivir para ver este día- Dijo Stear quién le ofreció un abrazo muy caluroso y honesto a su gran amigo._

\- _\- Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Qué dirán los Duques? ¿Ya les informaste?_

\- _\- Tom no voy a pensar en ello en este momento; ese es un tema que me imagino no será muy grato y hoy es mi boda y quiero divertirme._

La celebración estuvo muy amena; todos gozaron de una exquisita comida; del mejor vino que pudo pagar el novio; una excelente orquesta y de una decoración digna de un rey. Todo el tiempo los novios estuvieron cerca pues él quería mantenerse al pendiente del más mínimo movimiento de su esposa. Más sin embargo durante un momento la novia se perdió de la vista de Terry y este impacientemente comenzó a buscarla preocupado ya que sabía que Candy no sería fácil y que quizás tramo todo para escapar. _– Jamás le perdonaré si se escapa y con su vida pagará si llega a humillarme –_ Pensaba mientras la buscaba con la vista.


	5. Chapter 5

\- _\- Terry no te preocupes ya la encontré está en la parte detrás de la casa –_ Dijo Tom a un Terry que salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

Durante el poco camino que hubo de andar se imaginó lo peor, una huida o peor aún un amante… Cualquiera que sea él ya se imaginaba como la haría pagar, cual sería su castigo y como haría que su familia pagase junto con ella cualquier cosa que ella hiciera; el sabía que había logrado una buena reputación debido a la forma en que sus enemigos pagaban por sus actos y estaba más que seguro que si fuese el caso no tendría la más mínima piedad. Sin embargo al llegar a la parte posterior de la casa sus ojos dejaron la furiosa ira que traía al ver una Candy rodeada de niños que la llenaban de flores y de pequeños regalos hechos por ellos mismos.

 _\- Tranquilo Terry; tu mujer no es como las demás_ – Le dijo un Stear mientras tocaba su hombro y le incitaba a que se uniera a ella

\- _-No, no lo es… -_ Dijo él para sí mismo; es mejor

Terry comenzó a acercase a este cuadro y al llegar muchos de los niños se asustaron pues sabían como llamaban a este hombre que se llevaba consigo a quienes ellos consideraban una amiga y benefactora.

\- _\- No tengan miedo, aunque tiene cara de ogro; les aseguro que no muerde –_ Candy dijo esto sacando la lengua como forma de burla ante la llega de su esposo

\- _\- Por menos de eso muchos han quedado sin lengua mi Lady –_ Susurró él en el oído de su mujer _– ¿Por qué mejor no me presentas con estos nobles caballeros y bellas damitas?_

\- _\- Vamos chicos que les he enseñado, ¿No querrán que el caballero inglés piense que los escoceses no tenemos modales?_

Al ver los niños que el hombre fue bien cortes comenzaron a acercarse a él y a presentarse uno a uno. Candy quedo asombrada de cómo ellos se acercaron a él y sin más ni más hubo una conexión entre los niños y su esposo que jamás hubo visto antes ya que los niños del orfanato debido a todo lo que vivieron temían mucho de extraños.

\- _\- ¿Te vas a llevar a Candy lejos?_

\- _\- Si, pero ella podrá venir a visitarlos_

\- _\- Niños es hora de irnos –_ Se acercó una monja ellos y luego de saludarlos se despidió deseándole lo mejor en su nueva vida de casados.

Candy y Terry comenzaron a caminar hacia el jardín principal cuando el vestido de ella quedo enganchado en una de las ramas de las rosas que ella cultivaba con mucho empeño.

\- _\- Permíteme ayudarte…_

\- _\- No necesito de su ayuda mi Lord_

\- _\- En ese caso será muy interesante ver como mi Lady logra salir de este embrollo_.

Candy comenzó a frustrarse al no poder zafarse sin dañar su bello vestido. Comenzaba a ponerse roja y se molestaba de más al ver la cara de burla que Terry ponía ante el cuadro de ella como perrito queriéndose agarrar la cola.

\- _\- Mi Lord me va a ayudar o voy a tener que gritar y pedir ayuda._

\- _\- Si lo pide por favor con gusto Mi Lady_

\- _\- Por favor Mi Lord me podría ayudar_

\- _\- ¿Y que ganaría yo con ayudarla?_

\- _\- Mi gratitud_

\- _\- Creo que no es suficiente –_ Y agarrándola por la cintura le besó de forma ardiente y pasional dejándola sin aire; ella no supo si fueron segundos o minutos o toda una hora pero se sentía en las nubes en ese momento. – _Creo que la paga valdrá la ayuda. Y según puedo ver en sus ojos le ha fascinado_

\- _\- ¿Es usted un cretino, engreído… Cómo se atreve a …?_

\- _\- Se le olvida que soy su esposo mi Lady y que tengo ciertos derechos sobre usted_

Y sin más ni más desembrollo el vestido de su esposo; la agarró por la cintura y la cargó en sus brazos para sacarla del pequeño jardín de rosas. Al salir del ese lugar y bajarla esta pretendió estar furiosa y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la ceremonia. Mientras sus amigos se unían a Terry muertos de la risa al ver aquella escena que le pareció lo más divertida.

\- - _Nunca imaginé ver a un Terry enamorado_ – Dijo Tom

\- - _A mi parecer esta mujer le sacará canas a nuestro amigo_

\- _\- No es para tanto, sólo me divierto con ella, es que se ve especial cuando se molesta._

\- _\- Sí, especial… jajajaja ya estás embobado; Bueno Stear te gané la apuesta el se enamoró primero que ella_

\- _\- Bueno eso lo veremos Tom acabamos de comenzar y quedamos que sería un mes_

\- _\- Jajajaja; pues me añado a esta apuesta, ninguna mujer jamás me ha dicho que no, y estoy más que seguro que ella en poco tiempo estará comiendo de mi mano._

\- _\- 50 monedas de oro sube la apuesta entonces – Dijo Stear_

\- _\- Son dos contra mi; pero les aseguro que tu serás el primero babeando por ella mi duro duque, mejor dicho mi duque de hierro - dijo Tom_

Los jóvenes reían ante aquel juego que ellos estaban realizando; mientras que por dentro Terry sabía que ya el estaba por caer ante aquella mujer que despertaba nuevos sentimientos en él. Por un lado sentía la necesidad de protegerla como de poseerla y sentirse dueño de ella. Candy se encontraba dialogando con sus hermanas cuando sintió una mano fuerte agarrándola por la cintura y zurrándole al oído

– _\- Es hora de marcharnos mi Lady_

– _\- Ya, pero…_

– _\- Son varias horas de camino a Inglaterra y tengo muchos asuntos pendientes._

– _\- Esta bien –_ Candy bajo la cabeza sabiendo que era hora de decirle adiós a su familia; amigos y su hogar.

Terry se acercó a su nuevo suegro y le entregó un papel que era la cancelación de la deuda existente además de los varios títulos de tierras que el había puesto en garantía para poder recibir el tan costoso préstamo. El padre de Candy no sabía si agradecerle o romper todo y obligarle que le dejase su pequeña a su lado pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya era su esposa hacer eso sería el inicio de la guerra entre ambos países.

\- _\- Duque sólo le pido que la cuide mucho, ella es muy especial y… Es mi pequeña; por favor cuídela. Se que ya no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella pero con ella usted se lleva parte de mi._

\- _\- No se preocupe Conde yo le prometo cuidarla._

Luego de una triste despedida Candy subió al hermoso carruaje que su esposo hubo adquirido para transportarlos a su nuevo hogar. En este se encontraba su inseparable compañera Dorothy y su recién esposo Terry quién con un gesto muy cordial le señalaba que su lugar era a su lado no al lado de su empleada. Ella se acercó a esté totalmente sonrojada pues nunca imaginó que sólo el ser tocada por su esposo su cuerpo reaccionaría de forma tal que ella misma no pudiese controlar. El viaje fue largo y debido a la previa mala noche de la joven esta quedo dormida. Terry poco a poco la acomodó en su regazo y mientras ella dormía el aprovecho para acariciar sus risos, su barbilla, sus labios y sus mejillas; sin darse cuenta que unos ojos marrones lo miraban con curiosidad ante aquellos gestos de esté tan intrigante Duque.

Sin embargo Dorothy sabía que Candy era capaz de derretir el hielo más fuerte con su forma tan angelical y honesta de ser. Ella nunca se imaginó que el duque podría siquiera hacer una simple demostración de afecto y menos tan rápido a su ya esposa. ¿O es que acaso el ya la conocía y sus sentimientos no son nuevos? Terry se dio cuenta de que Dorothy lo miraba y de inmediato ceso de acariciar a esta ninfa que ahora era su esposa. Al despertar Candy se sorprendió al encontrarse en el regazo de su esposo y se alejó de este de forma brusca.

\- _\- No se preocupe Mi Lady que no voy a manchar su reputación más de lo que ya está._

\- _\- Es usted un estúpido mi Lord; al parecer no tiene nada de modales cuando se trata de estar con una dama_

\- _\- Con una dama que se respete sí; más con una que no cuide su honra y se meta a las habitaciones de jóvenes solteros…_

\- _\- Es usted, es usted…._

\- _\- Cuide sus modales ya que ahora se encuentra en mis tierras y aquí quién manda soy yo, y más todavía pueden hasta llevarla a la horca si se atreve a poner a su "Señor Esposo" en una mala posición, recuerde mi lady que ya no está en Escocia y que las leyes de nosotros los ingleses son muy rígidas._

Candy no dijo nada, sólo se limito a mirar por la ventana del carruaje y por un momento Terry pudo ver que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lagrimas que el quiso secar pero no se atrevía. Se sintió el peor de los hombres, el sabia que había usado la inocencia de ella para llevarla al matrimonio forzado, se sentía miserable por la forma en que tuvo que hacerla su esposa; pero el sabia que no iba a poder salir de aquel país sin ella. Que desde el primer momento que la vio el se había obsesionado con ella.

Más de cinco horas en carruaje hubo pasado cuando Candy vio por su ventana paisajes de ensueños, a pesar de lo frio que ella pensaba era su nuevo hogar la vista de majestuosos campos, bellas praderas verdes, bellos ríos y lujosas casas. Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando llegaron a lo que ella supo seria su nuevo hogar, pero a pesar de ello la joven pudo ver que era un lugar bello, con hermosos jardines y a lo lejos pudo ver un jardín de rosas que llamó toda su atención.

Luego de pasar una enorme cerca con el escudo de los Granchester y mientras se dirigían al gran castillo que se encontraba al fondo pudo ver como el pueblo saludaba el carruaje, vio mucha gente trabajando pero pudo notar que se veían felices; algo que no entendió. _\- ¿Cómo esta pobre gente tiene que fingir ante este ogro o será solo una mascara para los demás?_ – Pensaba la joven

\- _\- Hemos llegado a su nuevo hogar mi Lady…_

\- _\- Gracias pero puedo bajarme sola. –_ Ante estas palabras Terry se indigno de forma fuerte agarró su mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo

\- _\- No juegues con mi paciencia Candy, en frente de los demás te portarás como lo que eres mi dulce y amable esposa, la duquesa de Granchester. No me hagas enojar que no me conoces aún y puedo llegar hacer tu peor pesadilla. ¿Entendiste?_

\- _\- Si, mi Lord._

Respondió Candy quien sentía la necesidad de correr; llorar y dejar atrás esta su nueva historia. Al llegar a la entrada y muy agarrada de la mano de su esposo todos los sirvientes esperaban por ellos. Terry la presentó con cada uno de ellos y luego les pidió que continuaran haciendo sus labores excepto una a quien es salió corriendo dejando la mano de Candy en el aire para ir a abrazarla.


	6. Chapter 6

\- _\- Mi niño, he orado tanto por ti y para que llegaras con bien_

\- _\- Gracias nana, sabes que tus oraciones me protegen_

\- _\- Pero ahora muéstrame esta belleza que acabas de desposar. Cuando Tom nos envió el comunicado no podía creerlo._

Candy quedó boca abierta ante aquel cuadro, ver al hombre que hasta hace unos minutos le hizo temblar al amenazarla de la forma más fría posible y luego verlo corriendo hacia esta mujer que abrazaba y besaba como si fuese su madre.

\- _\- Veo que has elegido muy bien mi niño. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

\- _\- Candice White, señora_

\- _\- No me llames señora, aquí todos me dicen Pony y Terry me dice nana_

\- _\- Gracias; en ese caso llámeme Candy; mi familia y amigos me llaman así._

Las mujeres comenzaron hablar como si se hubiesen conocido hace años cosa que hizo muy feliz al joven ya que más que preocuparle su familia, la relación con su nana era lo más importante para él. Ella no sólo lo había criado; sino que se convirtió en el apoyo, en la madre y en su todo en sus peores momentos siempre estuvo a su lado.

\- _\- Ella es Dorothy, Pony, es mi dama de compañía y amiga_

\- _\- Bueno me imagino que deben estar súper agotadas por el viaje. Voy a mandar a preparar la habitación de Dorothy y a subir tus cosas a la habitación de Terry._

\- _\- Gracias_

\- _\- Voy al estudio. Nana algún recado de mis padres._

\- _\- Si hijo y no creo que sea muy bueno_

\- _\- Ya me imagino las noticias_

\- _\- Con su permiso mi Lady, Nana te encargas por favor de acomodarlas_

\- _\- Claro mi niño; vamos señoritas para que conozcan su nuevo hogar_

El castillo era enorme y elegantemente decorado con detalles en oro y púrpura que eran los color del escudo de su esposo. Mientras caminaban en su recorrido por su nuevo hogar ella miraba cada detalle, cada fina pieza, tela o bordado. Pony se encargo mostrarles todo con mucho amor y detalles en lo que cada cosa y cada bordado significaba. La nana trabajaba para la familia Granchester mucho antes que el Duque Richard I se casara con la Condesa Eleonor de Castilla.

\- _\- Recuerdo a ese par de enamorados, eran sumamente felices juntos, bueno aún lo son pues a pesar del tiempo el amor entre ellos no ha menguado.-_ Pony narraba la gran historia de amor de los padres de Terry mientras contemplaban un enorme cuadro de los mismos sobre la chimenea de la sala principal.

\- _-_ ¡ _Me imagino que estarán muy molestos ante nuestro matrimonio¡_

\- _\- Eleonor no lo creo, el sueño de ella es ver a su hijo felizmente casado como ella lo es, pero su padre es otra historia. El cree mucho en que la sangre noble hay que mantenerla pulcra y que debe sólo existir el matrimonio entre ingleses para que no exista impurezas en el legado que tienen los Granchester; pero no te preocupes, el sabe como es su hijo y lo irreverente que toda la vida ha sido Terry_

\- - _¿Usted cree?_

\- _\- Se que al principio estará molesto, pero créeme hasta ellos pensaban que Terry nunca se iba a casar._

\- _\- ¿Usted le dice Terry? Suena diferente, más amigable cuando lo menciona así_

\- _\- ¿Acaso no lo llamas así?_

\- _\- No._

\- _\- Se del mal genio de mi niño y de que puede llegar a ser atemorizante cuando quiere pero se que debajo de ese gran caparazón de hierro está el ser más noble que jamás haya existido. Sólo tienes que conocerlo y verás_

Al legar a la habitación de Terry, ella pudo ver lo gigantesca que era. Poseía una cama enorme; un recibidor que contaba con un juego de sala; una enorme ventana con cortinas que hacían juego con la decoración de la cama, un bello sofá cerca de la misma; un comedor con dos sillas y un elegante pero a la vez sobrio escritorio; el cual ella entendió que era el lugar de trabajar de su esposo.

La habitación contaba con un gran balcón, un baño propio y en la puerta seguida una pequeña habitación que fungía como armario la cual ella pensara que era del tamaño de su habitación en Escocia.

\- _\- Es enorme y muy elegante…_

\- _\- Los gustos de Terry siempre han sido elegantes y un poco excéntricos; Ya verás con el paso del tiempo. Le pedí a las servidumbre que les subiera la cena y ya el baño está listo para los dos._

Con esa frase Candy entendió que su vida conyugal daba inicio a partir de ese momento y que en pocas horas su esposo subiría y que le exigiría todos los derechos que al casarse el tenia sobre ella. Pony que por sus años era una mujer muy intuitiva se dio cuenta de lo pálida que Candy se hubo puesto.

\- _\- Candy… ¿Ustedes ya tuvieron noche de boda?_

\- _\- No… Nos casamos hoy en la mañana temprano_

\- _\- ¡Hoy! ¿Pero como es posible?_

\- _\- Es que Mi Lord tenia que venir a resolver unos negocios lo antes posible._

\- _\- ¿Mi Lord? ¿Hace cuanto se conocen?_

\- _\- Hace 4 días…_

\- _\- ¿Qué locura ha hecho este jovencito? Voy a tener que sentarme hablar con él. Ustedes ni se conocen._

Sin saber porque Candy comenzó a llorar desesperada, no entendía si era miedo, confusión ante su primera noche de bodas, su familia o que pero Pony pudo notar el miedo en los esmeraldas ojos y de inmediato corrió a abrazarla y consolarla.

\- _\- Tranquila, créeme estás en las manos del mejor hombre que conozco. Se que tienes miedo y que estás asustada pero verás que todo saldrá bien._

\- _\- Quisiera que el tiempo volviese a tras cuando era totalmente feliz con mi familia y poder correr en el campo con los niños._

\- _\- Tranquilízate todo va a estar bien._

\- _\- ¿Cómo podrá estar todo bien? Estoy en un país diferente al mío, sin mi familia y a merced de un esposo al cual le temo._

\- _\- No estás sola… Me tienes a mi_

Candy abrazó a Pony con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que ese abrazo le sirviera de fortaleza para todo lo que debía enfrentar en su nueva vida.

\- _\- Enviaré a una de las mucamas para que te ayuden en el baño y luego enviaré la cena, estás cansadas y necesitas reponer tus fuerzas. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado…_

\- _\- Gracias_

\- _\- Y deja de llamarme Pony, soy tu nana._

\- _\- Gracias Nana._

Candy comenzó a preparase para su baño mientras Pony se dirigía al estudio bien molesta por lo que su niño había hecho. De un solo empujón ella abrió las puertas de estudio y comenzó a caminar con una mirada fija hacia Terry.

\- _\- ¿En que estabas pensando jovencito cuando te casaste? ¿A caso no te diste cuenta que ella no es como esas mujeres baratas que se esconden detrás de un titulo para hacer sus asquerosidades? ¿Dónde dejaste todo lo que te he enseñado sobre respeto?_

\- _\- Veo que ya hablaste con Candy_

\- _\- Si y espero que tengas una buena explicación para haberla sacado de sus tierras y su familia de la forma en que lo hiciste._

\- _\- Nana… Tu me conoces mejor que nadie; incluso mejor que mi madre…_

\- _\- Eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo; te conozco y tu nunca haces cosas así a quien es inocente. No entiendo_

\- _\- Yo tampoco; sólo sé que desde el primer momento que la vi, me obsesioné con ella. Fue como un hechizo, no se que me pasó. He visto y tenido miles de mujeres bellas pero con ella fue diferente. Y lamentablemente tome uso de mi poder económico y al padre no poder saldar la cuantiosa deuda que tenia conmigo… Me quede con ella._

\- _\- Terrence Granchester, no sé si alegrarme de que al fin una mujer pudo romper esa coraza de hierro que le tenias a tu corazón o molestarme por la forma tan baja que lo hiciste._

\- _\- No hubo otra forma nana… yo… Yo no quería irme y dejarla, sabía que si me retiraba sin ella cuando volviese ya no estaría disponible. Su padre estaba buscándole marido y ya hubo contactado a alguien para ello._

\- _\- A pesar de todo te entiendo; pero ahora mismo hay una joven muerta de miedo, a la espera tuya pues sabe que debe de cumplir y se muere de los nervios. Prométeme que serás gentil con ella. No te puedo pedir que esta noche no suceda nada pues estás en todos tus derechos pero por favor hijo… Cuídala, ¡Prométemelo!_

\- _\- Sabes que siempre te doy gusto, si te lo prometo…_

\- _\- Discúlpame por inmiscuirme en tu vida personal pero eres como un hijo para mi y sé que a pesar de todo has elegido bien. Aunque no creas que te voy a perdonar la forma en la que lo hiciste._

\- _\- También te amo nana…_

\- _\- Voy a enviarles la cena a la habitación me imagino que deben estar hambrientos._

\- _\- Gracias nana_

Candy estaba sentada en el sofá cerca de la ventana mirando como la noche besaba todo el lugar. Estaba ya bañada, perfumada y vestida con su ajuar de noche de bodas que su madre y hermanas le habían elegido pues ella no tuvo ni la más mínima atención en el mismo y ahora lo lamentaba pues era demasiado revelador y transparente para su gusto. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y las piernas de Candy comenzaron a temblar; sabía que era Terry pues la servidumbre tocaría y en especial los ingleses que eran tan estrictos y rígidos con las normas.

\- _\- Disculpe la tardanza mi Lady pero tenía asuntos pendientes que requerían de mi total presencia._

\- _\- No se preocupe; estaba esperando que subiesen la cena para luego acostarme; pero como ven aun no la suben_

\- _\- ¿Y como veo no me espero para tomar el baño juntos?_


	7. Chapter 7

Candy se sonrojo por el simple comentario de su esposo y este al ver la reacción se acercó a ella, tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dijo:

\- _\- Espérame para que cenemos juntos… Me tomará unos minutos pero es necesario que hablemos_

\- _\- Está bien- Fue la simple contestación que le dio la joven al Duque mientras se movía para salir de sus manos._

Terry se dirigió al baño y ella se quedó embelesada mirándolo mientras este se alejaba - _Si las cosas fuesen diferente, no mejor dicho sí el fuese diferente_ _quizás yo_ …- Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la hizo salir de su burbuja de pensamientos sobre Terry. La mucama luego de la aceptación de Candy se introdujo a la habitación con una elegante charola la cual ella instruyo era la cena de los dos. Dejando la cena servida en el comedor privado de los señores esta se dispuso a salir volviendo a dejar a Candy en sus pensamientos y en lo maravillada de todas las nuevas cosas que desde ya comenzaba a vivir en este su nuevo hogar.

Al salir el Duque del baño vio a su esposa que parecía un maniquí mirando fijamente hacia el infinito en la ventana que daba al elegante jardín principal de aquel enorme castillo.

\- _\- Gracias por esperarme ya estoy listo_

\- _\- No es nada, permíteme servirte_

\- _\- No me imaginé que supieras como servir una mesa –_ Dijo esto mirándola y esperando que ella se enojará ante este nuevo comentario

\- _\- Si, desde pequeña se nos enseño a mis hermanas y a mi como servir; bordar y hasta organizar eventos. Mi madre siempre nos decía que una dama debía saber los más mínimos detalles de cómo atender su hogar_

\- _\- Ya veo… ¿Pero tú no aparentas ser la típica mujer hogareña?_

\- _\- Nunca me imaginé casada; siempre pensé que viviría toda mi vida juntos a mis padres y como ves fui la primera en salir._

La cena fue totalmente diferente a lo que ella esperaba, en la misma se encontró con un hombre muy humano, que a pesar de su gran porte y su elegancia en sus movimientos se mostró como si realmente quisiese conocerla. A pesar de la tan amena platica Terry pudo notar el nerviosismo de la joven cada vez que miraba hacia la cama y como se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo; cosa que a el le causo gran agrado y excitación pues aún en su memoria estaba el acontecimiento de la posada como algo fresco y que se moría por repetir.

De repente el se levantó de sofá que estuvo compartiendo con Candy durante su larga platica y lentamente le acercó su mano como una forma de invitación. Ella se sonrojo pero entendió que aquel momento que tanto temía ya había llegado y que tenía que cumplir con los derechos que su esposo tenía sobre ella. De forma temerosa y lenta acercó su mano y comenzó a levantarse al momento que el la acercaba agarrándola con la otra mano por la cintura.

\- _\- No temas; sé que antes no actué como correspondía; pero esta noche ten por seguro que me esmeraré para que sea inolvidable para ti y que tengas el menor dolor posible._

\- _\- Gracias – Dijo ella mientras veía que el se acercaba a besarla_

Terry la besó primero despacio, lento y suavemente haciendo que ella se envolviera en la pasión que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Luego con desesperación y con unas ansias locas comenzó a besarla, de sus boca pasó a sus mejillas, luego a su cuello donde los gemidos de Candy hicieron que este desease poseerla como nunca antes deseó mujer alguna cosa que hizo que la joven se olvidase de todo y simplemente sucumbiera a la ola de sentimientos y éxtasis que los besos y caricias que su esposo le hacia.

Suavemente comenzó de soltar cada piesa, cada lazo, cada botón hasta lograr tenerla totalmente desnuda bajo de si mismo. Temploroso por la pasión que le embriagaba y conciente de que debía de ser gentil, prosiguió suavemente besando canda pequeño espacio del cuerpo de su mujer. Terry comenzó a desplazarse hacia sus montes, mismos que recordaba y anhelaba locamente desde ese día en que ella le visitó a la posada. Aún recordaba lo delicioso de su piel, su olor, su textura y como saboreó los vírgenes pechos que ahora podría tomar sin remordimiento alguno. Poco a poco, beso a beso fue dejando un rastro que llevo la boca del joven hacia la zona sur donde ella al sentir sus labios no pudo más que arquear su espalda y dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento ya antes experimentado que borraba de su mente cualquier pensamiento, duda o temor que pudiese tener.

Terry volvió a besar su boca y con frases entre cordata le hablaba y le susurraba frases que aunque ella quiso no pudo entender o simplemente no podía.

\- _-_ _Eres mía, sólo mía… Te he deseado desde siempre…_

 _\- -_ _Ahhhhh_

\- _-_ _Necesito estar en ti, que me sientas como yo te siento a ti…¡ Te necesito Candy!_

Y diciendo estas últimas palabras poco a poco abrió las suaves y blancas piernas de la joven y posicionándose sobre ella muy despacio y gentilmente hizo mujer a aquella diosa de cabellos dorados que le obsesionó desde la primera vez que la conoció. Los ojos esmeralda de Candy oscurecido por la pasión le mostraban destellos de dolor mientras poco a poco el lograba su entrada triunfal.

 _\- Perdón... mmmmm... ¿Estás bien Candy?_

 _\- Estoy bien..._

No hubo tiempo, no hubo pensamiento; ni mucho menos pudor en aquella entrega que a pesar de lo dolorosa por un instante le causo los más grandes sensaciones que ella hubo jamás experimentado en su vida. El dejar de ser niña para convertirse en la mujer de su duque fue un hecho eminente y que selló para ambos el comienzo de su matrimonio. Candy sintió el cuerpo de Terry sobre ella tomando posesión de cada poro de su piel; llenando de éxtasis su alma con cada caricia, con cada beso...

Luego de la larga entrega de amor y de pasión ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos uno al lado del otro totalmente desnudo.

La mañana llegó como siempre pero con la diferencia de que era la mañana en la que sentía que ya era otra mujer, la mancha roja sobre el edredón de su cama confirmaba que no hubo vivido un sueño, que lo que hubo ocurrido la noche anterior fue realidad. Despertó buscando el aroma de su esposo pero para su sorpresa estaba la cama vacía. Se encontraba sola y no supo por que le dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Sin embargo un toque en la puerta hizo que se volviera a estabilizar.

\- _\- ¿Quién es?_

\- _\- Soy yo Dorothy Candy… -_ Candy corrió a colocarse su bata de dormir y a cubrir el edredón de su cama, la vergüenza de que su leal amiga viese lo que para ella era un recuerdo de que ya hubo dejado la inocencia detrás y no quería compartir eso con nadie, por lo menos por ahora.

\- _\- Pasa… Buenos días_

\- _\- ¡Buenos días niña! Veo que está radiante este día_

\- _\- No se a que te refieres…_

\- _\- Le voy a preparar su baño, el Duque le espera para desayunar_

Candy se preparó y quiso ese día mostrarse lo más bella posible, cosa que logró con facilidad, así mismo por primera vez se miraba al espejo mientras era arreglada por su mucama y reconoció que algo en ella hubo cambiado y que ahora era una verdadera mujer. AL bajar las escaleras y llegar al comedor pudo ver a su esposo sentado hablando con su nana.

\- _\- Buenos días Candy_

\- _\- Buenos días nana Pony_

\- _\- Al parecer me ha tocado una esposa dormilona, ya casi es medio día y si no fuese por que Dorothy te despertó hubieses seguido dormida mi Lady._

 _¿Qué pasaba con este hombre? Anoche fue tan diferente y ya hoy es como si volviese a ser el ogro de antes –_ Pensaba Candy mientras se sentaba en el asiento que le correspondía por ser la esposa del Duque.

\- _\- Al parecer también le comieron la lengua los ratones anoche_ – Algo que ella si sabía cómo hacer era responder a aquellas conversaciones que al parecer nunca acabarían y que a pesar de lo que ella pensó hace unos momentos ese sería su diario vivir con Terry

\- _\- Eso nunca mi Lord, simplemente me adapto a mi nueva realidad, realidad que estoy más que segura que pronto terminará._

\- _\- ¿Y como pretende terminarla si se puede saber?_

\- _\- Existen muchas formas; pero no se preocupe en el momento oportuno le informaré de ellas; por ahora mejor disgustemos este aromático desayuno que me imagino que nana Pony preparó para nosotros._

Terry quería explotar pero ante la mirada de su nana prefirió mantenerse tranquilo y de la forma más callada degustar aquel primer desayuno de la pareja. Más sin embargo Candy a pesar de mostrarse fuerte y esquiva quería desfallecer, se imaginó que al encontrarlo compartirían el mejor de los desayunos como recién casados; más sin embargo fue un desastre total.

\- _\- Nana, muéstrale a Candy el manejo del Castillo, quiero que ella te ayude y se encargue como duquesa que es de las labores de la misma. Además de que verifiques que el pedido hecho al Señor Lafont llegue ante que nuestras visitas._

\- _\- Por supuesto; ¿Algo más?_

\- _\- No; con permiso me retiro_

Nana Pony sabía que Terry estaba hirviendo por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo moría de la risa al ver que por fin hubo encontrado la horma de su zapato. Al parecer Candy no sería la sumisa esposa que es pensó y mucho menos aguantaría sus majaderías y niñerías. Pero al mismo tiempo pudo contemplar la tristeza ahora existente en las grandes esmeralda de la joven. Sin tener que decir palabra alguna pudo entender la desilusión que Terry con sus acciones y palabras hubo causado en ella; nana Pony se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazarla, no necesitó decirle nada, y con ese abrazo Candy comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña.

\- _\- Sé que estás dolida, pero no lo juzgues tan mal… Cuando lo conozcas bien entenderás el porque de su actitud, el por que trata de mostrarse frio ante los demás como si tuviese un corazón de hierro, como si nada ni nadie le importase._

\- _\- No quiero conocerlo; lo que quiero es irme a mi casa… Quiero volver a ser feliz._

\- _\- Y lo vas hacer mi niña, sólo ten paciencia y verás como serás la mujer más feliz del mundo._

\- _\- No creo que eso nunca suceda, y la verdad no me interesa tampoco_

\- _\- No digas cosas que no sientes; en este momento estas dolida_

Se sentía dolida, devastada y sobre todo humillada – _Fingió lo que no era para poder tomarme y hacer de mi lo que quiso –_ Fue su pensamiento que a pesar de ser una hermosa primavera ella sentía el más frio de los inviernos en su corazón. Estuvo con Nana Pony toda la mañana mientras le explicaban como era el manejo del Castillo, sin embargo su mente estuvo todo el tiempo en otro lugar. – _No sé lo que haré pero no quiero estar más aquí; necesito mi hogar, mi familia, mis niños…_ -

\- _\- Nana voy a caminar por el jardín._

\- _\- Le diré a Dorothy que te acompañe_

\- _\- No quiero estar sola_

\- _\- Eso no le va a gustar a tu esposo_

\- _\- La verdad no me interesa que le guste o que no._

\- _\- Candy ten paciencia, sólo llevan un día de casados y verás que con el tiempo las cosas mejorarán_

\- _\- Necesito caminar_

\- _\- Esta bien pero deja que aunque sea de lejos Dorothy te acompañe…_

\- _\- Está bien dígale que estaré en la parte posterior del castillo_

El tiempo pasó y la mucama se cansó de esperar por su señora en la parte posterior del castillo, en el llamado jardín de los lirios. Esta decidió salir a buscar a nana Pony pues quizás ella le dio mal la ubicación de donde se debió encontrar con Candy. Al llegar a la sala la nana que a pesar de ser una mujer muy mayor contaba con una audacia e inteligencia que muchas jovencitas deseaban, al ver los ojos de Dorothy entendió que algo no estaba bien.

\- _\- Dorothy… ¿Y Candy?_

\- _\- Nunca llego a la parte posterior del castillo, estuve todo este tiempo esperando pero nunca apareció_

\- _\- Me imaginaba que algo así pasaría pero no tan rápido_

\- _\- ¿Qué sucede nana? ¿Por qué de esas caras?_

\- _\- Terry es que… Candy no sabemos donde está_

\- _\- Niña tonta; avisa a los guardias y a todo el personal para que salgan a buscarla y que alisten mi caballo._

\- _\- Terry por favor no seas duro con ella_

\- _\- Nana no te metas. Ella esta llevando mi paciencia al límite_

\- _\- ¡Por favor hijo…!_


	8. Chapter 8

Terry salió corriendo desesperado a buscarla junto a sus hombres. El sabía que ella no sería bien vista por más de un ingles debido a su descendencia escocesa y que aun no era conocida como la Duquesa de Granchester y por ende cualquiera podrá hacerle daño. Y el sabía que ella poseía una inocencia increíble y que cualquiera con la malicia suficiente podría darse cuenta de ello.

La búsqueda fue larga y al llegar la noche muchos de sus hombres ya se daban por vencido de encontrarla. Más sin embargo Terry y sus dos mejores amigos quienes se unieron a la búsqueda entendían que no podría desistir y mientras más corría el tiempo más grande era la angustia del reciente esposo.

Luego de varias horas de buscar sin resultados llegaron a uno de los pueblos más cercanos y allí entre la multitud pudo apreciar una larga cabellera rubia que relucía entre los demás; con amplia sonrisas y rodeada de humilde personas se encontraba la dueña de su desesperación; este a pesar del alivio de verla sintió al mismo tiempo rabia por la actuación de la misma, verla sonreir y despreocupada hizo que se desmontara de su caballo y a paso doble llegará hasta ella . Candy estaba sentada de espalda compartiendo con una modesta familia historias y cantos de las costumbres de su nuevo pueblo. Pero todo se enfrió cuando pudo notar la asustada mirada de sus acompañantes ante las personas que pudo percatarse estaban detrás de ella

\- _\- Candy –_ Fue todo lo que dijo Terry cuando sin entender cómo o por qué le pego una fuerte cachetada que la dejo caer al piso.

\- _\- Terry por favor no –_ Le dijo Stear que a pesar de entender a su gran amigo vio los ojos de desesperación de Candy y el dolor en ellos

\- _\- Levántate Candy, es hora de acabar con esta niñada tuya_

\- _\- Te juro que me lo vas a pagar –_ dijo ella mientras se paraba ayudada por Stear

Todos los presentes sintieron gran pena y dolor por la bella joven que a pesar de lo humillada que se sentía por la actitud de su esposo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Luego de dar sus primeros pasos una mano fuerte la levantó y la subió sobre el caballo.

\- _\- Gracias por cuidar de mi esposa; espero estas monedas puedan reparar cualquier inconveniente que ella les trajo._

\- _\- Al contrario, señor; fue un placer haber compartido con la duquesa. No queremos su paga para nosotros fue una visita muy agradable._

\- _\- Muchas gracias_

\- _\- A usted Duque, dsiculpe pero debo decirle que tiene una gran esposa...  
_

Candy iba en el caballo muy unida al pecho de su marido y deseando desaparecer. Nunca en su vida nadie ni siquiera su padre le hubo pegado, nadie le había hecho pasar una humillación tan grande como la que el le había hecho pasar y sobre todo nunca nadie la había hecho sentir como un objeto. – _Eso es lo que soy en esta historia un objeto_ – Era su único pensamiento durante el camino de vuelta al castillo.

A la llegada Terry bajó a Candy y esta con mirada de odio solo pudo soltar una frase que se convirtió en la sentencia de muerte para el corazón del joven duque:

\- _Te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio, desearía desaparecer en este momento y jamás volver a verte… Jamás_ – y salió corriendo con destino a su habitación

Stear al ver la cara de Terry lo agarró deteniendo su caminar y deseo de seguirla para continuar con aquella ferviente pelea. Nunca nadie le hubo dicho en su propia cara que le odiaba. El sabía que muchos lo hacían, pero nunca nadie se hubo atrevido a decírselo en su cara y mucho menos se imaginó que esas palabras saldrían de su esposa.

\- _\- Tranquilízate Terry estas muy ofuscado_

\- _\- Lo dicen por de sus esposas nunca ha salido palabras de odio_

\- _\- Terry hermano sabes que siempre hemos sido honesto contigo –_ Le dijo Tom a Terry para tratar de controlar su temperamento _– Pero creo que esta vez te pasaste; sé que estabas angustiado, hasta herido puedo entender, pero fuiste muy rudo cuando la encontramos._

\- _\- Tom tiene razón hermano… No fuiste muy amable que digamos y si le añades que ella se había escapado justamente porque te teme y estaba asustada creo que con lo de hoy sólo añadiste más leña al fuego._

\- _\- No sé porque lo hice, ella me descontrola, ella acelera mis sentidos y la lógica de la que siempre he sido dueño simplemente no existe cuando estoy con ella. Debo confesar que me extralimite, pero me imagine tantas cosas mientras la buscábamos. Tuve miedo perderla o que le hubiese pasado algo. Creo que no me perdonaría si algo le sucediera_

\- _\- Terry hermano mío bienvenido al mundo de los enamorados…_

\- _\- Te lo dije Tom el sería el primero_

\- _\- Dejen su relajo que lo que me espera con Nana Pony será aún mucho peor de lo que puedan imaginar._

\- _\- Bueno nos vamos a nuestra casa que sino nuestras esposas nos pegarán por llegar tan tarde._

\- _\- Y ve preparándote Terry que pronto te tendrán como a nosotros…_

Todo volvió a la calma, más sin embargo la habitación de los duques una joven lloraba como si fuese el final del mundo, Nana Pony y Dorothy trataban de consolarla, pero se les hizo imposible. Luego de un lago tiempo Candy levanto la cabeza y se dirigió a los brazos de Pony diciéndole que el le había pegado fuertemente y delante de todo el mundo. Nana no pudo aguantar aquella confesión y dejando a la joven más tranquila bajo las escaleras con una furia que todo el que la vio prefirió alejarse de ella.

\- _\- ¿Desde cuándo le pegas a las mujeres? ¿A caso eso fue lo que te enseñé?_

\- _\- No quiero hablar en este momento_

\- _\- Me importa un comino lo que quieras, me vas a escuchar y muy bien. Esa jovencita está totalmente asustada. Te teme como si fueras un ogro. Nunca en mi vida imagine decir esto pero tu comportamiento deja mucho que decir. O te comienzas a comportar como todo un caballero con ella o yo misma me encargaré de enseñarte como serlo._

\- _\- Nana…_

\- _\- Nana nada, ahora subes y le pides, no mejor aún le ruegas te perdone. Nunca ni en cien mil años encontrarás una esposa como la que tienes en este momento y si la dejas ir te juro que yo me iré con ella y no sólo no sabrás de ella; sino que tampoco de mi. ¿Entendido?_

\- _\- Si… Entendido_

\- _\- Ahora ve y sube antes de que sea yo quien comience a pegarte a ti._

Como si fuese un niño el acató la orden, pues muy en su interior sabía que era lo correcto y que se le hubo pasado la mano. Pero como demostrar debilidad cuando el era un hombre que nunca la tuvo. _¿Que pasaba con él y por qué ella se hubo convertido en tan pocos días en el centro de su mundo?_ _Tendrían razón sus amigos, acaso se hubo enamorado de la joven._ Eso no era posible ya que hubo conocido muchas mujeres durante toda su vida pero de ninguna se hubo enamorado. No sabía como era ese sentimiento que muchos incluyendo sus dos mejores amigos ya conocían. Pues los jóvenes a temprana edad se encontraban felizmente cansados. No creía en el amor; siempre se mofaba de aquellos que se decían enamorados; para él este sentimiento demostraba debilidad y eso era lo que no soportaba saberse débil por alguien o ante alguien.

Nunca se imaginó que pedir excusas fuese tan difícil y peor aún esperar respuestas de aquella persona a quien le hubo hecho un daño le llenaba d angustias. Al llegar a la habitación lo pensó una y mil veces antes de entrar; miró el cerrojo de la puerta y poco a poco le dio vuelta para abrirlo. En ella en la semi oscuridad se encontraba Candy aún llorosa en la cama junto a Dorothy; quien le pedía que por favor dejará de llorar.

\- _\- Dorothy déjenos a solas por favor_

\- _\- Sí Señor_

\- _\- Gracias_

Terry se acercó a Candy quería decirle que lo perdonara que el dolor de verla sufriendo era superior a cualquier otro dolor existente. Deseaba abrasarla y acariciarla como la rosa salvaje que ella era y que representaba para él.

\- _\- Candy tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido…_

\- _\- Que me va a decir mi Lord… Que los ingleses son tan pocos hombres que le pegan a sus mujeres_

\- _\- Candy estoy tratando de hacer las cosas por las buenas_

\- _\- ¿Acaso golpearme salvajemente como lo hiciste es por las buenas?_

\- _\- Sé que hice mal al tratarte como lo hice, no tengo disculpas para ello. Pero quiero que sepas que me preocupe mucho por ti. Eres extranjera, en una tierra donde los de tu país no son tan bien venidos como crees y además el hecho de que eres mi esposa y eso, así como te da un status ante la sociedad inglesa, del mismo modo te hace un punto fácil para mis enemigos..._

 _...Nunca he pedido disculpas a nadie y se me hace difícil, pero deseo que si te es posible… te pido que me disculpes y que me permitas demostrarte mi arrepentimiento por el daño que te cause._

\- _\- No te entiendo… A veces eres tan frio y cruel y otras veces simplemente te comportas como un ser humano_

\- _\- Existen muchas cosas en mí que conocerás con el tiempo. Pero quiero que entiendas que mi posición no es nada fácil, y fue por ello que nunca pensé en desposar a nadie._

\- _\- ¿Y por qué a mí?_

\- _\- No lo sé; creo que eres diferente._

\- _\- Estoy muy dolida en este momento. Preferiría no continuar la conversación; entiende que ni mi padre me hubo pegado nunca en mi vida y menos humillado de la forma en que lo hiciste._

Los días transcurrieron con mucha paz y calma en el nuevo matrimonio Granchester. La comunicación en ellos era mínima. Candy siempre estaba acompañada de Nana Pony aprendiendo sobre el castillo o en el jardín con Dorothy. A pesar de lo dolida que estuvo por el pasado acontecimiento en el fondo entendió a su esposo y la locura que hubo cometido y los problemas que se hubiesen presentado.

\- _\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?_

\- _\- Señor él se encuentra en el estudio o_ – Dijo el mayordomo asustado


	9. Chapter 9

\- _\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?_

\- _\- Señor él se encuentra en el estudio o_ – Dijo el mayordomo asustado

Fueron los gritos que se escucharon el todo el palacio, retumbando las paredes por la potencia de la brusca voz del padre de Terry.

\- _\- Tranquilo Richard, vamos al estudio y hablemos con él_

\- _\- No entiendo a tu hijo Eleonor, mil y unas doncellas detrás…._

\- _\- Bienvenidos padres. Esperaba esta visita varios días atrás_

\- _\- ¿Y lo dices como si nada?_

\- _\- ¿Y cómo quieres que te diga padre? Sabía que en el momento que te enterarás saldrías corriendo a buscarme de la forma en que hoy lo haz hecho_

\- _\- ¿Y por qué si sabias lo que esto me iba a ocasionar decidiste hacerlo? Siempre te he creído un hombre maduro. Desde temprana edad mostraste que eras capas de hacer lo que muchos jovencitos no ha podido hacer y me sales con esto._

\- _\- Richard deja que te explique. Por favor nuestro hijo es un joven muy sabio y estoy segura que detrás de esta unión hay alguna lógica._

\- _\- Manda a buscarla Terrence_

El tan esperado día por parte de Terry hubo llegado; ver a sus padres molestos ante su decisión de contraer nupcias con una mujer que no fuese como ellos era algo imperdonable para el Duque; quien siempre criticó a aquellos que lo hacían. Terry hubo enviado a buscar a Candy la cual al ver el sirviente y al haber sido testigo de los ruidos realizados por su suegro supo que las cosas no serían tan fáciles para ellos. Candy bajo y entro al estudio asustada ante sus futuros suegros.

Se acercó a su esposo quien le tendía una mano para acercarla a él y como forma de protección pues pudo ver en sus ojos lo asustada que ella estaba. Al llegar al lado de Terry este la agarro por la cintura para que de esta forma ella sintiera todo el apoyo que en ese momento necesitaba.

\- _\- ¿Así que esta es tu esposa Terry?_

\- _\- Padre, Madre les presento a mi esposa Candy, Candy Granchester_

\- _\- Ahora entiendo hijo – Dijo el Duque mientras la miraba de arriba abajo – Pensé por un momento que se debió a alguna estrategia para aumentar nuestros bienes, pero veo que todo ha sido a un aumento de hormonas._

\- _\- ¡Richard! Por favor mides tus palabras. ¿Qué pensará de nosotros nuestra nuera? Ven Candy déjame verte; eres hermosa estoy segura que nuestros nietos serán tan bellos como ustedes_

\- _\- Gracias Duquesa_

\- _\- Nada de Duquesa, llámame Eleonor. Eres ahora parte de la familia y perdona a mi marido sufre de un muy mal carácter; mismo heredado por Terry así que vamos a tomarnos un té y te contaré para que tengas paciencia en lo que te espera al vivir con un Granchester_

\- _\- Madre no comiences_

\- _\- Terry recuerda que soy tu madre y te conozco demasiado_

Al salir del estudio Candy y Eleonor dejaron a Terry y su padre sin palabras ya que ella hubo dicho la verdad sobre ambos.

\- _\- ¿Wiski?_

\- _\- Sí hijo. Justo ahora que estamos en tiempos de guerra te casas hijo. La verdad nunca me hubiese imaginado que volverías casado y al ver la muchacha entiendo el por qué._

\- _\- Te entiendo yo menos me lo imaginé_

\- _\- Además de tu boda… Existe algo más que requiere de toda nuestra atención_

\- _\- ¿El conde Neils de Wales?_

\- _\- He hablado con la reina y será necesario la intervención de nuestros hombres para poder ponerle fin a los problemas fronterizos con él. Lo que me preocupa hijo es que a nuestras tierras estar más cerca tendremos que nosotros dar la cara por la reina._

\- _\- No es la primera vez que lo hago padre. Es parte de mis obligaciones el defender la reina y nuestras tierras._

\- _\- Lo sé hijo; pero siempre que vas tu vida está en juego y no dudo de tus capacidades para enfrentar al enemigo cuando este es digno. Pero estamos hablando de alguien que no tiene honor ni principios._

\- _\- Padre es mi deber_

\- _\- ¿Y tu familia?_

\- _\- ¿Candy? Ella deberá entender que es el precio de ser mi esposa_

En la sala de té Eleonor, Nana Pony y Candy participaban de una muy amena conversación. Con el poco rato que tenía junto a su suegra ya la sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida _\- ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer como ella tan dulce estuviese casada con el Duque y fuese madre de él? –_ pensaba mientras la conversación se convertía en un platica donde secretos de la infancia de su esposo eran puesto a la luz.

\- _\- Era un bebe hermoso Eleonor y muy feliz_

\- _\- Si mi Terry fue la luz del hogar… Candy sé que te será difícil al principio convivir con él; yo pasé por mucho al principio con su padre, pero una vez lo conozcas, y veas lo que los demás no ven entenderás que te has casado con un gran hombre. Mi hijo está catalogado como un hombre rudo, de hierro, sin piedad… Y no es así, bueno con las personas que están a su alrededor._

\- _\- Eleonor, ya le he dicho a Candy que tenga paciencia y que le conozca. Nadie como nosotras sabemos quién es el realmente_

\- _\- Ahora sólo me preocupa lo que se avecina para mi hijo. Temo tanto por él, por ustedes, por su futuro_

\- _\- ¿Qué se avecina?_

\- _\- Candy, no soy yo quien debería decirte, pero de mujer a mujer, yo que tanto sufrí en las tantas misiones a la que mi esposo asistía todo por el honor y el orgullo inglés. Lo que ya no vivo como mujer me toca vivirlo como madre_

\- _\- No entiendo a qué se refiere…_

\- _\- Tenemos serios problemas en la frontera con Wales, y por orden de la reina Terry tendrá que ir con sus hombres a enfrentarlos._

\- _\- ¿Terry? Pero…. ¿Eso es muy peligroso?_

\- _\- Si lo es, la reputación de este conde es la peor existente y tengo tan mal presentimiento con esto. Le pedí a Richard que hablase con la Reina; ya Terry ha cumplido con tantas misiones suyas que ya no debería volver; pero ella quiere que sea él._

Candy bajó la mirada. Ella no entendía por qué se sentía angustiada por la noticia de que Terry pudiese estar en peligro. Debería estar tranquila ya que ella se había dispuesto a verlo como algo más. Ni siquiera como si fuese una persona. Pero se sentía mal; no le deseaba mal a nadie menos a el que desde el principio el trato tan mal, la separó de su familia, de sus amigos, su hogar, en fin, de su feliz vida. Por largo rato estuvo sumergida en sus pensamientos; llenando su cabeza de mil dudas sobre lo que sentía.

\- - ¿Candy? ¿Candy?

\- - Disculpa Eleonor…

\- - Te decía que mañana deben de estar presente en el baile de la Reina. Es uno de los eventos más importantes de nuestra sociedad. Serás la atracción de la noche y la envía de muchas. Me muero por ver la cara de unas supuestas damas al ver que Terry llega contigo, su esposa.

\- - Terry no me ha dicho nada.

\- - No te preocupes mi niña. Tus trajes y accesorios llegan hoy por la tarde; ya Terry tenía pensado en esto y te encargo un nuevo ajuar.

Al despedirse Candy sintió que había encontrado una amiga en la madre de su esposo y aunque ya fue menos descortés el Duque a su salida aun sentía un poco de recelo en el trato que debía de ofrecerle.

\- _\- Candy es encantadora ¿No crees Richard?_

\- _\- Si, pero veamos mañana como este jueguito de tu hijo afecta la relación con la reina_

\- _\- La reina es una mujer muy inteligente y sabe que en las cosas del amor no se manda_

\- _\- Esto no es una de las historias románticas que lees. Esto es la realidad._

\- _\- ¿Estas enferma Candy?_

\- _\- No Terry, ¿Por qué de tu pregunta?_

\- _\- No bajaste a cenar_

\- _\- No tengo apetito_

\- _\- En el mes que tienes aquí es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso_

\- _\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy glotona?_

\- _\- Creo que además de pecosa eres una glotona_

\- _\- No es de caballeros ofender ni criticar a una dama_

\- _\- ¿Ya no estás molesta conmigo?_

\- _\- Sólo un poco… - Él le extendió su mano para acercarla y ella acepto sonrojándose de tal forma que fue imposible que él no viese_

\- _\- Me haces falta pecosa, hace más tres semanas que no te beso_

\- _\- y tú a mi engreído_

Y sin más palabras comenzó una lluvia de besos que dio paso a una serie de caricias ardientes que duraron toda la noche. Candy se entregó a su esposo con todo su cuerpo y con toda el alma y de la misma forma Terry lo hizo. A pesar de no ser la primera vez que hacían el amor esta vez fue totalmente diferente ya que durante todo el tiempo estuvieron palabras y frases que le dejaban saber tanto a ella como a él que lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento no era sólo placer físico.

\- _\- No sabes lo que tú me haces sentir, no creo que jamás pueda estar sin ti._

\- _\- Terry… Yo no podría imaginar mis días sin ti_

\- _\- Pues no lo hagas, quiero que este momento sea por siempre. Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras dentro de mí y sintieras lo que siento ahora. No sé cómo actuar cuando se trata de ti. Te has convertido en mi debilidad, has derretido la coraza de hierro que siempre tuvo mi corazón_

\- _\- Bueno señor Duque de hierro… Al parecer lo he fundido_

\- _\- Eres una hechicera… Mi pecosa_

La mañana llegó y otra vez Candy se despertó para ver su cama vacía; por un momento se sintió sola, se sentó abrazando sus piernas y lágrimas comenzaron a salir. – _Otra vez me uso; sólo fueron palabras –_ Pensaba tristemente cuando de repente la puerta del baño se abrió.

\- _\- Buenos días mi bella durmiente; pensé despertarte para tomar el baño juntos pero preferí dejarte dormir un poco más._

\- _\- Ven y abrásame que te extraño_

\- _\- Es un placer mi Duquesa_

Volviendo ambos a caer en aquella aura de pasión de la cual no querían salir. Terry volvió a amar a su Candy demostrándole una vez más el ferviente deseo y amor que ella le provocaba. Y Candy en sus manos lograba dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos hacía su esposo; los cuales ya no quería ocultar.

Pasaba el medio día y aun la joven pareja se encontraba en la habitación, no fueron molestados por nadie ni siquiera para llevarles el desayuno pues Pony se imaginaba que hubo reconciliación entre ellos así que ella misma se dispuso a llevarles el desayuno a la habitación para que no sintiesen la molestias de la servidumbre. Dejando el desayuno en el comedor de la lujosa habitación pudo darse cuenta de la alegría que los acompañaba y se sintió feliz de poder ver que su niño era feliz, pero por discreción al mismo tiempo no dijo ni una palabra mientras dejaba todo y se retiro de la misma forma.

\- _\- ¿Hambre mi pecosa? –_ Mientras le besaba la espalda desnuda de Candy y la ayudaba a colocarse la bata para dirigirse al comedor

\- _\- Me comería este castillo entero si pudiese_

\- _\- Mientras no me comas a mi estamos bien…_

\- _\- Creo que eso no podré asegurárselo mi Lord_

\- _\- jajajaja veo que tendré no solo que cuidarme de mis enemigos; sino que también de mi esposa_

\- _\- Al menos esta sabrá como comenzarle luego de cada fuerte batalla_

\- _\- De eso estoy muy seguro…_

\- _\- ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?_

\- _\- Sólo si comienzas a tutearme, eres mi mujer y eso te da todo el derecho de hacerlo_

\- _\- Gracias, por que esto de llamarte m Lord ya me estaba cansando…_

\- _\- Candy eres muy especial… Pero ¿Qué quieres saber?_

\- _\- ¿Por qué te dicen el Duque de Hierro? Sé que a veces eres rudo, pero no creo que tanto para el que te llamen as_ í

\- _\- Hay cosas de mi que no sabes, desde joven aprendí el arte de la guerra, aprendí que si quieres ganar en cualquier batalla tienes que dejar los sentimientos a un lado y ser frío y calculador por eso es que siempre he sido triunfador en todo. No pongas esa cara que no lo digo por engreído pero es la verdad. Al enemigo se le gana usando sus propias armas. Por ende cuando se trata de ello es saber analizar la jugada que han hecho y hacerle lo mismo._

\- _\- Es decir… Ojor por ojo…_

\- _\- Exacto, pero siempre tienes que tener ventaja sobre ellos, estudiar sus debilidades y fortalezas y sobre todo nunca demostrar miedo._

\- _\- yo nunca podría hacer algo así…_

\- _\- Nunca sabemos de que somos capaz hasta que nuestra única salida es hacerlo o morir._

\- _\- ¿Tienes que ir a luchar contra el Conde Wales?_

\- _\- Eso no se ha concretado aún, todo dependerá de lo que suceda en los próximos días_

\- _\- Terry me moriría si algo te sucediera – El besó los labios de su amada de forma sutil y muy suave y comenzó a acariciar sus larga y rebelde cabellera._

\- _\- Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. Candy ya tengo un motivo para volver siempre a casa y eres tu. Además no pienso dejarte viuda tan rápido_

\- _\- Mejor ni lo pienses el color negro no me favorece mucho…_


	10. Chapter 10

La hora de prepararse para la gran celebración hubo llegado, Candy vestía un hermoso vestido verde que hacia juego con sus ojos y con el collar de esmeralda reliquia de la familia Granchester que Terry le hubo regaló para que lo luciera esa noche. Sus zapatos eran de un verdes más oscuro que su vestido haciendo combinación perfecta con su bolso de mano. A su vez Terry vestía de negro se veía tan elegante que al ella verlo llegar a la habitación a buscarlo se quedó mirándolo pensando en que no podía creer que ese fuera su esposo.

\- _\- Estas preciosa, sólo podría compararte con las estrellas ya que ambas hace que la noche sea espectacular con su brillo_

\- _\- Gracias mi Lord, igual usted_

\- _\- ¿Lista mi Lady?_

\- _\- Si…_

\- _\- ¿Qué te sucede, estas nerviosa?_

\- _\- Sé que la reina y muchas personas importantes estarán presentes_

\- _\- Para mi la única importante eres tu, la única que tendrá todo mi atención eres tu y para tu información ya me entreviste con la reina y se muere por conocerte._

Desde lejos Candy pudo observa la majestuosa edificación que era el castillo al cual se dirigían. El castillo era tres o cuatro veces el tamaño del de Granchester. En la entrada al palacio de la reina estaba rodeado por bellos jardines colgantes y con hermosas figuras de árboles podados en formas de laberintos acompañados de una enorme fuentes de agua en la parte frontal la cual estaba dentro de una muy espaciosa piscina. Al estacionar el carruaje y abrirle la puerta uno de los sirvientes de la corona, ella pudo darse cuenta de todo el destello de lujo y elegancia que dicho lugar poseía.

Terry bajó primero para luego ayudarla a bajar no sin antes robarle un tímido beso y decirle en el odio cuan feliz era de que ella estuviese con él. Al llegar a la entrada principal fueron anunciados ante todos los ya asistentes como el Duque y la Duquesa de Granchester haciendo que todos desviaran la vista a ellos ya que era costumbre de siempre ver y ser anunciado el Duque exclusivamente.

Todos murmuraban y miraban la elegancia de la nueva duquesa, sus modales y la dulzura con que su esposo la dirigía a bajar por las amplias y largas escaleras que conducían al salón principal donde se celebraba esta gran fiesta. Candy notó las miradas sobre ella, sintió la mano de su esposo fuerte dándole la suficiente fuerzas y en vez de acobardarse se recordó que ella a pesar de no ser un país tan excéntrico como este también era parte de la nobleza y que ahora era la Duquesa de Granchester y que debía comportarse como tal.

A lo lejos Candy vio unos ojos azules como los de su esposo y pudo darse cuenta que Terry la dirigía hacia ella. Al llegar Eleonor se quedó mirándola fascinada por su belleza y por la excelente vestimenta que eligió ya que sabia que esa noche seria blanco para mil murmuraciones. La madre la abrazó y le dijo suavemente al oído – _Yo estaré a tu lado toda la noche_ \- Candy sonrió y la abrazó mucho más fuerte. Terry se saludaron como siempre más sin embargo esta vez el padre miro a su hijo de forma muy orgullosa ya que veía en él a un hombre no más al chiquillo que se la pasaba entre las faldas de las cortesanas como era tan acostumbrado verlo. Richard luego saludo con mucho cariño a Candy cosa que la sorprendió pues la ultima vez que la vio no fue nada amable con ella.

Muchos fueron los que se acercaron a saludar a la joven pareja ya que fueron el centro de la noche. Muchas fueron las miradas y muchos los halagos a amos por la buena de estar casados. Terry y Candy bailaron todos los vals que les fueron posible, no se separaron ni un momento hasta que el Duque le pidió a el joven que lo acompañase pues era requerido su presencia junto a otros nobles para hablar temas importantes. Candy se quedó con su suegra mientras miraba todo el esplendor del lugar y la belleza de la elegante decoración del mismo.

Eleonor por su parte le comentaba pequeños detalles sobre los presentes y anécdotas sobres eventos pasados de la gran sociedad inglesa. Mientras estaban hablando y riendo dos jóvenes se les acercaron.

\- - Buenas noche Duquesas…

\- - Buenas noches Patty y Lucy. Permítanme presentarle la esposa de mi hijo, Candice Granchester

\- - Un placer Candice – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

\- - Candy querida ellas son las esposas de los mejores amigos de Terry, Patricia es la esposa de Stear y Lucy es la esposa de Tom.

\- - Un placer mi Ladies, ya he tenido el placer de conocer a sus esposos

\- - Ellos nos han hablado mucho de usted Duquesa y deseábamos conocerla ya que nuestra amistad con su esposo y los nuestros es desde la infancia.

\- - Para mi será un grato placer conocerlas

\- - Si me disculpa quiero darle el pésame a la Condesa de Graham

\- - Por supuesto Duquesa

Las tres jóvenes se quedaron solas y de inmediato hubo una excelente química entre ellas, hablaban y reían entre sí como si fuesen viejas amigas, la platica era muy amena cuando de lejos Candy pudo ver a su esposo que se separaba de la reunión y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ella cuando una joven se cruzó en su camino. Tanto Patty como Lucy se dieron cuenta de ello y al ver la cara de Candy le aconsejaron de cómo actuar.

\- _\- Candice ella es Lady Susana Marlow, una mujer que siempre hubo estado detrás de Terry y de todo aquel noble soltero que pudiera ofrecerle un titulo. Sé que debes estar molesta por como ella se le ha acercado de forma tan inapropiado pero no te preocupes todos saben de cómo ella se conduce._ – Le decía Patty mientras miraban aquella escena.

\- _\- Tienes dos opciones o te haces la tonta como que no viste nada o te llenas de coraje y vas y pones punto final a la busca vida de la Marlow_

\- _\- Me disculpan – Dijo Candy dirigiéndose a su esposo_

Al llegar a ese fortuito encuentro que Susana hubo realizado Candy se acercó a él mostrándole su mano para que este la acercara hacía sí y con una forma muy altiva la miro de arriba abajo con aire de superioridad.

\- _\- ¿Amor no me has presentado?_

\- _\- Mil disculpa, ella es Lady Marlow_

\- _\- Mucho gusto soy la Duquesa de Granchester, la esposa de Terry –_ Susana miro de forma muy sorprendida a Terry y luego con una pequeña reverencia hacia Candy la saludó

\- _\- Es un placer Duquesa, no sabía que Terry hubo contraído nupcias_

\- _\- Mil disculpas Lady Marlow pero creo que no se ve bien que una señorita soltera tutee a un hombre casado y menos cuando este posee un titulo superior._

\- _\- Disculpe no quise…. Yo… Nos conocemos de hace tiempo…_

\- _\- Entonces entienda que mi esposo ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora si nos disculpa nos esperan otras personas._

\- _\- Por supuesto_

Susana estaba que se moría de la rabia mientras más de uno en el salón que vio aquella escena estuvo feliz pues al fin alguien ponía un paro a la escurridiza Lady Marlow. Al dirigirse a sus nuevas amigas y sus esposos Terry se sintió muy orgullo de su esposa y de las palabras que ella utilizó para alejar a la cansona de Susana de su lado.

\- - _No sabia que la Duquesa era celosa_ – Le dijo en el oído suavemente mientras caminaban

\- _\- Poco le dije a esa… Y no son celos, solo es precaución_

\- _\- Te ves hermosa cuando eres precavida entonces_

\- _\- Y tu cuídate que no sea que tu dulce esposa se ponga precavida contigo_

El sonrió ante el comentario y al llegar al lado de sus nuevos amigos y suegra la noche continuo de los más amena. Pasada las 10 de la noche la música se paró y la servidumbre anunció la entra de la Reina. Todos hicieron reverencia ante la llegada de la soberana de Inglaterra, Reina Victoria. Una mujer vestida con un elegante y largo vestido blanco con detalles bordados en oro en todo el frente de la falda y a los costado con un majestuoso chal rojo escarlata también bordado en hilos de oro y con pequeños diamantes incrustado al lo largo del borde del mismo. Su cabellera castaña clara peinada simple con un moño recogido pero sumamente elegante y sobre el mismo la gran corona real. Victoria quien desde muy temprana edad hubo convertido en reina se convirtió un icono nacional y encarnaba el modelo de los valores típicos de la época, influyendo en el gobierno ingles de la época.

Al llegar la reina caminó por el centro de aquel hermoso salón donde todos la miraban fascinado por la elegancia de la misma y por que a pesar de sus 45 años lucia radiante y bella. Camino mientras las reverencias eran hechas por todo los allí presente; pero al llegar frente a Terry y a Candy hizo una breve parada quedándose mirando a los jóvenes. Terry y Candy hicieron la reverencias de lugar y luego esperaron por que esta continuara su camino más sin embargo no fue así.

\- _\- Duque de Granchester es un honor que una vez más nos honre con su visita y la de su reciente esposa_

\- _\- Su majestad… Para nosotros es un placer poder asistir. Permítame presentarle a mi esposa… Candice Granchester_

\- _\- Es un placer su majestad_ – Dijo Candy mientras hacia reverencia hacia la reina

Hubo un gran silencio en el salón, todos esperaban las palabras de la reina ya que de esta dependía la aceptación o no de Candy en la rígida nobleza ingles. Todos miraban de forma intrigante. La reina se hubo tomado su tiempo y mientras la observaba muchos más observaban este cuadro ya que podía ser el último día de Candy en la corte. Desde lejos Susana miraba feliz, si la reina la repudiaba, también era el matrimonio de ellos y Terry volvería a caer en sus brazos y esta vez para siempre.

\- _\- ¿A qué Clan Perteneces Candice? – Pregunto la Reina secamente a Candy_

\- _\- Su majestad a los White, descendiente de los Andrew_

\- _\- ¿Entonces eres familia de Williams White?_

\- _\- Su majestad él es mi señor padre –_ La reina le sonrió y de inmediato se acercó a la joven pareja de forma muy familiar

\- _\- Su padre fue gran amigo de mi esposo. Dele saludos de mi parte en cuanto le escriba. Bienvenida a la corte Duquesa de Granchester. Espero que entienda que a partir de este momento usted es parte de la nobleza inglesa. Duque usted ha elegido bien a su esposa, no sólo por su belleza la cual es reluciente; sino por el clan al cual pertenece_

\- _\- Gracias majestad- Dijo Terry - … Con gusto le daré sus saludos a mi señor padre- Respondió Candy con una muy dulce y franca sonrisa_

Candy y Terry hicieron otra reverencia mientras la reina se retiraba y se dirigía hacia el final del salón. Por su parte Richard quien fue el que más sudo ante aquel encuentro sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio la aceptación de su nuera a la corte inglesa. Temía por ello ya que se había dado cuenta del amor que existía entre los jóvenes y lo menos que quería era ve sufrir a su hijo.

Luego de la llegada de la reina, la noche prosiguió llena de encantos, gratas conversaciones y sobre todo los vals que fueron disfrutados no sólo por las jóvenes parejas; sino que por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Duque bailo infinitamente con Eleonor como cuando eran dos jóvenes recién enamorados.

Como era usual Richard se acercó a la reina y esta con la cortesía que la caracterizaba le felicitaba por el nuevo miembro en su familia. Ellos sostenían lazos familiares muy fuertes ya que eran primos cercanos.

\- _\- Tu hijo ha sabido elegir bien. Temí que hiciera elección de cierta señorita de muy mala reputacion que le rondaba_

\- _\- No le niego que en un momento no estuve seguro_

 _\- - Yo sin embargo desde que me enteré hice mis averiguaciones, no puedo poner mi reino en peligro. Pero esta vez estoy más que tranquila. Conozco la_  
 _descendencia de los White y sé del honor y los principios de los cuales son partes. Lo que extraño es que nunca vi a Terry mostrar ningún tipo de empatía por joven alguna y de la noche a la mañana se casa._

 _\- - Para nosotros su majestad fue una muy bella sorpresa..._

 _\- - Me imagino la alegría de Eleonor..._

Ya en el castillo Granchester los jóvenes se encontraban muertos del cansancio por todas las emociones de la noche. Pero aún así feliz de que todo hubo salido mejor de lo esperado. Por su parte Terry se sintió feliz de la aceptación pública de la reina ya que esto les daba a ellos mejor posición ante la corte y Candy por el hecho de que su esposo lo era. Esa noche ellos le pidieron a su nana que no los esperaran despiertos pues no sabían el horario devuelta a casa; al llegar todo estaba en silencio y con risas y murmullos fueron caminando hacia sus aposentos.

Candy intentaba quitarse sus prendas sola, pero como nunca antes lo hubo hecho se le estaba haciendo difícil. Terry la miraba y se reía de la forma en que ella intentaba inútilmente.

\- _\- Si me permite esta noche seré su más fiel sirviente y me sacrificaría a ayudarle a desnudarse_

\- _\- Para mi será un placer tener todo un noble de la corte inglesa sirviéndome en mis difícil aceres nocturnos como mi sirviente personal  
_

Terry comenzó a desvestirla y mientras soltaba lazos y botones iba besando cada poro de su piel. Estaba extasiado ante el sabor y la suavidad de la piel de su esposa. Tocar su piel era el placer más grande y excitante que hubo experimentado; sus labios eran el manantial de vida que tanto necesitaba para calmar el ardiente deseo que poseía todo su cuerpo. Y su olor era el afrodisiaco que lo llevaba al mismo cielo.


	11. Chapter 11

Varias semanas hubo pasado y cada día era mucho mas excitante para ambos que compartían todo y gracias a esto habían creado una increíble conexión la cual solo ellos entendían. Una tarde mientras almorzaban al aire libre Terry recibió una comitiva de la Reina donde se le informaba de la situación de la frontera con el Conde Wales.

\- _\- ¿Algún problema Terry?_

\- _\- Las cosas no están bien en la frontera, debo reunir mis hombres para partir lo antes posible a la misma._

\- _\- No quiero que vallas…_

\- _\- Candy es mi responsabilidad; ya lo sabías. Debo cumplir por nosotros, mi tierra, la reina y el honor de mi familia_

\- _\- Es que…_

\- _\- No temas, yo tengo un gran motivo para volver y eres tu…_

Terry de inmediato organizó sus hombre los cuales junto a Tom saldrían a la zona fronteriza con Wales y ponerle fin a todos los problemas causados por el Conde Neil. El día de la partida Lucy, Candy, Eleonor y Nana Pony lloraban y estaban muy angustiadas mientras que Richard a pesar de sus sentimientos de angustia y miedo pues el sabia a lo que realmente se enfrentaría su hijo trató de portarse de la forma más fría posible para evitar que su esposa y nuera lo tomasen peor de lo que ya estaban. Candy le acompañó hasta el caballo de Terry y con un fuerte beso sellaron su partida.

\- - Recuerda que te espero aquí… Y que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.

\- - Volveré…

\- - Prométeme que te quedaras

\- - Te lo prometo – Y besándola otra vez de forma muy apasionada le daba a entender todo el amor que él sentía por ella y cuánto la necesitaba.

\- - Te amo pecosa

\- - Y yo a ti engreído

Y subiendo a su caballo comenzó junto a sus hombres que vestidos con las armaduras propias se alejaban dejando a Candy desfalleciendo en el piso, con las palabras de la primera vez que su esposo le dijera que la amaba y con miedo de que fuesen las últimas. Al verla en el piso llorando todos se acercaron a ella y le ayudaron a incorporarse a entrar al castillo pues ya comenzaba a sentirse frío; pero peor era el frío que ella sentía en su corazón ante la partida de su amor.

Los días pasaron y la desesperación de no tener noticias hacían que ésta perdiera el apetito y se la pasara todo el tiempo sentada en la ventana de su habitación mirando hacia el infinito esperando por un milagro que le devolvieron a su esposo. A los 10 días de la partida Candy recibió visita de sus suegros los cuales al verla pudieron darse cuenta del estado anémico y la depresión en que ella se encontraba.

\- - Eleonor… Duque… ¿Díganme por favor que tienen noticias?

\- - Candy hija sé que al igual que nosotros estas sufriendo por la falta de noticias pero debes ser fuerte. Cuando Terry vuelva no querrás que te encuentre en un mal estado.

\- - No puedo, aunque quiera Eleonor no puedo comer, conciliar el sueño… La cama es tan grande sin él. Me siento tan vacía sin su presencia.

\- - Tienes que ser fuerte por ti, por él y por nosotros… Ya eres parte de la familia y nos preocupas mucho.

\- - Gracias Duque pero el no saber me angustia demasiado.

\- - Debes confiar en que las cosas saldrán bien para Terry. Desde joven le he enseñado todo lo que sabe y estoy seguro que todo estará bien en unos días.

Los Duques se quedaron con ella hasta que al fin lograron que comiera y Eleonor la acompañó a sus aposentos hasta que ella durmiera. Sentían mucha pena y dolor al ver el estado de su nuera. Para quien era la primera vez que tenia un ser querido en batalla y no sabía ni entendía mucho los pormenores de la misma.

Ya a solas camino a su castillo los Duques sostenían una conversación que prefirieron no hacerla en frente de Candy y aunque fue el motivo principal de su vista al darse cuenta del estado de la misma prefirieron omitir por el bien de ella.

\- - Richard no sé si hicimos bien al omitirle a Candy sobre el estado actual de la frontera y de que ahora el Conde de Kent se ha asociado con el de Wales poniendo las cosas peores para nuestro hijo y sus hombres

\- - Lo sé pero no esperaba encontrarla tan decaída no pude hacerlo. Tengo que ir a ver la reina necesito saber más detalles de lo que ocurre y aquí no podré

\- - Estaré con Candy esos días que estés fuera…

\- - Si por favor, ella necesita mucho de nosotros en estos momentos

\- - Candy tienes que comer no puedes seguir así, ya van varias semanas

\- - No tengo hambre nana, además eso huele horrible. No se que le pusieron pero… - Y diciendo esto saló corriendo a vomitar al baño…

\- - Candy… Oh Dios… ¿Será que? Sería una bendición

Ese mismo día se instalaba Eleonor en el castillo para hacerle compañía mientras Richard volvía de su visita a la Reina y tuviesen noticias sobre Terry. Mientras conversaban y tomaban el té Candy dejó caer la taza al piso y en un leve suspiro dejó escapar el nombre de su esposo – Terry – mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Eleonor y Pony al ver esto se pararon a abrazarla pero fueron interrumpidas por gritos afuera de la servidumbre mientras trataban de dejar inmóvil el caballo blanco de Tom. Las mujeres salieron corriendo a ver que sucedía y al ver la escena se quedaron inmóvil. El caballo tenia sobre sí a Tom totalmente ensangrentado y muy lastimado. Al detener el caballo y al poder bajarlo del mismo, las mujeres se dirigieron a él incluyendo su esposa Lucy que para suerte de ella ese día fue a visitar a Candy y a Eleonor.

Candy comenzó a buscar por todos lados pero no veía a nadie más, mientras se llevaban a Tom adentro para poder curarlo e intentar saber que hubo sucedido La joven Duquesa buscaba en el horizonte por la imagen de su esposo. No le importaba que tan mal llegará, pero que llegará vivo. Al no ver nada se dirigió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Tom. Necesitaba saber… Necesitaba a Terry a su lado…

Al llegar Tom comenzó a contar de la emboscada que le hicieron los condes con su nuevo asociación. Ya que hasta el momento de la partida de ellos no hubo indicio de que esta asociación fuese a realizarse en su totalidad. Candy se acercó con el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas a flor de piel.

\- - Tom… ¿Terry? ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

\- - Lo siento… Lo siento él fue herido de gravedad y fue hecho prisionero… yo pude escapar pero los demás no pudieron… No sé si está vivo...

\- - Noooooo –

Candy sintió que caía en un pozo negro muy profundo, su mundo dio vueltas y no supo más de sí hasta que despertó en sus aposentos desesperada llamando el nombre de Terry fuertemente. Eleonor que estaba a su lado la abrazó y ambas comenzaron a llorar desesperadamente, era la peor de las pesadillas tanto para Candy como para Eleonor, ya que Terry era su único hijo y saberlo perdido era el peor sentimiento existente.

Luego de varios días las lágrimas corrían como ríos en aquel castillo que dejo de ser un lugar de amor para convertirse en un lugar de tristeza y lamentaciones. Candy no entendía sin embargo por que a pesar del dolor de saber todo lo que le hubo sucedido a su esposo de repente comenzó a sentir paz. Como si él estuviese bien, como si no estuviera muerto o si sus heridas ya estuvieran sanas. No entendía sus sentimientos pero tenia que saber, tenía que encontrar una pista que le dejara saber que su esposo estaba vivo y bien.

Esperar por su suegro se estaba convirtiendo en una angustia demasiado grande para ella. Depender de otros para salvar a su esposo le molestaba y peor aun sin saber si esos minutos fueran decisivo para la vida de el.

\- - Necesito salir o me volveré loca

Era muy temprano en la mañana y Candy comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la casa de los sirvientes. De lejos vio una de las jovencitas que ayudaban en el la limpieza del castillo y se acercó a ella.

\- - Duquesa, buenos días…

\- - Buenos días… ¿Trabajas para nosotros?

\- - Si Duquesa

\- - ¿Qué tan lejos está el castillo del Conde del Wales?

\- - Tengo entendido que ha mas de medio día de camino al este

\- - ¿De quién es esa carreta?

\- - De mi padre…

\- - ¿Y me imagino que tu padre trabaja para mi esposo?

\- - Si, todos en mi familia…

\- - Dame tu ropa… No me mires así quítate tu ropa y entrégamela… Yo te daré la mía no te dejaré desnuda no te preocupes… Vamos allá detrás nos podremos cambiar sin ser vistas.

\- - Duquesa… yo… Es que…

\- - Es una orden

\- - si señora…

Y así sin más se cambió con ropa de sirvienta, la amarró para tener suficiente tiempo de estar lejos antes que salgan a buscarla. Tomó la carreta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde encontraría pistas de su esposo. Pasada tres horas la joven pudo desatarse y al ver la osadía de la Duquesa la joven sirvienta vestida con la elegante ropa de Candy comenzó a correr hacia el castillo. Con gran angustia corrió hacia el comedor principal donde se encontraban Eleonor y Pony desayunando tranquilamente con la certeza de que Candy estaba aun dormida en su habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

\- - ¿Qué son esos gritos y esa forma de correr dentro del castillo jovencita?... ¿Por qué estas vistiendo la ropa de la duquesa?

\- - Disculpe señorita Ponny es que la Duquesa me ha cambiado su ropa por la mía y se ha marchado en la carreta de mi padre…

\- - No es posible que Candy haya hecho una locura así…. ¿Hace cuanto partió?

\- - Unas tres horas Duquesa

\- - Oh no… Eleonor Candy está de encargo…

\- - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- - Hace día que los sospechaba pero anoche me di cuenta y esperaba el día de hoy para que lo habláramos

\- Esto no puede ser, tenemos que protegerla…

\- El bebé, ella es primeriza y no sabes de estas cosas, me imagino no sabe que esta de encargo. Terry mi niño vuelve.

\- - Llama a los hombres de confianza Pony. Tenemos que traerla de vuelta sana y salva si le sucediera algo a ella o al bebé… Terry no me lo perdonaría.

Todos comenzaron la búsqueda; ahora Eleonor, Pony y Dorothy estaban peor que antes angustia de que algo le pudiese suceder a Candy a al bebé. Que la reconocieran y que terminará teniendo un futuro incierto en manos de tan despreciable Conde. Ellas sabían de lo que se hablaba sobre como este conde tomabas a las mujeres de sus contrincantes de forma obligada y luego mataba a sus esposos frentes a ellas.

Candy se sentía fatigada por el largo viaje pero tenia que continuar, debía llegar a su destino; era necesario tener alguna noticia de su esposo ya sea buena o mala. Candy vio tierra mezclada con estiércol y se enlodo el rostro y su dorado cabello, quería pasar de lo más desapercibida por aquellas hostiles tierras. Tenia mucha hambre pero desde lejos podía ver aquel castillo que a diferencia del suyo era opaco y con una apariencia muy devastada. Al llegar cerca posicionó la carreta donde no fuera vista y comenzó a caminar por el bosque localizado al costado oeste del castillo.

Al llegar al pueblo todos la miraban con repudio como si estuviese loca por lo sucia que andaba y por su vestimenta. Se acercó a una posada y disimuladamente comenzó a escuchar las conversaciones de los pueblerinos del lugar mientras comía las sobras de un plato que hubo dejado uno de los guardias.

\- - Dicen que aún esta vivo pero que lo tienen en las mazmorras con fuertes heridas

\- - La corona inglesa ha perdido a uno de sus mejores hombres cosa que es bueno para nosotros. Nos haremos dueños de las fértiles tierras inglesas

\- - Ese duquecito le servirá de mucho a nuestro Conde

Al fin noticias de Terry, estaba vivo, su corazón no le mintió, vivo y cerca de ella. Necesitaba buscar la forma de que volviera con ella. Era necesario que encontrara el talón de Aquiles de este conde si quería recobrar a su esposo con vida.

Candy llevaba muchas horas sin aprobar bocado. Tenia mucha hambre cuando de lejos vio unas moras; se acercó a comerlas pero se dio cuenta que no eran las típicas moras. Al verlas se acordó de la escena con los niños de orfanato el día que sin querer la probaron y quedaron dormidos por horas. Se acordó del miedo que sintió pues parecían muertos; su único signo de vida era la frágil respiración de los mismos. Se echo varias en los bolsillos no sabia si le serian útil pero era mejor prevenir.

No entendía por que si estaban en guerra como era que este castillo no tuviese más protección que un simple hombre vigilando esta parte del mismo. O era que su dueño era tan engreído que jamás pensaría que alguien se atreviese a entrar a sus tierras. A lo lejos diviso risa de niños y vio a dos pequeños estaban jugando mientras la institutriz estaba dormida. Y el guardia hacia de las suyas con una sirvienta de la corte en los arbusto al costado este del mismo.

Escucho a los niños conversar y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente sus sospechas eran ciertas, eran los hijos del Conde Neil Wales. Sabia que la idea que hubo pasado por su mente era un poco descabellada pero nada le importaba en ese momento. Así que espero que los niños que no eran de más d años se alejaran del lugar para llevar a cabo su plan.

Y por suerte ocurrió los niños comenzaron a jugar a las escondida y el mayor con toda la astucia heredada de su padre decidió que se escondería primero y así poner a sufrir a su pequeña hermanita. El niño se introdujo en el bosque cosa que Candy agradeció y comenzó a seguirlo. Cuando estaba bastante lejos lo tomó por las manos, le tapo la boca con las moras haciendo que estas soltaran el jugo y poniendo en pocos segundos el niño a dormir. Candy lo cargó hasta la carreta, le tapo con frazadas que hubo en ella, le coloco el estiércol sobre la manta y comenzó de vuelta su camino hacia Granchester, sería un largo y cansado viaje de vuelta pero tenia que hacer algo para recobrar a su esposo. Subió a la carreta y retomo el mismo camino que sabia la llevaría de regreso a su hogar. Al menos ahora tenia una esperanza.

\- Detenga esa carreta, es orden del Conde de Wales… -

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir fuertemente, estaba en las garras de los hombres de Wales. Era el final para ella y para su esposo, todo estaba perdido pensaba mientras tenia su cara baja mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Su majestades… ¿En que les puedo servir?

\- Apesta mujer, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Transporto estiércol para los cerdos de mi familia

\- Déjala ir huele horrible

\- Muchas gracias su majestades…

Y de esta forma volvió a respirar Candy mientras se alejaba de estos hombres. Se sentía desfallecer durante todo el camino, su estomago le gritaba por comida y su cuerpo requería descanso. Estaba cerca se decía con cada segundo que pasaba. Necesitaba creer que pronto llegaría; y que pronto tendría a Terry a su lado. Mientras tanto en el Castillo del Conde Wales la institutriz gritaba con gran angustia al no pode encontrar al joven futuro heredero del trono de Wales. Al llegar frente a Neils y a su esposa la Condesa Karen fue golpeada bruscamente por este dejando sangrando por su irresponsabilidad de cuidar de sus hijos.

Neil movilizo a todos su hombres para que buscaran por cielo y tierra a su hijo. Era su único varón legitimo y futuro heredero. Ya que Karen quien fue obligada a casarse con él no podría tener más hijos debido a una fuerte golpiza que el mismo le dio luego del nacimiento de su hija. Neil sabía que su hijo era el boleto seguro para mantener el titulo de noble en su familia aún después de su falta. Y aunque eran muchos los hijos bastardos que tenia; él único legitimo era este.

Ya era tarde en la noche y por fin de lejos pudo ver la gran entrada de su castillo lo que le dio más fuerza para acelerar los caballos y llegar hasta la entrada donde unos hombre uniformado le prohibieron la entrada.

\- - ¿Quién es usted? Esta prohibido el paso al castillo

\- - Soy yo, la Duquesa de Granchester

\- - Ambos se miraron pero como ya estaban informados del episodio de la mañana la miraron bien y decidieron llamar más hombres para escoltarla y estar seguros fuese ella ya que su apariencia era muy poco agradable y nada parecido a lo acostumbrado al ver en la duquesa.

Al llegar a la entrada Eleonor, Pony y Dorothy salieron corriendo a encontrarla. Al verla no podrían creer como estaba vestida y lo sucia que estaba y el mal olor a lodo mezclado con orina y estiércol que tenia en todo ella.

\- - Candy… Nos has tenido en una gran angustia.

\- - ¡Mi niña que locura has hecho!

\- - No me discutan ahora, necesito que unas sirvientas se encarguen del niño que esta en la carreta, le den de comer y vestir dos guardias lo vigilen todo el tiempo. Ese es el hijo del Conde Wales…

\- - Candy… ¿Qué has hecho?

\- - Eleonor jugar con las mismas fichas del enemigo como me enseñó Terry, pero por favor necesito un baño y de comer. Desde ayer no pruebo comida decente y creo me voy a desmayar

\- - Vamos niñas, hueles a cloaca de cerdo, Dorothy prepárale el baño y su ropa de cama que me encargo de prepararle la cena.

\- - Gracias… Primero necesito que el niño esté resguardado, él es mi carta para llegar a Terry. Es una orden que siempre este vigilado por dos hombres, que sea bien alimentado y bien cuidado. El no tiene la culpa del padre que posee.

Luego de un relajante y aromático baño de pétalos de rosas logró sacar aquel olor a cloaca que tuviese Candy; su dorado cabello volvía a relucir como rayos de sol. Ya en su ropa de cama la joven compartió la cena junto a Eleonor, Pony y Dorothy. Comió como si fuese la última comida de su vida. Pidió mil disculpa pero no iba a emplear el más mínimo de los modales aprendido pues su apetito se lo prohibía. Las mujeres la miraban asombrada de la forma en que ella comía y lo cansada que se veía.

\- - Candy come despacio que hay mucho más de donde salió esa

\- - Nana, es que no entiendes el hambre que tengo

\- - Tenemos que hablar Candy de tu irresponsabilidad al hacer lo que hiciste el día de hoy

\- - Lo sé Eleonor, pero está vivo… Escuche cuando hablaban de él. No podía quedarme con las manos cruzadas mientras él esta sufriendo o quizás herido.

\- - ¿Candy no crees que te entiendo? Soy su madre, yo lo amo más que a mi vida, pero no puedo romper las reglas…

\- - Yo no voy a dejar que le maten sólo por seguir las reglas

\- - Eres tan testadura como él…

\- - Lo sé, por eso lo amo…

\- - Candy mi niña tienes que cuidarte, los últimos días has tenido mareos… y ya varias veces has vomitado lo poco que comes. ¿Hace cuanto tuviste tu regla?

\- - La verdad no recuerdo…

\- - Candy Antes de que nos mudáramos aquí fue la última vez

\- - Dorothy la verdad que ni me recordaba de ello.

\- - Candy mañana llamaré al doctor para que te revise, y luego veremos si nuestras sospechas son reales

\- - Un hijo de Terry…

Candy cerró los ojos y apretó su abdomen, la sola idea de tener en su vientre un hijo de Terry le llenaba de felicidad. Pero ahora mismo no podía darse el lujo de perder a su esposo, tenía que pelear con las mismas artimañas que ellos peleaban.

\- - Lo siento Eleonor pero por ahora el doctor no es necesario. Tengo pendientes más importantes que resolver mañana y no pueden esperar.

\- - Pero… ¿Pero Candy que piensas hacer?

\- - Traer a Terry de vuelta a casa, sano y salvo

Durante la noche durmió soñando con Terry y su bebé, sabía que debía hacer todo lo imposible por volver a tenerlo junto a ella. La mañana siguiente para asombro de todas Candy se levantó muy temprano, se desayuno sin decir palabras más que las necesarias y al terminar le pidió a Eleonor, Dorothy y Pony le acompañasen al estudio.

\- - Dorothy necesito que traigas al mensajero; necesito enviar una misiva muy especial.

\- - ¿Candy que estás pensando hacer?

\- - Pony necesito lápiz y pluma voy a escribirle al Conde Wales

\- - Pero Candy…

\- - ¿Voy a darle una taza de su propio chocolate?

\- - Voy a comenzar a orar, no se que te tramas pero es muy arriesgado

\- - Nana, Terry va a volver antes de lo que esperan

\- - Hija, pero tienes que cuidarte, cargas a mi nieto en tu vientre y Terry no me perdonaría si algo les pasara

\- - Eleonor todo estará bien… Confía en mi solo esta vez

Candy comenzó a escribir una carta la cual al terminar doblo en tres, colocó cera roja sobre la misma y colocando su anillo de bodas con el escudo de los Granchester la selló. Dejando a más de una boca abierta al darse cuenta de la destreza de la joven en los asuntos que para ellas eran sólo de hombres. Se paró y se dirigió al mensajero con una seguridad y destreza que ni la misma reina de Inglaterra poseía.

\- - Necesito que le lleves esta carta al Conde Wales. Y espera respuesta

\- - Si Duquesa…

\- - ¿Candy que le has enviado?

\- - Le he pedido una cita al conde; Eleonor….

\- - Candy eso es demasiado peligroso, podrían matarlos, ese hombre es de armas tomadas y cuando sepa que tienes su hijo se molestará mucho y… Mejor espera a que llegue Richard el sabrá como solucionar esto.

\- - Es muy tarde ya está enviada.


	13. Chapter 13

Los minutos parecieron horas mientras esperaban por que el mensajero volviese con respuesta a la carta enviada por Candy. Ella sabía que para él sería muy ventajoso que la Duquesa de Granchester le rogara por su esposo, Neal se imaginaba que ella iría como todas las demás mujeres que ya antes le hubiesen pedido lo mismo. De las cuales utilizó hasta saciar su sed y luego matar a sus maridos frente a ellas. Todo eso era sabido por Candy, pero también sabía la otra historia, una donde su hijo sería la llave a que él le devolviese su esposo.

11 horas pasaron hasta que el mensajero pudo al fin volver y traerle correspondencia del Conde de Wales. Al verlo Candy salió corriendo, abrió la carta y leyó detenidamente mientras las demás mujeres contemplaban inquietas ante la neutralidad de la joven.

\- - Perfecto… Mañana al medio día tengo cita con el Conde…

\- - Candy por favor no vallas… Esperemos a Richard, es sabrá como hacerle frente a todo esto…

\- - ¿Cuándo vuelve el Duque?

\- - La próxima semana…. Candy.. Pero…

\- - Sería muy tarde, ya estaría muerto…

\- - Dorothy reúne a los hombres, mañana necesito que los mejores me acompañen… Tienen que entender que yo no me voy a quedar tranquila hasta que el esté aquí conmigo y como la Duquesa de Granchester debo de actuar y de traer devuelta a mi esposo de la forma que sea necesario

\- - ¿No estás pensando en tu hijo Candy?

\- - Si, nana, precisamente por él es que lo hago, el necesita de sus padres juntos…

\- - Eres demasiada testaruda niña…

\- - Nana, no me discutas, mejor ora por mi… Ora para que esta locura salga bien y mañana estemos los dos de vuelta.

Temprano en la mañana el grupo de hombres acompañaban un hermoso carruaje blanco con detalles dorados y con el escudo de los Granchester en el frente del mismo. Candy sabía que se metería en la boca del lobo, quizás los más de 15 hombres que la acompañaban no serían suficiente pero tenia que hacerlo. – _Si me viera mi madre y mis hermanas se morirían; siempre me trataron como la pequeña Candy y hoy estoy de camino a mi felicidad o desgracia_ – Pensaba mientras despacio subía hacia el carruaje

\- - Candy espera… Una dama nunca anda sin su compañía

\- - Dorothy no es buena idea que vengas… Puede que no vuelvas y no quiero que te pase nada eres mi mejor amiga y lo último que deseo es que te suceda algo por mi culpa.

\- - Sería muy obvio si vas sin tu compañía. Además, confió en ti, te conozco desde que pequeña y sé de lo que eres capaz

\- - Esta bien, pero… Prométeme que te cuidarás que si ves que las cosas no salen bien te saldrás corriendo sin parar hasta estar a salvo.

\- - Te lo prometo ya vamos… Además que te recordará comer durante todo el camino.

\- - Gracias…

El camino fue largo y frio. A pesar de ser fronterizo con Inglaterra eran dos tierras totalmente diferentes. Esta era desértica, fría, de colores muertos y opacos. Esa mañana la neblina era la reina del lugar y aunque a pesar de haber mostrado fortaleza delante de Eleonor y Ponny ella temía grandemente por Terry, por ella y por su bebé. De quién se sentía culpable al ignorarlo de la forma en que lo había hecho desde el momento que se dio cuenta que lo estaba. – _No creas amor que no te quiero, pero tu padre nos necesita y tenemos que salvarlo para que esté con nosotros_ – Pensaba la joven mientras acariciaba su vientre.

A la llegada fue recibida por el mayordomo del Conque; el cual le hizo pasar de inmediato al estudio en donde se encontraba junto a su esposa. La condesa Karen no quería estar presente, la desaparición de su hijo era mucho más importante que ver la cara de estúpido de su esposo cada vez que veía una de estas sufridas mujeres suplicando por sus esposos. Pasar por el desagrado de ver como su esposo no la respetaba y les ofrecía a ellas supuesta ayuda que terminaría en él tomándolas y luego burlándose.

Al entrar Candy, Neal quedó deslumbrado con su belleza, nunca disimulaba ante su esposa cuando le gustaba una mujer y esta no sería la primera vez que lo hiciere. La miró de arriba abajo, de forma que la misma Candy se sintió ofendida, pero sabía que tenía que tener calma ante aquella situación.

\- - Buenos días Duquesa… ¿Qué podemos hacer mi esposa y yo por usted? Permítame decirle que es usted una muy hermosa dama

\- - Buenos días pero no estoy aquí en visita de cortesía… Vine por mi esposo. Y necesito que me lo entregue ahora mismo.

\- - Veo que la duquesita se le han subido los sumos a la cabeza. Creo que voy a disfrutar grandemente de verla suplicar

\- - Lamentablemente para su disfrute el día de hoy no sucederá…

\- - Es usted muy valiente que viene hasta mi a exigir

\- - Simplemente exijo que me devuelva a mi esposo en este momento

Neal se paró de su asiento muy molesto por la altanería que Candy le profesaba y con pasos seguros se dirigió hacia ella tratando de amedrentarla con la vista. Mientras que Karen disfrutaba que por primera vez una mujer supiera ponerlo en su lugar. Se acercó a Candy y quiso acariciarle la mejilla, pero Candy le detuvo colocando su mano antes que el llegara a tocarla.

\- - Voy a disfrutar tanto cuando la tenga suplicándome por un poco más de mis caricias

\- - Y yo voy a disfrutar cuando salga de aquí con mi esposo y le deje soñando con un imposible

\- - ¿Está consciente de que en este momento con solo mover un dedo usted iría a acompañar a su esposo a las mazmorras?

\- Si, lo estoy… Pero también estoy consciente de que, si quiere volver a ver a su hijo, su único y legitimo hijo vivo usted me dará a mi esposo ahora mismo…

\- - ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Usted tiene a mi hijo? ¿Dónde está?...

\- - Cállate Karen… ¿Cómo puedes creer que ella lo tiene?

\- - Eso es muy fácil de probar – Dijo Candy sacando una cadena y colocándola frente a los Condes- Creo que esta es la cadena de su hijo, ¿O me equivoco?

\- - ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? No se imagina lo que le espera, voy a disfrutar tanto de degollar vivo a Duque y luego a usted quemarla viva

\- - Entonces me imagino que no le interesa salvar la vida del único heredero que usted posee…. Porque según tengo entendido su esposa ya no puede tener más y su padre ha muerto, lo que quiere decir que el único con la bendición del mismo es el pequeño que está en mi poder…

\- - Candy le suplico devuélvame a mi hijo, él no tiene la culpa de las cosas que hace su padre, por favor…

\- - Cállate Karen, yo no voy a caer en chantajes baratos…

\- - Entonces al parecer mi vista fue en vano… En cuanto me entere de la muerte de mi esposo entonces le enviaré la cabeza de su hijo… Con su permiso…

Karen se dejó caer al piso llorando, suplicándole a Neal que hiciera algo, era su hijo, y aunque ella no amaba a Neal su hijo era diferente. Por su parte él estaba en shock nunca había tenido alguien con el corazón más frio que él en frente y peor aún que tuviese todas las cartas de ganar. Candy dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de aquel estudio y junto con ella Dorothy y los hombres que la habían acompañado los cuales estaban boca abiertos con la actitud de la siempre dulce Duquesa.

Candy ya había pasado parte del corredor de la salida cuando una voz muy fuerte la hizo detenerse. Por un instante tuvo miedo que fuese el final, que al Conde no le importase la vida de su hijo e hiciera realidad su palabra de hacerles daño. Pero en ese momento se recordó de las palabras de Terry – Siempre demuéstrate serena y tu enemigo perderá ante la angustia de no saber que sucede dentro de ti –

\- - Un momento Duquesa… - Era la voz de Neal quién corría para detenerla junto a Karen quien entre lágrimas corría para poder escuchar a su esposo -

\- -Usted dirá…

\- - ¿Quién me asegura que al soltarle a su esposo usted me devolverá a mi hijo sano y salvo?

\- - Mi palabra…

\- - La palabra de una escocesa no me sirve para nada

\- - La de una escocesa no, pero de la Duquesa de Granchester sí. Ahora soy parte de la corte inglesa y siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra. Además, puede enviar un carruaje con nosotros y en la frontera le devolveré a su hijo

\- - No confió en usted… Como puedo confiar si iba a dejar que matase a su esposo con tal de no dar su brazo a torcer

\- - No tiene de otra…

\- - Neal ha lo que te pide por favor

\- - Está bien, guardias traigan al Duque…

\- - Cumpla su palabra duquesita porque si no, yo mismo le cortaré la cabeza

\- - No se preocupe hoy tendrán a su hijo. Manden a su doncella en un carruaje que nos siga

\- - Yo voy, yo necesito a mi hijo; Candy prométame que mi hijo está bien….

\- - Si lo está…

Al entrar Terry estaba todo agolpeado y muy débil. Dos guardias lo traían como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. El pecho le brinco a Candy, pero ella disimulo muy bien sus sentimientos y sólo se limitó a dar órdenes a sus hombres.

\- - Súbanlo ahora mismo al carruaje y acuéstenlo sobre los asientos. Dorothy acompáñalos. Como bien sabe Conde el camino de vuelta es muy largo en 15 minutos partimos a Granchester que su carruaje nos siga, si no está listo en el tiempo de irnos le encontraremos en la frontera.

\- - El carruaje estará listo en 10. Nunca conocí alguien tan repugnante como usted mi Lady.

\- - Siempre hay una primera vez… Con permiso

Saliendo rápido de aquel oscuro castillo y con sus hombres detrás de ella fue de inmediato a ver a su esposo, no podía creerlo ya lo tenía en su poder, pero no quería cantar victoria hasta que salieran de esas hostiles tierras. Al entrar Terry estaba sobre el asiento; muy mal herido pero vivo. Era todo lo pensaba… Candy fue a su lado, colocó la cabeza de Terry sobre su regazo y dio la orden de que volvieran a sus tierras. Durante todo el camino el no despertó; a pesar de los golpes y el dolor que sentía tenia mucha paz, esta tranquilo y entre sueños escuchaba la voz de su esposa y se decía a sí mismo que era la más dulce que hubo escuchado toda su vida.

Al llegar a la frontera cada carruaje se encontraban en sus tierras correspondientes, cuando se acercó un jinete con el niño en su regazo. Candy salió y le dio la orden de que le entregará el niño a Karen quien se encontraba esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.


	14. Chapter 14

Karen salió corriendo a encontrarse con su hijo, para ella ellos era todo lo que le importaba, vivía en una jaula de oro, con un hombre despiadado y que sólo la utilizaba y maltrataba. Su corazón le pertenecía a un amor imposible y sabía que jamás mientras Neal viviera ella sería feliz. Durante el viaje recordó como fue enterarse de su compromiso con este hombre que desde el primer día sólo le produjo asquerosidad.

\- Mi Lady…

\- Conde no quiero hacerle sentir mal, pero debe saber que no deseo desposarme con usted

\- Mi bella dama le aseguro que en el momento en que esté en mis brazos será la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sabré saciar cada deseo, cada pensamiento le aseguro que será sólo para mi luego de hacerla mía.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve hablarme de esa manera? Soy una Dama…

\- Karen, ¿A caso no cree usted que yo sé sobre ese amorío que tenia? Y que a esta altura de juegos su doncellez ya no existe. Me imagino que muchos han podido probar de su cuerpo y sus labios.

\- Es usted un patán

\- Un patán que está asegurando su titulo al desposarla y a usted la seguridad económica que su familia no le puede brindar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y una cascada de lagrimas comenzaron a salir por ellos ante los recuerdos de su vida junto a Neal. El peo de todos; su noche de boda, donde el la forzó y sin ningún cuidado la hizo su mujer para luego darse cuenta de que era su primera vez. El dolor fue inmenso, el dolor único y la posibilidad de una entrega de amor fue borrada por los sucios besos que este le ofreció de forma desesperada.

\- Hoy sabrás lo que es realmente un hombre

\- Por favor no, espere, por favor

\- Voy hacer que olvides a cada uno de los que han pasado por tu cuerpo

\- Por favor. No…

El sonido de una fuerte cachetada y los sollozos de la joven fue el único ruido que se escucho por mucho tiempo. Neal la tomó a la fuerza y para ella no sólo fue la peor de las experiencias, sino que también el inicio a una vida sin amor y vacía. Al darse cuenta el joven de que era la primera vez de Karen simplemente sonrió y le dijo:

\- Veo que supiste esperar, soy tu único y siempre seré el único en tu vida

\- Lo odio…

\- Es lo que menos me importa, tu obligación es satisfacerme y darme herederos…

\- Lo odio… Lo odio

\- Cada día Karen te haré mía hasta que me des un hijo, cada noche serás mi mujer hasta que me llenes de herederos, así que acostúmbrate a mi por que eres mi propiedad; bastante tuve que pagarles a tu ridícula familia para poder obtenerte.

AL finalizar entró al baño y pudo darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba todo marcado por los golpes, su cara roja por las bofetadas que recibió y entre sus piernas sangre y un dolor que le hacía casi imposible caminar. Se juró así misma que algún día ella misma tomaría la justicia por sus manos. Y que no le importaría si luego la mataban pero que algún día ella lo haría.

Lloraba ante la imposibilidad de ser feliz, sentirse sucia todas las noches que era tocada por él y recordar los golpes de los cuales era victima. Sólo una vez amó, sólo una vez sintió que la vida era color de rosas y hoy era negra, totalmente oscura. Sus únicos consuelos eran sus hijos, que a pesar de tener como padre a un ser como Neal; ellos eran el retrato de su madre en cuanto a bondad, cariño y humildad.

AL detenerse el carruaje pudo ver como Candy bajaba del mismo y se dirigía hacia el hombre que traía consigo su hijo. Vio como este recibía ordenes de la Duquesa y se dirigía a ella. Desesperada bajó del carruaje y pudo ver como su hijo se le era entregado a su doncella; el sentirlo en sus brazos volvió a respirar, a vivir. Sabía que lo que hubo hecho Candy quizás ella también lo hubiese hecho por amor a aquel hombre que jamás hubo vuelto a mencionar ya que él hubo hecho su vida y ella vivía muerta en vida, pero el dolor no tener a su hijo fue demasiado para ella.

Antes de que el jinete se alejara le paso una carta y le pidió de favor que se la entregará a Candy. Miró a la Duquesa de lejos y con su bebé en los brazos sonrió y subió al carruaje para su regreso a su cárcel. Candy entendió la mirada de la condesa, pues en ella vio gratitud y aunque sabía que haber tomado al niño fue algo muy bajo, sabía que sin él su esposo estaría muerto en estos momentos.

El jinete se acercó a la duquesa y le extendió la carta, está la tomó y la colocó en su abrigó; sabía que este era el momento de ocuparse de Terry y de llevarlo al castillo con el doctor; quien ya esperaba por ellos. Candy subió y volvió a colocar la cabeza de Terry en su regazo y con su pañuelo comenzó a limpiar su cara, la cual estaba llena de sucio y de sangre.

\- Candy mira….

Era la voz de Dorothy que al darse cuenta de cómo todo en el pueblo estaban ubicados en el camino como una especie de reverencia al carruaje que llevaba consigo a los duques. Al mirar esto entendió que está gente amaba a Terry y que estaban felices de que él volviera.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada del castillo y los hombres de Candy ayudaron a llevar a Terry hacia sus habitaciones, Eleonor y Pony estaban pasmada al ver como se encontraba su niño. EL corazón de las mujeres estaba latiendo a mil por horas, no sabían si alegrarse por tenerlo o llorar al ver la condición en que se encontraba. Lo colocaron en la cama y el doctor le pidió a todos incluyendo Candy salieran del mismo. Por unos momentos quiso refutar el salir de la habitación pero los Eleonor le tocó y con su mirada le dijo que era lo mejor.

\- Candy no se si como agradecerte lo que has hecho. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo que hiciste. Mi hijo está aquí con nosotros. Pusiste tu vida y la del bebé en riesgo por él. Eres una gran mujer y esto que haz hecho por mi hijo nunca lo olvidaré.

\- Disculpe… - Dijo el doctor - Hay un problema con el Duque.. Lo siento…

Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada. Gracias por sus comentarios...


	15. Chapter 15

\- Disculpe… - Dijo el doctor - Hay un problema con el Duque.. Lo siento…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras las rodillas de Candy tocaron de forma propia el suelo y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo dejó caer pesadas lagrimas por sus mejillas. En un solo momento toda su vida se volvió gris y pesada; saber perdido aquel engreído que había cambiado su vida, domando el carácter tan fuerte de ella con su forma tan peculiar de amarla. Sus ojos se nublaron y sus oídos no escuchaban; _¿Por qué su mundo se desplomaba?._ Pony al verla caer, de inmediato fue a su lado, entendía que no sólo la notica hubo sido mala para la joven duquesa. Sino también la forma en la que cayó al suelo; la nana temía por la criatura que ya estaba en el vientre de Candy y a la cual debido a las circunstancia no se le había prestado la debida atención. Si bien la noticia de la situación en la que estaba Terry era dura, Pony sabía que debía ser fuerte por el bien de Candy y su bebe.

\- Lo siento, no creo que el Duque pase de esta noche. Sus heridas son muy fuertes además de que su desnutrición y falta de sangre han agraviado su estado. Lo mejor será prepararnos para lo peor.

\- Mi hijo nooooo… Es mi hijo.

\- Diga que no es verdad doctor, mi niño…

Las lagrimas se apoderaron de todos en la casa, el grito de dolor de una madre a quién se la dice que su joya más preciada, su hijo está a punto de fallecer se escuchaba con fuertes lamentaciones de angustia y de un sufrimiento que era imposible de reemplazar. La bella y siempre elegante rubia de zafiros ojos; Eleonor no pudo mas con tanto dolor por la noticia de la próxima perdida de Terry que terminó desmayada.

\- Es necesario tranquilizar la duquesa, llévenla a su habitación yo me encargaré de Candy

\- Si Pony

\- Niña por favor reacciona, por tu hijo, por favor. Tú has sido tan fuerte, no te dejes caer. Piensa en lo que Terry sufriría si su hijo también falleciera. Candy habla por favor.

\- Nana, no lo quiero perder…

\- Oremos mi niña

\- Necesito estar con él; si lo pierdo me muero.

\- Lo sé; pero debes ser fuerte por tu bebé, él te necesita también. Piensa que pase lo que pase tienes en tu vientre el mejor de los regalos, un pedacito de Terry que nadie podrá quitarte

\- Nana mi bebé tiene que conocer su padre

\- Candy mientras hay vida, hay esperanza…

\- No tengo más fuerzas, no puedo con tanto dolor

\- Debes pararte; vamos Candy eres fuerte, levántate del piso, y ve junto a tu esposo. Que sus últimos minutos sean junto a ti. A quien amó.

\- Ya no puedo; si él se va, no sé que haré

\- Luchar mi niña por ti y por tu bebé… Candy piensa que tu hijo necesita que su madre sea fuerte por los dos, piensa que Terry necesita que tú seas fuerte. Si la vida nos diera la oportunidad de que Terry se salvará estoy segura que él se molestaría si algo le sucediera a su hijo.

\- Es que ya no tengo fuerzas el dolor es tan profundo y doloroso que no puedo ya continuar. El es mi vida, mi primavera y mi mañana. Sus ojos son mi cielo y la esperanza de mi vida. ¿Dime nana como vivo sin él?

\- Terry hizo que mi odio se convirtiera en amor y este amor ahora me está matando. Yo quiero morirme con él si el se muere. Ya mi vida no tendría sentido si no está conmigo.

\- Candy mi niña

\- Nana sin él ¿Que hago? ¿Como vivo? Si conocí lo que es vivir junto a él.

\- Candy piensa en tu hijo

\- Mi pequeño no ha nacido y ya sufre lo duro de la vida. Cuando al fin creo que voy hacer feliz junto al hombre que amo, la vida me lo arrebata de forma tan cruel. Nadie jamás podrá entender mi dolor, mi angustia y desesperación al saber que quien le daba vida a mi vida ya no estará.

\- Candy mi niña tu has demostrado ser una mujer fuerte, de armas a tomar, por favor lucha, levántate, has que los últimos minutos de vida de tu esposo cuenten

\- Nana… Se me va…

\- Ve con él y dile cuanto lo amas. Despídete…

\- Si quiero estar con el hasta que de su boca salga el último suspiro.

Mientras Candy y todos en el castillo sufrían la pena de los hechos recientes donde dejaban muy mal a Terry. En otro lugar una mujer de ojos azules estaba satisfecha pues aunque no fue ella quien con sus propias manos creó tal agonía para Candy, el saberla sufriendo la hacia feliz.

\- Tanto que se vanaglorió de ser la esposa de Terry… Mi Terry, para nada. Ahora él no será ni para mi y mucho menos para ella. No sabes mamá como estoy disfrutando el saber que su dolor será mayor que él mío, pues aunque yo fui su mujer; ella pensó que era la dueña de todo.

\- Hija, me imagino el cuadro que se vive en estos momentos en el castillo; si las cosas son como se dicen… A esta hora debemos tener una nueva viuda en nuestra sociedad.

\- Por mí que se largue a su país, no la quiero aquí. Ella me hizo pasar la peor de las vergüenzas y jamás la perdonaré. Mientras esté en mis manos me encargaré que jamás, oye bien madre, jamás sea feliz aquí.

\- Ella no es como nosotros. No dudo que se valla pronto

\- Es lo mejor que puede hacer.

\- Aunque…

\- ¿Aunque qué?

\- Puede que sus suegros la quieran aquí

\- Si se queda me encargaré de difamarla, hacer que cada día de su asquerosa vida sea un infierno. Haré que pague con lagrimas de sangre el haber humillado a una Marlowe.

Los rumores sobre lo que hubo hecho la Duquesa de Granchester, Candy, se regaron como la espuma en toda Inglaterra y Europa. Todos hablaban de su valentía a la hora de luchar por su esposo, e incluso como sin importarle nada se presentó ante el Conde y con toda la actitud de su cargo logró sacar con vida a su marido de las mazmorras de aquel despiadado hombre. Para los ingleses el saber que Candy hubo tomado con orgullo el ser parte de ellos hizo que la duquesa se ganara la gratitud y admiración de todos y cada uno que hubo escuchado la historia.

\- Su majestad requiero de su permiso para volver a mis tierras y las de mi hijo.

\- Mi muy querido primo Richard; ¿Desde cuando que estemos sólo me hablas con tanto formalismo?

\- Disculpa prima pero estoy demasiado nervioso. He escuchado los rumores y necesito saber sobre mi hijo y mi nuera

\- Richard, tu más que nadie sabes que tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes. Te puedo decir que el 80% de esos rumores son ciertos. Tu nuera demostró un valor único al ir a buscar a Terry y hasta sacrificar su vida por él. Pocas son las mujeres que demuestran su amor y lealtad hacia su pareja y está lo ha hecho.

\- Fue demasiada arriesgada su osadía.

\- Peor hubiese sido quedarse llorando. Tu nuera es una mujer de armas tomada; debes de entender que tu familia ahora mismo tiene una joya y una futura leyenda. Mi recomendación primo es que vallas a tu familia y apoyes en todo a tu hijo y su esposa. Créeme que a partir de este momento tu familia, la familia Granchester ha ganado un puesto increíble en toda Europa.

\- Tienes razón prima. Gracias me despido. Partiré hoy mismo.

\- Cuídate y en cuanto todo esté en calma, necesito hablar con tu nuera.

\- Por supuesto

Con cada escalón que Candy daba hacia su recamara en la cual se encontraba un moribundo Terry; corazón latía fuertemente sin entender el por que. Sus pasos por más que quiso que fuesen firmes, no podía. Sabía que quizás esa era la última vez que vería su amado con vida, pero también sabia que algo muy dentro de ella le gritaba que no era así.

Al llegar a la habitación y ver a su esposo en la cama pálido y casi sin vida sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir y sus pasos cada vez más rápidos con el más firme deseo de tocar aquellas manos que significaban su vida. Al acercarse se puso de rodillas al lado de Terry. Ella pudo ver su corta respiración, como hacia que su pecho subiera y bajase lentamente como si fuesen los últimos. Tomó su mano y la colocó en su cara mientras que con la otra acariciaba cada detalle de su cara.

\- Terry amor mío, por lo que más quieras no me dejes en este vacío… No sabes como también me estoy muriendo sin ti. Nunca sabré en que momento te convertiste en el dueño de mi vida, vida que sin ti no quiero.

Amor mío por favor lucha, que ya no tengo más lagrimas para llorarte, ya no tengo más fuerzas para seguir de pie y ya no tengo más deseos de vivir. Sé que debo hacerlo por nuestro hijo. Sí vas hacer papá; me enteré hace poco pero no he podido celebrarlo por que te espero para ello. Tienes que despertar, tenemos que celebrar que vamos hacer padres.

Abre tus ojos por favor no me dejes en esta oscuridad, no me quites la dicha de volver a sonreír.

Terry…

Terry, abre los ojos, dime como quieras decirme, pero dímelo. Prometo no pelearte, ni ser grosera; me estoy muriendo por favor… Terry

Las lagrimas de Candy bañaban toda la ropa de su esposo, la joven lloraba descontroladamente sin poder parar. Le pedía a la vida, le exigía que su esposo abriera los ojos y se sanará. El corazón de la joven estaba roto en mil pedazos. Abrasada a su cuerpo quedó dormida. El cansancio, dolor y desgaste físico de la joven era demasiado fuerte. No supo en que momento quedo dormida; y muchos menos la forma en que lo hizo, sólo sabía que nada ni nadie iba a separarla de su esposo.

Llegada la madrugada Candy despertó, encontrándose a sí misma abrazada a su esposo y acostada junto a él. Poco a poco comenzó a tocarlo; quería estar segura que aún él estaba con vida, que aún estaba con ella. Al llegar a la cara del joven tocó su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios.

\- Terry, no me dejes por favor… Te lo suplico

Un silencio abarcó toda la habitación cuando de repente Candy escucho aquella voz que la hacia temblar.

\- Nunca te dejaré Candy…

Disculpen la tardanza...


	16. Chapter 16

A pesar del cansancio de los caballos, el distinguido carruaje con el emblema de los Granchester corría sin parar a pesar de haber estado toda la noche en el camino. El tenia que llegar a tiempo; tenia que saber cual era o hubo sido el destino de aquel que desde la primera vez que lo vió sus ojos zafiros robaron parte de su corazón.

Durante toda la noche recordó la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus manos; el calor de su piel y sus delicadas manitos. Sabía que desde ese momento su vida hubo cambiado y que perderlo sería el dolor más grande e imposible de soportarlo. Entre recuerdo y recuerdo lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos; por más que quiso permanecer objetivo ante la situación, por más que quiso tomar la posición que como alto ingles frio y calculador siempre hubo presentado ante la sociedad, su familia y su hijo; sabia que en este momento estando a solas con sus recuerdos y con la posibilidad de que al llegar al Castillo del joven matrimonio ya su hijo, su adoración ya no estuviese y que sólo un frio y apagado cuerpo le recibiera.

Se lamentaba por las tantas veces que quiso abrasarlo, besarlo y simplemente decirle que lo amaba, pero su orgullo ingles siempre se imponía ante él. Cree un hombre a mi semejanza en el arte bélico, en el orgullo, porte y elegancia, pero mejor que yo, pues siempre se mostró más amoroso que él con su madre.

 _Si la vida me da una sola oportunidad de decirte cuanto te amo, seria el hombre más feliz del mundo hijo. Siempre has sido mi orgullo y daría mi vida mil veces por ti. Toda mi vida luche por que fueras un hombre con el corazón de hierro para que fueses mejor que yo. Toda mi vida fui duro y podría decir que hasta seco contigo mi hijo, el único hijo, la muestra mas grande de amor entre Eleonor y yo._

 _Tu fuiste desde siempre un milagro, pues luego del accidente de Eleonor las posibilidades de tener hijos era inexistentes. Recuerdo ese día cuando llegué a casa y Eleonor estaba recostada, no se sentía bien me asusté y llamé al doctor. Recuerdo nuestra cara de felicidad al decirnos el mejor de los regalos que la vida nos daba, tu hijo mío, tu que me enseñaste a tener paciencia y amar más allá de mi propia vida._

 _Terry, necesito decirte todo aquello que nunca te dije, no quiero perderte y que te vallas sin que sepas que te amo hijo que lamento cada momento en que no he estado mostrándote todo lo que siento por ti y que eres mi mayor adoración._

 _Cuanto tiempo he perdido en cosas que no tienen ningún valor ahora: mi orgullo, el ducado, la corona, todo… Todo sin ti hijo simplemente no tiene valor._

 _Por favor no te lo lleves, permíteme verlo, feliz ahora que encontró el amor. Y te prometo que no interferiré en su relación, que lo apoyaré en todo y sobre todo dame la oportunidad de decirle que lo amo. No quiero perderlo sin que sepa que lo amor, que es mi hijo adorado y que sin él no podría vivir. Si quieres toma mi vida, pero dale vida a él, es joven… Yo ya estoy viejo._

 _Mi hijo, mi pequeño… Tu ojos siempre me han recordado a tu madre, pero ese parecido a mi en todo, físico y tu carácter, creo que por ello siempre hemos discutido. Tienes una fuerza que muchos desearían y la admiración de tantos. No te puedes marchar ahora, no ahora que necesito decirte tantas cosas hijo, necesito pedirte perdón por mi faltas y sobre todo decirte que te amo._

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo por el gran dolor que habitaba en su corazón, y el miedo a no poder volver a verlo era tan grande que pasó toda la noche en el camino

En el castillo una joven mujer de dorados risos reía mientras sus lagrimas continuaban saliendo. Candy abrió la puerta de la habitación y pidió a su fiel dama de compañía que le avisara al doctor que se hubo quedado a pasar la noche en el castillo que viniera que Terry hubo hablado con ella. La joven corrió y tocó tan fuerte la puerta del doctor que todos los demás incluyendo Eleonor se despertaron ante aquel ruido tan fuerte.

\- Doctor me habló, Terry habló

\- Esto es increíble, casi imposible, salga de la habitación Duquesa para poder revisarlo

\- Por lo que más quiera permítame estar aquí con el doctor, le prometo que no hablaré, no me moveré, estaré en aquella esquina, pero por favor no me separe de mi esposo

\- Esta bien, puede quedarse; pero siéntese en aquel lugar

\- Gracias

El doctor lo examinaba, interrogándose a si mismo sobre el acontecimiento que acababa de ocurrir. Todos sus estudios le daban el augurio de muerte al Duque, era casi imposible que pasara la noche con vida. Fue tanto así que el mando a pedir al encargado de la funeraria que fuese temprano en la mañana con todo listo para hacerle los oficios póstumos al duque.

A pesar de estar muy débil su pulso se encontraba estable, su respiración estaba normal y tranquila y mejor que todo su color de piel estaba volviendo. A fuera en el estudio todos estaban despiertos esperando por noticias del doctor. Eleonor estaba feliz por la posibilidad de las noticias; la posibilidad de que su hijo no la abandonara era todo lo que pedía. Mientras que Pony oraba calladamente pidiendo por que las noticias fuesen buenas.

\- Duquesa no entiendo que ha pasada, pero el Duque esta mejorando gradualmente

\- Terry… ¡No me vas a dejar amor!

\- Vamos a estar vigilándolo y aplicando todos los medicamentos necesarios para que se mejore lo antes posible

\- ¿Por qué no abre los ojos?

\- Tranquilícese el esta muy débil; ahora me preocupa usted. Permítame revisarla sé por Pony que está de encargo

\- Sí doctor y lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo de ocuparme de mi bebé.

\- Los primeros tres meses son los mas riesgosos para el feto, es necesario que verifiquemos que todo esté bien. Vamos con su doncella a otra habitación mientras mi asistente se queda cuidando al Duque.

\- No quiero dejarlo solo…

\- El esta en su proceso, ahora me preocupa su bebé. ¿Hace cuanto no come?

\- La verdad no recuerdo

\- Entonces quién esta más necesitado ahora mismo, el padre que está en proceso de sanarse o ese pequeño que no tiene forma de cómo sobrevivir si usted no le cuida y si me permite su Gracias, lo está haciendo muy mal.

\- Tiene razón; esta bien vamos…

\- Le aseguro que la enfermera le cuidará y en cuanto termine de revisarla y coma algo le permitiré volver al lado de su esposo.

\- Gracias

El doctor examino a Candy encontrando que todo en ella estaba bien en lo concerniente a su embarazo. Como hubo dicho Pony tenia alrededor de 4 semanas de embarazo, aún no se notaba; pero para alguien de la experiencia del doctor fue fácil de identificar la etapa en la que se encontraba. Luego del examen se dirigió al estudio donde se encontraban las mujeres esperándole.

\- Doctor mi hijo por favor dígame como se encuentra

\- Por favor doctor mi niño…

\- Les diré que para la ciencia esto es un imposible; el está reaccionando mejor de lo esperado; sólo es cuestión de días.

\- Gracias…

 _Sé que no me escuchaban, pero desde anoche pude escuchar la voz de Candy, sus lagrimas y lamentos sobre mi estado. El dolor en sus palabras era tan fuerte que me estrujaron el corazón; la verdad no me imaginaba cuanto ella me amaba, cuanto me necesitaba, yo era importante para su vida como ella lo era para mí._

 _Sentí cada una de sus lagrimas caer en mi piel y arder ante la calidez que derramaban sobre mí. Sentí sus manos en mi cara y aunque intente moverme para tocarla; mi cuerpo no reaccionó; mis manos no se movieron y mis ojos no se abrían para ver su dulce y pecosa cara. Sabía que era el final de mi recorrido por la vida, que ya era el momento de marcharme cuando escuche de sus labios que voy hacer padre._

 _Un hijo junto a mi Candy, un hijo que cambiaría toda nuestra vida, la escuche pidiéndome, que me quedará junto a ella que juntos celebraríamos nuestro hijo; no se como pero en ese momento rogué con todo lo que tenia para poder quedarme junto a ellos. Mi Candy y ahora mi hijo… Necesitaba quedarme junto a ellos, necesitaba darle a mi hijo todo ese amor que sólo un padre puede dar._

 _Necesito vivir, necesito vivir… Tengo que vivir por ellos, por mi hijo, mi esposa y por mis padres…_

 _Fue en ese momento donde escuche a mi luz pedirme que me quedara con ella y no se como pude sacar las fuerzas pues mi cuerpo está muy débil y adolorido pero pude hablarle y decirle que jamás la dejaré._

 _Hola a todas... Trataré de ponerme al día... Un poco de paciencia..._


	17. Chapter 17

Un aroma conocido inundó los sentidos de Terry, el olor a flores le hizo recordar a su bella pecosa. Suavemente sintió como unos dedos delineaban su rostro, su boca y por pin llegaban hasta su pelo acariciándolo.

La mejor de las caricias fue sentir sus labios besados por aquellos a cual su corazón correspondía; sabía que no podía moverse; también sabía que le fascinaba el saberse acariciado por ella, saber que ella lo amaba y que pronto sus vidas tendrían más sentido. Con dolor sintió como ella se alejaba, escuchaba como caminaba alrededor de la cama y luego sintió como ella se acostaba junto a él. El calor de su cuerpo llenó cada poro de el cuerpo Terry, su olor y la suavidad de su piel fue suficiente para que quedase dormido en un profundo sueño lleno de paz.

La puerta del estudio se abrió rápidamente y de forma muy abrupta, las mujeres allí reunidas sólo pudieron abrir los ojos ante aquella interrupción.

\- Eleonor, ¿Dime que está aún con vida? Por favor…

\- Richard… Si

Eleonor corrió hasta los brazos de su esposo y como si fuese el fin de un mal sueño ambos cayeron ante el más dolorosos de los llantos. Las demás mujeres abandonaron la habitación dejando sólo a la pareja de esposos, pues ellas entendían que no era el mejor momento para estar presente. Era la primera vez que hubo pasado algo similar en la familia. Para sus padres Terry era de hierro, más esta vez comprobaron que estaban equivocados, nunca pensaron en que el pudiese morir a manos de los enemigos. Era la primera vez que la duquesa veía lagrimas de desesperación en su esposo; era la primera ve que lo sentía tan invulnerable, era la primea vez que lo veía como lo que era un simple hombre y un padre que temía por la vida de su hijo.

\- Él ha reaccionado, el doctor aún no explica cómo, pero está mejor y con nosotros aún

\- No sabes como me he sentido. Terry es mi vida, Eleonor… Tú y él lo son todo para mí.

\- Y tú para nosotros… Han pasado tantas cosas Richard, tanto que contarte

\- En todo Londres se habla de Candy…

\- Tan rápido…

\- Los chismes corren más rápido que el río

\- Candy salvó la vida de nuestro hijo.

\- Es necesario que hable con ella… Lo que ha hecho está fuera de tordas las normas y de lo que una duquesa debía hacer.

\- ¿Entonces hubieras preferido ver a nuestro hijo muerto? Candy tuvo las agallas que ninguna otra mujer ha tenido jamás. Ella puso su vida en juego para salvar a Terry. ¿Entiendes que en vez de molestarnos por su actitud debemos de estar agradecidos?

\- Y lo estoy, pero… No sabes la frustración que he tenido al no poder estar, al saber que casi pierdo a nuestro hijo y yo no haber estado para ayudarlo…

\- Candy merece todo nuestro amor y respeto... Ella puso la vida de su propio hijo para salvar la de nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Que Candy, está en espera y aún así hizo todo lo posible por traer a Terry devuelta, otra en su lugar y en eso me apunto yo, no hubiese hecho nada más sin embargo ella sacrificó el todo por el todo y gracias a ello ganó.

\- Disculpa lo que digo Eleonor, tienes razón, estoy tan angustiado, cansado y… No puedo creer las cosas que han pasado y yo lejos. No puedo creer que vamos a tener un nieto Eleonor

\- Si vamos hacer abuelos…

\- Creo que aún estamos un poco jóvenes para utilizar esa palabra… Existen otras que se escucharían mucho mejor

\- Tonto, ven abrázame que te he necesitado como no te imaginas

\- Y yo a ti, mi princesa…

\- Vamos a ver a nuestro hijo…

La pareja se encamino hacia la habitación principal donde se encontraba Terry, al llegar el cuadro que vieron no podía ser más amoroso; Candy y Terry durmiendo juntos uno al lado del otro, Candy con sus manos y la de Terry sobre su vientre y con la otra mano en el corazón del mismo. Los padres al ver la escena se sintieron felices de que las cosas hayan transcurrido de la forma en que sucedieron los hechos, más sin embargo Richard conocía la naturaleza de Neil y de su forma de vengarse cuando alguien le hacia algo, le cobrara 15 veces lo mismo.

El duque sabía que ahora tenía más que nuca que cuidar a su nuera y al fruto del amor de ambos que en ella crecía, él estaba consiente que lo que ella hubo hecho traería repercusiones y que Neil no se quedaría tranquilo hasta lograrlo. Debía desde el día de hoy duplicar la seguridad de su hijo y de la nueva familia que poseía. Le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que ella estuviese embarazada y que al enterarse Neil quisiese hacer algo contra su nieto.

El duque los miraba y se prometía a sí mismo mientras lentamente se cerraban la habitación que esta vez el sería quien estuviese a cargo del cuidado de su familia y que no dejaría que nada ni nadie les hiciese daño.

Por más de seis horas la joven pareja estuvo dormida, siendo él quien por fin abriese los ojos, los rayos del sol aún penetraban por las cortinas y le permitían ver lo bella que su esposa se encontraba, el no entendía si era por que se encontraba de encargo o sí por el hecho de que ella siempre lo ha sido, simplemente se deleitó con cada rincón de la cara de Candy.

Utilizando todas sus fuerzas se movió para quedar frente a frente a ella, deseaba poder ver sus labios, labios que en un momento determinado pensó no volver a ver. El no sabía como hubo llegado hasta su hogar, como sucedieron las cosas más sin embargo estaba feliz de verse en su cama junto a ella.

Poco a poco la joven comenzó abrir los ojos, mucho fue su entusiasmo al darse cuenta que un par de ojos zafiro la miraban. Al verlo se movió de forma rápida y sin querer hizo que Terry también se moviera causándole dolor.

\- Perdóname, no medí mis movimientos…

Terry sólo asintió, aún no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hablar, más sin embargo su mano que permanecía sobre el vientre de Candy comenzó a acariciarla y a mirarla esa parte del cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba lleno de vida.

\- ¡Me escuchaste!

La respuesta a esa afirmación hecha por la joven hizo que lagrimas comenzaran a salir de los esmeraldas ojos de Candy. Ver la cara de Terry le daba a entender que él estaba feliz ante la noticia de que pronto serían padres y que ahora estarían más unidos que antes. Ella quería abrazarlo pero tenía tanto miedo de lastimarlo que opto por sólo darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estoy tan feliz Terry, por un momento pensé te había perdido, sin ti no hubiese querido seguir viviendo... He llorado tanto ante la posibilidad de perderte amor, yo sin tu vida ya no querría la mía... Mejor hablemos de otra cosas… ¿Tienes hambre?

El joven asintió y rápidamente s levantón, y tomo entre sus manos la pequeña y dorada campana que se encontraba sobre la mesa de comedor de sus aposentos. La joven duquesa se encontraba descalza y sabía que estaba mal visto por los ingleses, por ello corrió al baño a colocarse sus zapatos y esperar que el mayordomo subiese a traerles algo de comer. Sus padres entraron felices por la noticia de que el joven hubo despertado y especialmente con apetito. Corrieron a la habitación como si fuesen dos jóvenes en un campo; la noticia era la mejor que recibían en días y más aún luego de creerlo perdido.

\- Terry hijo… No puedo creer que estás mejor, por un momento pensé te había perdido… Mi bebé.

\- Maadre!

\- No hables hijo, nosotros estaremos aquí contigo, quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para nosotros y que te amo. Perdóname por nunca antes haberte dicho que te amo y que estoy muy orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido.

\- No hables hijo… Mejor tranquilízate para que recuperes tus fuerzas.

Terry no podía creer las palabras recién escuchadas de los labios de su padre, eran palabras de amor; su padre quien le enseñó a no demostrar amor, que el amor era debilidad, hoy demostraba un gesto de amor al confesarle a su hijo que le amaba.

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

\- Hijo, no hables, ya tendrás mucho tiempo de enterarte de todo, por ahora come y descansa… Luego estoy seguro que tu esposa te contará como llegaste aquí. Ella es la más indicada.

\- Buenas Eleonor, Duque…

\- ¿Cómo estás Candy?

\- Muy bien, gracias

\- Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Qué tal si dejamos a Terry con Eleonor y me acompaña al estudio?

\- Por supuesto…

\- ¿Todo bien Padre?

\- Si hijo… Sólo que tengo una conversación pendiente con tu esposa y debe ser lo antes posible.

\- Richard…

\- Eleonor, todo está bien , pero necesito hablar con Candy ahora. Es de suma importancia para mí.


	18. Chapter 18

Lentamente Candy bajaba las escaleras que la conducían hacia el estudio. Llena de mil preguntas sobre esta conversación que se llevaría a cabo con el Duque de Granchester. Sabía del carácter del mismo, pues este desde su llegada como nueva Duquesa este le mostró una bienvenida nada amigable y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, nunca demostró ningún afecto a ella.

Escalón por escalón fue contado por la joven mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras y detrás de ella la figura imponente de aquel hombre quien le inspiraba respeto y se podría decir miedo. Al llegar frente al estudio el Duque le abrió la puerta, le pidió se sentará en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al majestuoso escritorio de Terry. Este caminó con pasos suaves pero firmes, sin embargo ella pudo notar que parecía llevar zapatos de cemento, ya que cada pisada era como si la tierra temblase para ella.

\- Candice, lo que hiciste fue algo que jamás en mi vida imaginé siquiera ver o escuchar.

\- Señor yo…

\- Un momento Candice, quiero que me escuches primero y luego hablas tú

\- Si señor

\- Desde el principio tuve mis dudas sobre si serías la mujer adecuada para mi hijo, desde su nacimiento, vi en Terry algo diferente, un guerrero, un noble y sobre todo un hombre de acero.

Su nacimiento fue, es y ha sido el evento más importante de mi vida; mucho más que mi matrimonio con la única mujer que he amado, Eleonor. Terry fue entrenado para ser todo un guerrero, un hombre que en el campo de acción fuese el mejor y que siempre ganara.

Ustedes los escoces no entienden el honor y la palabra con lo que los Ingleses vivimos. Nuestra palabra es ley… Cuando llegaste sentí que hubo sido la peor de las decisiones que mi hubo hecho en toda su vida, una mujer escocesa, una jovencita sin ninguna experiencia en nuestra nobleza, con una cultura tan diferente y con una forma de ser que desde el principio si hubieses sido mi esposa te aseguro que más de una nalgada tendrías de recuerdo.

El problema empeoró para mi cuando la reina se enteró de ti y de tu procedencia, ella, mi prima, y no sólo tía de Terry, sino que, su madrina tenía en sus manos el futuro de la relación de ustedes. Y aunque no lo creas, me alegre cuando ella les dio el visto bueno y no por ti, sino por él. El que jamás se hubo fijado en ninguna mujer, a pesar de que muchas trataran de llamar su atención, y para decir verdad ya era hora de que pensara en formar familia.

Cuando salió al campo, y luego de enterarme que hubo sido una emboscada, temí por su vida, temí no volverle a ver y decirle cuanto le amaba y lo que él significa para mí. La ida a Londres fue tan dura, especialmente llegar a palacio y no encontrar ninguna noticia, ninguna respuesta a mis preguntas y peor aún imaginándome que mi hijo para ese momento hubo estado muerto.

Lo que hiciste no es lógico, no es propio de una dama y mucho menos de una escocesa. Lo que hiciste fue la locura más grande que alguien jamás hubo hecho en este siglo y quizás en el siguiente… Robarte el hijo del Conde, Vestirte de pordiosera, ir a tierras enemigas, enfrentarlo de la forma en que lo hiciste y volver con mi hijo en vida… Ha sido la locura más grande que jamás se ha escuchado en Granchester.

Candy estaba muy asustada, el hecho de ver que en la cara del duque no existía la más mínima expresión mientras le hablaba. Sostenía los pliegues de su bello vestido y su miraba estuvo siempre en sus manos.

\- Candice, jamás imaginé conocer una mujer que rompiese todas las reglas como tú. Una mujer que pudiera cautiva a mi hijo como lo has hecho y sobre todo una mujer a la cual le debo mi vida en estos momentos.

Candice, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste, agradecerte el amar a mi hijo de la forma en que lo haces y sobre todo el riesgo que tomaste al salvarle la vida. Hoy no sólo has demostrado que eres digna de llevar el apellido Granchester, de ser la mujer de mi hijo, de llevar el título de duquesa y sobre todo de tener mi eterno agradecimiento.

\- ¿Duque?

El duque tomó a Candy de las manos, la puso de pie y el procedió a ponerse de rodillas frente a ella como una demostración de que poseía la mayor de las gratitudes hacía ella y que le era un honor el tenerla en su familia.

\- Para mí es un honor tenerte como nuera y sobre todo como la futura madre de mis nietos, tu tienes la mayor admiración que jamás pude llegarle a tener a ser viviente. Y desde hoy eres parte importante de esta familia. Espero que puedas perdonar la forma en que te traté al principio y que me permitas conocerte y que me conozcas.

\- La honra es mía señor, pero por favor levántese… Todo lo que hice lo hice por el amor que siento hacia Terry y para serle sincera lo volvería hace por él.

\- Lo sé hija, ustedes son tal para cual…

La hostilidad que hubo en la relación al principio llegó a su fin, sellada por un fuerte abrazo entre ambos. El duque tomó a Candy por las manos y se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Terry, ahora con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Espero que mi nieto sea tan valiente como lo son ustedes dos

\- Mi mayor deseo es que sea igual a su padre, pero con mejor carácter…

\- Jajajaj… Eso mi Lady es imposible, todos los Granchester lo tenemos de herencia…

\- Entonces será un gran problema al lidiar con padre, hijo y abuelo a la vez

\- Espero que la paciencia sea una de sus virtudes

\- No creo se me ha otorgado esa…

\- Entonces prepárese desde ya…

\- Veo que están muy amigable los dos…. – Dijo Eleonor al verlos entrar a la habitación en la forma en que llegaron

\- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si mi nuera es una mujer admirable y quien desde ya tiene ha compensado a pedir paciencia como virtud ante la posibilidad de otro Granchester en su vientre

\- Candy no tienes por que preocuparte, yo he podido dominarlos a los dos, créeme que te ayudaré si llegara a ser necesario

\- Madre, no sabía que tenías esas artes – Dijo Terry mientras despertaba gustoso escuchando la platica entre sus padre y Cany – Esposa mía, ven que deseo desde ya tocar tu vientre y sentir a mi hijo.

\- Amor, sabes que tus deseos son ordenes.

\- Al parecer es Terry quién la ha dominado…

\- No cantes victoria Richard, que nosotras tenemos nuestras armas secretas

\- Jajajaja

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo…

\- Dime hijo

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Es decir lo último que recuerdo es el calabozo del Conde…

Unos pasos de mujer se escuchaban en el largo pasillo del castillo, el trayecto fue largo pero debía hacerlo, era algo que se había jurado hacer y no escatimaría en recursos para hacerlo. Sabía que esta persona le sería de gran ayuda y que juntos podrían llevar a cabo aquello que era su mayor anhelo, vengarse.

La puerta de sombrío estudio se abrió, dando paso a un lugar el cual le ponía la carne de gallina, no sólo la decoración le pareció demasiada difícil de aceptar, por sus tonos tan tétricos, las cabezas de animales colgados en las paredes y por aquellas espadas sobre la silla principal del escritorio que aún poseían sangre seca de alguien.

\- Buenas noches mi Lady… Veo que le ha impresionado mi espada

\- Sin duda Conde, aun conservan manchas de sangre

\- Son para recordar no sólo que siempre gano, sino que también puedo vencer a quien decido

\- En eso Conde difiero de usted.

El conde se acercó a besarle la mano y con una mirada fría, como el cazador que va tras su presa le miró ocasionándole una series de sensaciones molestas nunca antes sentidas. Pero aún así decidió continuar con aquella que era su misión.

\- ¿En que siempre gano o que puedo vencer a quien decido?

\- En ambos… Es bien sabido por estas tierras y todas las aledañas que la Duquesa de Granchester pudo vencerle sin siquiera mover un dedo…

\- Fue sólo un golpe de suerte, el cual no ha de durar mucho mi Lady

\- Eso espero…

\- ¿A qué se debe su visita? ¿O es que acaso vino a cerciorarse que lo que se dice es verdad?

\- Vine por que creo que ambos tenemos el mismo deseo

El conde se acercó mucho más a ella, se acercó a su cuello donde pudo oler su perfume, tocó con sus dedos la piel de su cuello y poco a poco la fue bajando hasta su seno.

\- Entonces usted sabe cual es mi deseo en este momento mi Lady

\- Creo que usted no ha entendido aún mi visita –

Le dijo Susana Marlow sin siquiera moverse, mientras que el Conde Neil disfrutaba al acariciarle sus senos sobre el vestido. Entonces comenzó a besarle el cuello y a desabotonarla mientras ella intentaba hablarle sobre el porqué de su visita. Pero le fue imposible terminar ya que el Conde la tomó bruscamente, levantó su falda, bajo su ropa interior y se introdujo en ella sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que está estuviese sintiendo o deseando. Bajó la parte superior de su vestido y con brusquedad tomó de sus senos, hasta hacerlos sangrar. El acto para Susana fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida, pero no podía decir o reclamarle nada pues ella misma se había puesto en la boca del lobo. Sólo deseaba que terminase pronto y que de ello no quedará ninguna consecuencia.

Así como comenzó, así mismo terminó, bruscamente la separó de él limpiándose como cuando te ensucias con lodo o con basura. Ya que para él todas las mujeres eran exclusivamente eso basuras que se usaban para poseerlas y luego tirarlas al lado.

\- Por un instante pensé que usted podría ser doncella mi Lady… Pero veo que no he sido el primero y según mis investigaciones han sido muchos los que ya han tenido el placer de poseerla.

\- Es usted un…

\- Usted es la que ha venido a mi… Recuerde

\- Entonces que con este acto haya quedado pactado nuestra venganza hacia la Duquesa de Granchester

\- Por mí está más que pactado…

\- El no ha muerto…

\- ¿Qué desea de mi?

\- Que la humille, la maltrate, le haga sentir el infierno en la tierra, deseo que le desfigure su cara y que luego la tire a los pozos de excrementos.

\- Mmm… Veo que estamos en la misma página mi Lady… Pero hacerle eso es de por sí difícil.. Ya he investigado todas las formas de llegar hacia ella y está bien dificil

\- Entonces aquí es donde entro yo mi Lord…


	19. Chapter 19

Las verdes praderas y jardines del castillos lucían sus mejores colores durante la época, las flores estaban en su etapa d. En aquel pueblo un aire de tranquilidad y seguridad reinaba ante la noticias y los resultados de los sucesos anteriores. Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad para la pareja de duques que todo el tiempo estuvieron juntos cuidándose el uno al otro. La servidumbre, nana y sus padres estaban maravillados ante el amor que se proclamaban y demostraban los jóvenes.

Terry se repuso de una forma increíble, sus heridas estaban casi curadas y sanadas, para él saber que pronto sería padre le daba las fuerzas necesarias para lograr estar de pie lo antes posible. Si antes tenía razones por quien vivir y luchar, ahora estas eran aún mayores. Un hijo representaba todo lo que hubo siempre soñado y más aún, un hijo del amor, el amor que florecía cada día más. La idea de ver un pequeño en su casa corriendo y travieso le llenaba de felicidad.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a entender los actos de su padre y a acercarse mucho más a él. Si bien su padre fue bien estricto y duro, también es verdad que le hubo dado la mejor educación existente en aquella época y para él era esencial poder hacer lo mismo con su hijo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente sus padres estuvieron presente y la relación entre padre e hijo logra afianzarse al punto que parecían grandes amigos. Su madre disfrutaba largas horas de tejido junto a Candy y nana Pony, quienes desde ya estaban preparando todo para la llegada del futuro heredero de los Granchester.

El pequeño vientre de la joven rubia se comenzaba a notar y sus hábitos hubo cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Ya no era la jovencita imprudente que intentaba hacer las cosas corriendo, vez se sentía tranquila, en paz y con una felicidad difícil de explicar, en pocas palabras se sentía plena.

Por primera vez en varios días el joven duque se encontraba en el amplio comedor disfrutando de un almuerzo que según él era verdadero, carne asada de pollo, res y cabrío; pastas, verduras y licor eran parte del menú que el joven con disfrutaba ya que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en cama la comida para él fue lo más desabrida que pudo existir.

\- Este ha sido el mejor festín que he probado todo mi vida, Pony

\- Gracias hijo.

\- Es verdad nana te empeñaste en cocinar mejor que nunca, mmm esto está delicioso – decía una Candy que comía como que era lo último que la vida le permitía hacer

\- Y si mi glotona esposa lo dice, entonces es verdad… jajajaj

\- Eres un odioso Terry… Ya se me ha quitado el hambre

\- ¡!Hijo! déjala en paz, una mujer embarazada necesita comer por dos, y ella comerá todo lo que necesite para que mi nieto nazca saludable

\- Madre es sólo una broma

\- Terry hijo, yo que pasé por esto, créeme con una embarazada y su comida no se relaja a menos que quieras dormir en el estudio por todo el mes… ¿Te acuerdas Eleonor?

\- Por supuesto que sí… Aprendiste a no meterte con mis antojos…

\- Creo que ya entendí, pero dudo que mi bella esposa me tire fuera de la habitación, pues necesita poner su pie sobre mi para dormirse…

\- ¡Terry! Esas cosas no se dicen… - Dijo una Candy toda sonrojada ante aquel comentario

\- Jajajaja… A todo esto y ya que por fin estamos todos reunidos… ¿Comiencen a contarme como es que termine en mi cama y como fui rescatado de las manos del conde? Y nada de cambio de conversación… Tu nana, te quedas ahí, y nada de que se te olvidó algo madre…

Todos se miraron, sabían que al contarle la reacción del joven duque no sería buena, pues lo hecho por Candy no sólo rayaba en lo peligroso, sino que en lo absurdo, si se pensaba de una forma racional, cosa que el duque sabía su esposa no lo era. El silencio era muy pesado en aquel lugar, Terry miraba de forma insistente a cada uno, él sabia que le escondían algo y era necesario que le dijeran.

\- Hijo creo que la más indicada para hablarte de lo sucedido es tu esposa.

\- Padre… No entiendo el misterio. ¿Por qué las caras y el temor?

Candy se levantó de la silla, caminó hacia la ventana, por unos minutos se mente viajó a todo aquello que hubo vivido, el dolor de perderlo, de creerlo muerto, viajar hasta unas tierras desconocidas sola, el presentarse frente al Conde, robar un niño, etc., tanto que no sabía por donde comenzar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Conocía demasiado a su esposo y sabía que no se detendría hasta lograr obtener toda la información, además sabía que la historia andaba de boca en boca por toda Inglaterra y era cuestión de poco tiempo para que se enterase.

\- Terry, es una larga historia…

\- Entonces comienza Candy, tengo toda una eternidad para escucharte…

\- … Cuando… Cuando no llegaste junto con los demás, a mi corazón llevó un velo negro ante la posibilidad de que estuvieses muerto y que te perdiera para siempre

\- Continua… - Dijo el joven inclinándose hacia delante y colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y a su vez el mentón sobre sus puños.

Poco a poco entre lagrimas y con una voz entrecortada la joven comenzó a contar su historia, todos los allí presente se limitaron a escucharla y mirarla con admiración, dolor y mucho amor. Candy caminó de un lado a otro mientras sostenía su barriga y contaba aquel episodio de su vida como si fuese la historia de un libro. Con cada relato Terry apretaba más sus puños y más su cara daba a entender que no estaba a gusto ante lo contado.

Durante todo el relato la cara del joven duque cambió de una forma que ella misma tuvo miedo al notar que no existía ninguna expresión en ella. Si bien ella sabía que él la amaba, estaba el hecho del fuerte temperamento del mismo, cosa que ella conocía muy bien al igual que sus padres y nana.

Candy terminó todo el relato entre lagrimas y nervios. Trató de calmarse a sabiendo que no era bueno para su hijo y entonces le miró esperando la peor de los castigos por parte de su esposo. Una mano tocó la del joven duque y al sentir miró y entonces se encontró con unos ojos azules zafiros que le decían tanto, que le pedían tanto y que él entendía sin necesidad de hablar, más sin embargo la dueña de los mismo tuvo la necesidad de confirmar que el entendía aquello que sus ojos le revelaban.

\- Hijo recuerda su estado – Fue la voz de su madre

El joven luego de mirar a su madre se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su esposa, esta temblaba ante lo que su esposo podría hacerle. Miró sus ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pudo entender y ver lo que existía en el alma del joven. Al llegar se colocó frente a ella, la miró sin siquiera abrir sus labios. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero para la joven fue una eternidad, quien de forma protectora cuidaba sus barriga con sus manos.

Terry vio el miedo y nerviosismo de su esposa, en otra oportunidad estaba seguro que le castigaría como nunca en su vida lo habían hecho. Lo que ella hubo hecho era algo irracional, peligros no sólo para ella, pero para su futuro heredero. Con sus manos levantó la barbilla de la joven, con la otra limpió sus lagrimas y entonces sus ojos volvieron a retomar aquel azul zafiro que ella tanto amaba.

\- ¿Sabes que lo que has hecho estuvo mal verdad?

\- Yo.. Si

\- ¿Y sabes que no volverás hacerlo o cualquier cosas que ponga tu vida y la de mi hijo en peligro?

\- Anja…

\- Candy, no sé si molestarme contigo por tus atrevidas y locas acciones o simplemente besarte y agradecerte todo el amor que me tienes. Tu sabes lo que significas para mi y si algo te pasa a ti o a nuestro hijo yo sería el más afectado. Quiero pedirte que cualquier cosa que suceda tu cuides de nuestro hijo y de ti como lo que son: mis mas grandes tesoros…

Candy yo te amo, y te entiendo pues yo hubiese hecho lo mismo y más en tu lugar, pero ahora no se trata sólo de nosotros, tenemos que cuidarnos ambos para que nuestro hijo esté bien. .. Te amo mi duquesa de hierro.

\- Yo también te amo, mi duque de hierro

Diciendo esto último Terry se apoderó de sus labios sin importar la presencia de sus padres y los demás allí presentes. Eleonor estaba alegre ante como su hijo hubo reaccionado y esperaba que estos cambios en su carácter se quedaran por mucho tiempo. Richard al verlo se acordó tanto de sí mismo ante el hecho de ser padre y como su vida cambio cuando supo de que su amada Eleonor le brindaba el regalo más preciado que un hombre puede tener: su hijo.

\- ¿Saben que me hubiese gustado?… - Dijo Terry volviéndose a su padre y quien tenia aún a su esposa abrazada

\- ¿Qué?... Hijo pregunto Richard

\- Verle la cara al Conde cuando Candy salió triunfante de aquel lugar. jajajaja

\- El problema hijo es que tu sabes que el no se quedará de manos cruzadas

\- Y yo le esperaré para demostrarle por que con los Granchester no se juega

Luego de aquella larga confección de la joven la familia disfrutaba de una agradable tarde en el estudio planeando los futuros eventos y revisando las cuentas de las ultimas transacciones que hubo ocurrido en los negocios. Por su parte y aunque se encontraban en el estudio, las mujeres seguían inmersas en los preparativos del nacimiento del futuro heredero Granchester.

\- Disculpe duquesa tiene una visita

\- ¿Una visita? ¿Quién? No estoy esperando a nadie en estos días

\- Es Lady Marlowe… ¿Le hago pasar?


	20. Chapter 20

Los ojos verdes de la joven duquesa miraban a su marido tratando de encontrar respuesta sobre si debía o no atender a la sorpresiva visita. El mayordomo esperaba de pie con sus enguantadas manos detrás de su espalda y con la vista fija en la bella mujer de dorada cabellera; que se hubo ganado el corazón de su patrono, quien antes de ella era casi imposible verle sonreír.

\- ¿Qué desea esa mujer. - Dijo Richard sin muchos miramientos en sus palabras y menos en el tono molesto en el que se refirió a ella.

\- Tranquilo amor, dejemos que Candy decida, ella es una mujer de mucho carácter y sabrá cómo tratarla - Fue la opinión de Eleonora mientras trataba de bajar un poco el ánimo de su esposo, pues esta conocía que Richard no tenía pelos en la lengua cuando alguien no le gustaba. Tocó suavemente el hombro de su esposo como siempre hacía cuando quería expresarle que se tranquilizará sin que nadie más que ellos entendieran. Sin embargo, su hijo quién era muy detallista lo notó desde que era apenas un jovencito y era castigado por su padre por cualquier travesura.

\- Sabes Candy que lo que decidas hacer siempre tendrás mi apoyo - Dijo Terry tomando la mano de su esposa y besando la parte superior de la misma. Candy respiró profundamente, pues cada vez que sentía los labios de su esposo en su piel, una lluvia de corriente recorría todo su cuerpo y aunque estuviese quien fuera su sonrojadas mejillas siempre aparecían para darle placer a aquel duque que adoraba verla sonrojarse.

\- Hágala pasar al estudio por favor. - Dijo la pecosa mirando con su ya conocida sonrisa a su mayordomo

\- Disculpe su gracia, pero Lady Marlowe ha pedido que el Duque también esté presente

\- ¿Yo¿ ¿Y que tengo yo que ver con ella? - Dijo Terry poniéndose de pie apresuradamente y mirando a su esposa

\- Sea lo que sea, Terry, vamos y salimos de ella. No me gusta nada que me traiga intranquilidad - Exclamó la joven rubia en un tono muy molesto

El joven acercó su mano a su joven esposa para ayudarla a caminar y siguiendo con toda la caballerosidad que siempre esté poseía, en especial para ella, que se hubo convertido en el centro de su todo.

Los ojos azul celeste de la rubia miraban y analizaron cada detalle de aquel lugar, sus enguantados dedos tocaban de forma suave cada objeto que pudiese llegar hasta ellos, sin ningún reparo se acercó hasta la silla, que se imaginaba era de él, ya la acaricio como hubiese querido acariciarlo a él.

Debía confesar que de todos los hombre que hubo conocido, este, era sin lugar a duda él único que le había despertados sentimientos de amor. Al principio creyó que todo era por el poder y dinero que este poseía, más sin embargo, poco a poco puda darse cuenta que lo querría para ella y que muy a pesar de que éste nunca le hizo caso, ella tenia guardada la esperanza de que sí, el algún día la llegaría a amar.

Sé sabía lo suficientemente bella como para atraer la mirada y los deseos de muchos nobles, algunos de los cuales hasta llegaron a ofrecerle un título, pero muy por debajo del que ella anhelaba, el de la Duquesa de Granchester.

En su mente pensamientos de envidia y deseo cruzaron. Cuanto deseaba ser aquella que ahora le podía tocar, besar y amar de la forma en que ella jamás lo haría; pero fueron rotos al escuchar como la puerta se abría, dando paso a aquellos que necesitaba con urgencia hablarles.

\- Lady Marlowe - Dijo Terry dejando una de las manos que traía sobre la de su esposa y tomando la de la joven ojo azul para besarla, como se acostumbraba al tener que saludar a una dama. Sin embargo este solo pudo hacerle una breve reverencia ya que un pequeño dolor en su otra mano le hizo detenerse. Y no fue para menos ya que al ver que su esposo pensaba besar aquella mano, Candy, pellizco la otra mano que aún sostenía la suya para evitar que esto pasara. Haciendo que el duque soltará de inmediato la mano de Susana y volviendo a su, lugar, el lugar junto a su esposa.

Terry la miró y una chispa de alegría brilló en sus ojos, realmente ella, su esposa podría estar celándolo, no es que durará de su amor, es que el saber que era tan obvio le llenó de alegría. Saber que ella era capaz no sólo de dar su vía por él en algo como lo que hizo, sino, que sin importar cual fuera la situación, ella estaría ahí para él, su mujer ahora su cómplice, era la perfecta combinación que siempre hubo soñado y si tuviese que volver el tiempo a aquel poblado escoces donde la conoció, lo haría sin dudar repitiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con tal de tenerla como hoy, su esposa.

\- Lady Marlowe- Dijo Candy mientras la joven hacía una reverencia a la joven duquesa. - no voy a ir con cortesía - Dijo Candy, mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo - ¿Qué desea?

La joven rubia guardo silencio por unos segundos, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzaría aquel relato de su vida durante las pasadas semanas. Cómo explicar todo lo vivido y saber que en las manos de ellos se encontraría, pues fácilmente podría ir a la cárcel por haber sido cómplice del enemigo de la reina. Pero su dolor fue tan grande y su deseo de venganza por igual que sabía debía hacerlo, él tenia que pagar y sólo Terrence podía hacerlo.

\- Tampoco está es una visita de cortesía duquesa, créame que si la estoy haciendo es por qué no deseo que le suceda a usted lo que recientemente me ha sucedido - Dijo la rubia ojos azules, mientras se sentaba y sostenía ambas manos de forma nerviosa

\- ¡Explíquese! - Dijo el duque al mirar los nervios en aquella joven y su cara de dolor. Una punzada atravesó su corazón y entendió que algo andaba mal y que tenía que ver con su esposa. Desde siempre se mantuvo alejado de ella, pues sabía el tipo de mujer que era y de las tantas camas que noche tras noche anduvo, todos los caballeros admiraban su belleza, pero también sabían de lo fácil que era llevársela a la cama y luego dejarla en el olvido. Sin embargo, esta vez frente a sus ojos estaba una mujer muy distinta. Su altanería y orgullo habían desaparecido, dando paso a esta que moría de los nervios en su presencia.

Recordó por segundos las tantas insinuaciones que le hizo para compartir su lecho, las veces que se le hubo aparecido en su castillo con la estúpida excusa de una visita casual. Y aquella vez estando solos en el estudio, donde hoy mismo se encontraban, ella se acercó a él, le besó y luego le dijo que le amaba.

Su asombro fue tal que por segundos quedo inmóvil y sin poder siquiera decir una sola palabra por sus labios, pero, en cuanto reaccionó le tuvo que aclarar que él nunca había estado interesado en ella, de ninguna forma que no fuese basada en la cordialidad que debe brindarle un caballero a una dama.

La rubia mujer se molestó ya que nunca antes hubo sido rechazada por nadie, ningún hombre sin importar el titulo, dinero o posición social hubo rechazado a la joven y este se convirtió en el primero y el obsesión más grande de la joven mujer.

\- Yo, yo…. Yo perdí a mi hijo… - Dijo la joven mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos haciendo que toda su vista se empañara. Ni Candy, ni Terry supieron qué hacer. Nadie le informó del matrimonio de la joven rubia y menos de su embarazo. ¿Entonces el corazón de Candy brinco al ver cómo ella lloraba ante la pérdida de su hijo? Tocó su vientre y sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo

\- Yo estaba embarazada – Volvió a decir al notar la cara de asombro de ambos duques.

Lo sé cortito, pero ya he vuelto y quise subir este por lo menos para animarme a continuar… Gracias por sus comentarios..


	21. Chapter 21

Sus ojos expresaban el rencor mas profundo que un ser podría siquiera tenerle a otro, ella deseaba tanto ser esa que cobijara su alma, quien compartiera su cama y amaneciese todos los días junto a él. El que no le dedicó en ningún momento la mas mínima prueba de amor; una amor que tanto soñó, pero que le fue negado.

Y ahora frente a él, que fácil sería mentir y hacer que su perfecto matrimonio se derrumbase y cayera en mil pedazos como lo ha hecho su pobre corazón, que fácil seria en este momento decir aquello que podría separar o crear cizaña entre ambos y dejar que el destino se encargara de ella y que de manos de uno a quien odiaba más que a nada en la vida muriese. Pero no, ya estaba cansada de tantas suplicas, de tanto mal sabores por una sed de venganza que no le trajo nada bueno, nada, simplemente un vacío en sus brazos.

Mirando fijamente a aquella pareja se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, miró detenidamente por unos segundos la belleza de que lugar, lugar que siempre soñó ser dueña y que nunca sería.

Sabe duquesa…. Yo podría decirle fácilmente que el hijo que estaba esperando era de su esposo… - Dijo la joven rubia volteándose para ver la cara que ponía que quien consideraba su rival, sin embargo Candy segura con un rostro impenetrable mirándole, ella sabia que esta mujer no traería nada bueno y no doblegaría ante ella o cualquier cosa que dijese. Sin embargo Terry al escuchar quiso ponerse de pie para refutar lo que Susana dijo, pero un fuerte agarre de manos de sus esposa le hizo detenerse.

Continúa Susana - Fue la suave voz de Candy que se escuchó en aquel silencioso estudio, ella no iba a dejar que nada empañara su relación con su esposo y menos Susana.

Tuviste mucha suerte, perdona tuvo mucha suerte duquesa… Yo hice todo lo que una mujer enamorada haría para conseguir los favores y el amor del hombre cuyo corazón es el dueño. - Dijo la joven rubia mirando ahora fijamente a Terry - Yo hice todo para llamar tu atención Terrence, yo me insinué tantas veces, intenté te celaras de mi, deje que otros me cortejaran para que vieses lo deseable que una mujer como yo era… - Respiró profundo ya que sentía se estaba humillando al máximo y dejando ver su verdadera realidad antes ellos - La noche Antes de ese dichoso viaje donde te conoció yo vine hasta aquí y me le ofrecí, me puse en sus manos, me desnudé para que él viese mi belleza a plenitud, pero no, no me quiso, me envió devuelta con unos de sus hombres. - Candy miró a su esposo y una leve sonrisa brotó en su cara, cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado antes que ella no debería afectarle, pero sus celos eran grandes e imaginarlo con Susana sería lo peor que podría pasarle.

Susana, yo elijo mis mujeres, no ellas a mi…. Si bien reconozco que eres bella, la verdad no eres el tipo de mujer que buscaba - Dijo el joven sin dejar de mirar a su esposa, tenia que medir bien sus palabras, sino estaba seguro que Candy le haría dormir en el piso frío esta noche.

Lo sé, lamentablemente ahora lo sé…. No te imaginas el precio que tuve que pagar… - Las lagrimas volvieron a brotar por sus ojos, los recuerdos eran muy dolorosos y saber que había perdido las esperanzas era su peor dolor. - Terrence cuando volviste casado y presentaste a tu esposa en el baile de la reina quise morirme y mas aún luego de la humillación que me hizo pasar al no permitirme llamarte por tu nombre. - La joven de ojos azules miró nuevamente a Candice - Te odié duquesa, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón te odié, deseé lo peor para ti y eso hice… Me asocié con el Conde Neil…

¿Qué hiciste qué? - Gritó Terrence al escuchar lo que la joven rubia hubo hecho - ¿Estas loca? - El joven agarró la mano de su esposa, esta intentaba calmarlo ya que conocía el carácter de su esposo y como esto podría terminar si ella no lo controlaba.

Estaba loca de amor por ti, de frustración, de dolor…. La elegiste a ella, a ella que no es de fiar, que no es inglesa y que sólo sabe humillar…

Elegí la mujer que llenaba mis expectativas, la mujer que amo…

Yo también te amo, no entiendes, que te ame desde antes y que este amor se convirtió en una obsesión desde el momento que me cambiaste por ella

Yo nunca te cambié, simplemente por que y escuchare bien, NUNCA FISTE MIA! - Grito Terrence quien seguía sin pararse ya que su esposa le tenia agarrado del brazo

Terry - Dijo Candy con suave voz haciendo que este voltease a verla - No creo que la señorita Marlow viniese hasta aquí sólo para contarnos sobre los sentimientos que posee hacia ti. ¿Verdad?

Así es, estoy aquí por que quiero remediar el daño que cause, yo fui parte de la emboscada a… Terry…. Yo le dije exactamente donde podría encontrarlo y por donde acudirían. En mi intento de venganza hice cosas de las cuales hoy no me siento bien. Yo…. Yo me acosté con uno de tus hombres para obtener dicha información y luego enviársela a ese mal nacido - Los ojos de Terrence querían brotar, estaba demasiado molesto, sin embargo era preso de los brazos de su esposa quien le apretaba de forma fuerte para que este no se levantase e hiciera algo que luego lamentaría.

¿Con quién de mis hombre?

Ya no importa, el murió en ese encuentro… - Ella bajó el rostro buscando fuerzas para continuar, ya que había comenzado debía decir toda la verdad, debía hablar y sacar todo eso que le martirizaba dia y noche. Levantó el rostro y miró de nuevo a aquella pareja que le miraba uno con furia y la otra con una mirada indescriptible para la joven, no sabía si era dolor, rencor u odio que era aún peor. - Hay mucho más…

¿Más? - Pregunto el duque sin dejar de mirar la joven con fuego en la mirada

Yo me entrevisté con el Conde, quería encontrar la forma de como terminar con tu esposa, quería que la humillara como ella lo había hecho conmigo. Yo desee verla sufriendo grandemente, que se viera sin ti y encerrada en una cartel de donde nunca volviese a salir.

¿Sabes muy bien lo que estas diciendo Susana? - Dijo Terry mucho más molesto que antes

Sí, y sé que con esto estoy cavando mi propia tumba, pero también sé que ustedes me va a ayudar

Jamás, nunca esperes que te ayudemos, has conspirado contra nosotros y contra la coro…

Terrence deja que ella termine de hablar…. - Candy sentía que había más y que no era bueno lo que continuaba, pero era necesario dejarla que hablara si quería entender y saber que papel había jugado ella con el Conde.

Gracias duquesa…. No es fácil esto que estoy haciendo hoy…. El día que m entrevisté con él… él… él me violó, me hizo suya a la fuerza - Candy llevó sus manos a la boca, si bien era sabido que Susana no era de su agrado, tampoco le deseaba mal alguno y mucho menos uno donde quedaría marcada el resto de su vida. - El Conde me hizo suya a la fuerza y luego me humilló al no ser doncella, se rió de mi, pero aún así yo seguí con él, con el más fiel deseo de que eso mismo le pasara la duquesa, pero mi plan fue aun peor, no sólo por que al tratar de entrar en la vida de ustedes, Candice me sacó y me alejó totalmente sin dejarme entrada a este lugar para poder sacar información luego del rescate, sino que de aquella violación yo quede embaraza…. Yo esperaba un hijo de aquel monstruo, yo que tanto deseaba ser quien te diera Terry tus primeros hijos, estaba en espera de uno de aquel que a la fuerza me hizo lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer… - Sus lágrimas caían como cascadas por sus mejillas, el dolor era evidente y recordar todo lo que hubo sufrido en busca de venganza le dolía aun más. Por intuición Candy toco su abdomen con sus manos como si quisiera proteger su hijo de aquella mujer que tenia en frente.

Susana… - Quiso decir Terry pero la joven no le permitió continuar

Terry yo… Yo sólo quería que me amaras como la amas a ella, yo sólo quería ser importante en tu vida como le amas a ella. ¿Pero sabes qué?…. - Dijo ella mirando fijamente al hombre sin siquiera pestañear y con toda la arrogancia posible - Luego que supe que estaba embarazada ya no me importabas, tu y tu - Dijo señalando a ambos duques con su dedo - Ya no eran nadie en mi vida, yo a pesar de que mi hijo hubo sido concebido de esa forma, yo lo amaba, yo quería que naciese y no me importaba si tenia que hacerlo pasar por hijo de otro para que tuviese un nombre digo ante la sociedad…. Pero no pudo ser - Volvió a bajar el rostro lleno de lágrimas y un fuerte llanto salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, le dolía, realmente le dolía hablar de lo que hubo perdido. Respiró, tomo impulso y continuó - Cuando el conde solicitó mi presencia para pedir información sobre Candice, yo me presenté, yo quería que el supiera que estaba esperando un hijo, quizás este no fuese su heredero, pero eso su hijo…. Luego que le dije que no tenia nada de información y le conté sobre mi embarazo…. Me gritó, humilló y llamó a sus hombres. Me llevaron a un calabozo y allí por ordenes del conde me golpearon hasta que perdí la conciencia, me pegaron tanto que perdí a mi bebé - Grito la joven dejándose caer al piso, sus pies no aguantaba el dolor ante la perdida de su hijo, Candy comenzó a llorar, entendía su dolor ya que amaba desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada a su hijo, lo amaba más que a nada en la vida y saber que aquella mujer lo perdió y de esa forma le dolía.

Susana… - Dijo Candy llorando mientras su esposo le tomaba de las manos

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi casa junto a mi madre, ella me dijo que m encontraron tirada en un pozo y que me llevaron hasta la casa, estaba toda ensangrentada, adolorida, mi vientre me dolía mucho…. Luego el doctor me dio la noticia de que lo había perdido y que debido a los golpes tuvo que extraer parte de mi interior y que debido a esto nunca podré ser madre…

Oh No! - Gritó Candy Colocando su mano sobre su hijo

Mi deseo de venganza me dejo vacía, yo nunca podré ser madre, nunca…. El me desgarro la vida y el alma y ahora…. Y ahora quiere hacerte lo mismo Candice..

¿Qué Dice? - Dijo Terrence colocando de pie

El quiere matar a tu hijo y no sólo tomar a la fuerza a tu esposa, sino que convertirla en nada. Quiere humillarla y matarte

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Por que yo fui quien ideo el plan…

Hola chicas... ¿Que opinan de este capítulo?

Letty lo prometido es deuda... Y aquí está


	22. Chapter 22

Sus ojos azul zafiro estaban cubierto por un rojo fuego que hizo que la joven comenzara a dar pasos atrás por instintos, sabía que estaba molesto y por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que le conoció temió por su seguridad. El aire de aquel salon era pesado y se podría escuchar la respiración fuerte y rápida del joven duque; nunca se hubo caracterizado por ser un hombre de paciencia y menos de cuidar su carácter cuando se encontraba de mal humor.

Sabia cuando hubo ideado dicho plan que existía la posibilidad de duras consecuencias, pero jamas se imaginó ver tanto odio y desprecio en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. Todo lo que había hecho, planeado y vivido fue sólo por él, por que ella quería que él fuera de ella y de nadie más. Lo amaba, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero él nunca la mires de la forma en que la miraba a ella, aquella escocesa que le hubo quitado lo que ella consideraba de su propiedad y con quien hubo creado en su imaginación un futuro muy diferente al que vivía en estos momentos.

El joven apretó sus manos al punto que sus nudillos comenzaron a blanquear, intentaba contenerse, quería hacerlo, pero la furia era tal, que no le dejaba pensar. Por un momento volteó a mirar a su esposa y vio que está estaba mirando a la nada, con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus manos sobre su vientre, gestos que fueron suficiente para querer destruir, no sólo a aquel Conde, sino a todo el que siquiera osara en pensar algo sobre su esposa, su hijo y su familia.

Al ver aquella escena, la rubia de lacios cabellos buscó las palabras que pudieran expresar su hondo arrepentimiento, pero estas simplemente no existían. En un intento por evitar más aquella situación miró la puerta con deseos de salir, pero cuando volvió la vista al duque supo que éste hubo adivinado lo que ella quería hacer.

¿Por qué Susana? - Fueron las simples palabras que salieron de la joven duquesa, quien le miró por primera vez a los ojos. Ella quería entenderla… Ella Candy, quiso saber del por qué del odio de la joven mujer, no sólo hacia ella, sino que también a su esposo.

Por qué me quitaste lo que era mío - Le grito la joven con furia, rabia y dolor hacia Candy, quien no entendía a lo que ella se refería.

Yo nunca te he quitado nada

Me lo quitaste a él. - Dijo ella mirando a Terry, quien volteó la mirada hacia Susana al darse cuenta de lo que la joven hubo dicho

Yo nunca te di la más mínima señal de que interesaras, nunca te vi como mujer, nunca te he tocado siquiera.- Le grito el joven furioso - Yo jamás te he visto como mujer y menos como mi mujer - Susana le miró no solo con dolor, sino que sintió la repulsión que este le estaba omitiendo en ese momento. Se sintió desilusionada de que nunca, por mas intentos que hubo hecho, este a quien amaba como a nada, simplemente la despreciaba.

Yo hice todo para que me miraras…

¿Y crees que por qué hiciste todo esas cosas que una libertina hace para atraer un hombre a su cama te hace dueña de mi? - Volvió a gritar aquel hombre quien estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia y quien sentía que algo dentro de sí se hacia dueño de su mente y cuerpo; algo tan fuerte que no podia controlar más; sin embargo una delicada y suave mano tocó la suya haciendo que todas sus defensas cayeran y voltease a mirarla, era ella, su esposa quien en ese momento le tocaba para tranquilizarlo. Ella se había puesto junto a él y le tocó al percibir que su esposo estaba perdiendo la paciencia . Si de algo ella estaba segura era que aquel joven duque era capaz de derribar al peor de sus enemigos cuando se molestaba, y que ahora mismo Susana se encontraba en esta lista.

Dada las circunstancias Susana, sabes que mi esposo y yo debemos tomar acciones drásticas - Dijo ella mirando fijamente a su esposo y con sus ojos dandole a entender que serenamente podrían lograr mucho más

Candice tiene razón, lo que ha sucedido es demasiado grave como para que nos enfrentamos en un conversación que no nos llevará a nada y comenzamos con gritos - Dijo Terry tratando de relajarse

Yo sé que hice mal, pero por eso estoy aquí por que quiero ayudarlos

No Susana, no estas aquí por eso - Le dijo el duque mientras la miraba fríamente y procedía a tomar una copa de whisky, necesitaba calmarse, relajarse para poder continuar - Estas aquí por que quieres que yo me vengué de lo que él te hizo…. - Entonces levantó la vista de su vaso y la miró directamente a los ojos - ¿O me equivoco?

Yo sólo quiero ayudarlos y que tengan clemencia de mi ante la reina - dijo ella bajando la cabeza en forma de sumisión, pues sabia muy bien que al traicionar el duque, también traicionaba la reina y que con ello se jugaba no sólo su libertad, sino que su vida.

¿Estas consciente del grado de traición no sólo hacia mí, sino que hacia la reina y toda Inglaterra?

Todo lo que hice lo hice por amor a ti…. Yo sólo actué por amor - Le grito ella al darse cuenta que la dirección que estaba tomando aquella reunión no seria favorable para ella. Su madre le hubo advertido de que esto podría suceder, pero ella quería que Terry se encargara de aquel conde que la hizo tanto mal. No le importaba las consecuencias en el momento que decidió presentarse ante los duques de Granchester, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no le esperaba nada bueno.

Entonces miró a la joven duquesa quién se mantenía tranquila mirando a su esposo y decidió que su mejor carta a jugar ahora era con ella, era suplicarle y hacerla sentir la gratitud que le debía por haberla puesto sobre avisos, entonces en un acción desesperada se arrojó al piso ante los pies de Candy, quien la miraba sin entender que era lo estaba haciendo aquella mujer.

\- Duquesa tenga piedad de mi, yo he venido hasta aquí para salvar la vida de su hijo, yo nunca podré ser madre, míreme estoy humillada ante usted pidiéndole caridad a esta mujer que sufrió lo que ninguna mujer debe sufrir

¿Crees que mi esposa tiene poder sobre esto? - Le dijo el joven duque mientras a apretaba fuertemente sus puños al punto de estar blancos - Tu sabes bien lo que has hecho, sabes bien que no sólo pusiste en peligro mi vida, sino la de mis hombres y mi familia.- El joven la miró directo a los ojos, respiro fuertemente y continuó - Y sobre todo has traicionada la reina

La joven rubia le miró tratando de entender a lo que se refería el duque, sabía que si se acusaba de traición a la reina seria llevad a la horca - No me mires así - Le dijo el joven entendiendo que por primera vez ella hubo medido el resultado de sus actos - Muchos de los hombres más leales a la reina están muertos debido a tu plan…. ¿Crees que tu proceder quedaría impune? - No Susana, por mucho que ahora quieras venir a pedir disculpa y ayuda a vengar lo que tu amante y tu hicieron, es imposible olvidar la lealtad no sólo a mi familia, sino a la reina.

Terrence por favor, ten misericordia de mi, por favor - fueron los gritos que salían de la joven rubia mientras cubriera su rostro con sus manos

Lo siento Susana, pero no está en mi definir tu futuro de ahora en adelante - Fueron las suaves palabras del duque

Eres un miserable, hice todo eso por ti - Le grito a boca llena Susana, quien al verse sin ninguna salida perdió la calma que la caracterizaba - Eres un idiota, hablas de traicionar - Dijo ella mirando con furia al duque - No menos que nadie puedes hablar de traiciones

¿Qué intentas decir? - Le grito Terry exasperado y a punto de hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría toda la vida

Te casaste con una foránea, por todos los santos, te casaste con el enemigo, con una simple escocesa. ¿A caso eso no es traición? Dime, preferiste a esta mujer que no es nadie, a una inglesa, preferiste rebajarte con la plebe a elegir una dama… - Terrence se acercó a la joven mujer y mirándola fijamente con la mirada más fría que jamás había expresado en toda su vida y todo el odio que podia tenerle a una persona

¿Y crees que eres mejor que mi esposa? ¿Acaso crees que eres digna de llevar el apellido Granchester una mujer que se acuesta con el mejor postor? No Susana, no te creas la gran cosa; yo he elegido la más honorable y digna de las mujeres; ambas cosas que tú jamás podrás llegar a tener - Las palabras frías de Terry asustaron de sobre manera a aquella mujer quien ahora despertaba a su realidad; una realidad donde su futuro era tan negro y oscuro como aquella noche que hubo despertado en su cama.

Gracias por tu paciencia y por los comentarios y likes.

¿Cuál crees que debería ser el castigo a Susana?


	23. Chapter 23

Sin darse cuenta se dejó caer sobre el sillón que estaba justo detrás de sí, sus piernas no le contestaban como acostumbraban, sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y su respiración comenzaba a pesarle.

Tenia miedo, por primera vez en su corta existencia sentía aquel miedo que da la frustración de no saber cómo hacer responder y actuar ante todo aquello que fue dicho. Sus manos tocaron su vientres y ambas colocada en frente en posición de guardia acariciaban aquello que ella anhelaba y quería más que su vida misma.

Sus verdes lagunas comenzaban a llenarse de aquel líquido que caliente bajaba por sus mejillas surcando un canal de dolor tan inmenso como el no saber que hacer. Entonces sintió cómo las fuertes manos de su esposo le tocaban la cara y secaban suavemente sus lagrimas. Sin más que hacer levantó su cara y le vio y por primera vez no le gustó lo que los ojos de su amado le demostraba.

El joven duque quitó la mano de su barbilla y mirando la rubia que había traído dolor a su mujer le dijo con fuerte tono que no se moviera de donde estaba tirada en el piso y procedió a abrir la puerta y llamar al mayordomo para que trajese a sus padres de inmediato.

El grito de Terry fue tan fuerte y estridente que su padres no necesitaron del mensaje del mayordomo para de inmediato aparecerse en el salón. El primero en entrar fue Richard, quien al ver a la joven Marlow entendió que algo andaba muy mal y entonces se dio cuenta que su nuera estaba inmóvil, sentada mirando a la nada y con lagrimas en su cara. Eleonor al ver el semblante de Candy corrió a ella y fue a abrazarla, no sabia lo que sucedía, pero entendía que ella la necesitaba y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó fuertemente brindándole su apoyo y entonces buscó la mirada de su hijo indagando por una explicación ante el estado de la joven duquesa.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí Terrence? – Preguntó el duque en un tono muy molesto y mirando fijamente a su hijo

– Madre, llévate a Candy a nuestros aposentos – Fue la respuesta de Terry mientras miraba a su mujer y esta salía de su trance entendiendo que él la excluiría de cualquier plan que se fuese a hacer para salvar la vida de su hijo

– Yo me quedo, necesito saber que vas hacer… – Le gritó ella poniéndose de piel y sin dejar de mirarlo – Necesito saber que va a pasar con esta mujer y con mi hijo – En otro momento el hubiese estado super molesto por la respuesta de su mujer, pero esta vez entendía que ella estaba asustada y que como futura madre quería cuidar a su hijo de todo y de todos. Respiró profundo y la abrazó fuertemente mientras acariciaba su pisada cabellera

– Candice, por favor no te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo, confía en mi. – Besó su frente y le levantó la cara para que le mirase a los ojos – Deja que yo me encargue, esto le hace mal a nuestro hijo y tu necesitas estar bien para él.

– Yo.. Tengo miedo

– Nada le va a pasar a nuestro bebé confía en mi

– Pero el te agarró una vez – Le recordó ella con fuertes lagrimas en los ojos

– Esa vez teníamos una víbora entre nosotros de enemiga, ahora sabemos sus mañas y verás como todo saldrá bien - Murmuró el joven mirando de reojo a Susana y esta bajar la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras

– No quiero perderlo a ninguno de los dos, yo me moriría si te pierdo a ti o a mi bebé - Susurro la joven mujer mientras grandes lagrimas caían por sus verdes ojos y una asombrada Susana miraba aquello con dolor. Dolor por que sabia lo que era perder un hijo, ella quería uno, era su mayor deseo y ahora jamás lo sería.

Dolor por que jamás amó o fue amada de la forma en que veía que ellos se profesaban amor y sintió envidia de que Candy tuviese alguien quien la cuidase y diera por ella su vida si fuese necesario. Ahora que tenia su futuro en manos de aquel hombre entendió que nunca lo amó como ella misma juraba, sus deseos carnales eran mayores que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese sentir. Además estaba el ser ignorada por él lo que ocasionó que esta se obsesionara cada día más un hombre que no le ofrecía nada.

"¿Valió la pena?" se Preguntó, todo lo que hizo, todo lo que perdió y ahora no sólo la posibilidad de ser madre, sino que también estaba en juego su vida. Cuando la corona se enterase de lo que hubo hecho lo mínimo que le esperaba era la horca, la humillación pública para ella y su familia y el repudio de su apellido.

Habit jugado todas sus cartas con el duque y ninguna funcionó, su destino era tan frio como el piso en el que encontraba tirada y tan bajo como estaba ella en este momento.

– Sube con mi madre por favor Candy…. Hazlo por nuestro hijo

– Vamos hija por favor, necesitas descansar y tranquilizarte

– Subiré sólo si me prometes que me mantendrás al tanto de lo que piensas hacer – Le suplicio la joven y esta vez le miró a los ojos fijamente buscando respuesta a aquella promesa que esperaba de boca de su esposo.

– No Candice – Fueron la secas palabras del hombre – Esto se hará a mi manera y punto. Sube junto a mi madre y voy hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo ya

– Terry por favor yo necesito saber – Intentó suplirle ella

– Sube – El joven no dijo más nada y Candy entendió que nada le haría cambiar de parecer, entonces sintió las suaves manos de Eleonor agarrarla por el codo, abrazarla y comenzar a caminar con ella.

Cuando el joven duque vio que su esposa estaba lo bastante lejos procedió a contar a su padre todo lo que sucedió en aquel estudió y como Susana hubo sido protagonista de hechos que no sólo tuvieron consecuencia en varias familias, sino que también en la misma familia Granchester, al ser ella autora intelectual de aquel evento tan desagradable vivido por ellos.

El antiguo duque de Granchester, cuyo carácter era aún peor que su hijo miró la mujer que aún se encontraba en el piso y procedió a llamar al mayordomo y pedir que la guardia se acercaran a dicho lugar.

– ¿Señorita Marlowe entiende que ha traicionado a su país y la reina? – Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del duque para aquella mujer quien la consideraba culpable del peor de los susto que hubo vivido en toda su existencia.

– Perdón. Yo no pensé lo que hacia…. Perdón - Suplicó la joven

– Es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón usted ha traicionado la reina, ayudó a nuestro enemigo, varios de nuestros hombres murieron por su culpa y por poco pierdo a mi hijo – Fueron las duras palabras que salieron de la boca del hombre mientras dos guardias se posicionaban a cada lado de la mujer.

– Terrence por mi, tu hijo se va a salvar – Le gritó fuertemente – Por mí, tu hijo va a vivir y tu no tienes compasión de mí – Saliendo del agarre de los hombre se tiró al piso a los pies de Terry para implorar su perdón – Yo perdí a mi hijo y tu hijo se salvará por mí. Merezco tu ayuda, merezco abogues por mí ante la reina – Continuo gritando a los pies del joven duque – Merezco me ayudes a salvar mi vida como he salvado la de tu mujer e hijo

– Susana has buscado tu propio destino, yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, esta fuera de mí hacer cualquier cosa diferente a lo que dicte la reina y aunque yo quisiese ayudarte mi palabra es nula ante de la reina. - Le dijo el joven sin siquiera mirarla

– Yo hice todo por ti – Volvió a gritar mientras era alejada por unos guardias a las mazmorras de aquel castillo. Sus gritos se escuchaban por toda parte hasta que la lejanía de la prisión y el cansancio hizo que estos mermaran.

Al quedar sólo con su padre Terrence se dejo caer en el sofa, bajo su cabeza y con sus manos acariciaba su cabello buscando respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que se estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

– ¿Vas a abogar por ella? Sabes bien que le espera la horca – Le preguntó Richard a su hijo, pues a pesar de todo conocía al al ma de su hijo y sabia que era una buena y noble

– No - Respondió, mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba a la ventana que daba al jardín de aquel inmenso castillo. – Susana fue muy lejos y jugó con lo más preciado que tengo: mi mujer y mi hijo. – Respiró profundamente – La reina sabrá todo con lujos de detalles, pero yo me encargaré que el que intente siquiera hacerle daño a mi familia

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Indago curioso su padre al ver lo molesto que se encontraba su hijo.

¿Debería Terrence hablar con la reina y que perdonaran a Susana? ¿Creen que ella ya ha sufrido mucho?


	24. Chapter 24

Hola chicas le he hecho update a este Fanfic, pero estaré por ahora publicando sólo en Wattpad. Sé que muchas pensarán que no es justo, pero deben saber que es triste la situación.

www(punto)wattpad(punto)com/user/FantasiaCandy

No voy a abundar más en lo que ya todas saben... Besos!


End file.
